Redemption Harbor
by Emera-Rene
Summary: One man's ferociously cruel obsession causes turmoil in Tree Hill and has our much loved characters striving for salvation, but is it too late? Faith and hope are challenged in a quest for redemption. AU LP
1. One

Erin Scott was sat at her school desk, a stack of building bricks arranged perfectly in front of her.

'Happy Birthday Erin' A young girl handed the six year old a neatly wrapped parcel that her mother had instructed her to give to her classmate.

The little girl eyed the present through her wild blonde hair.

She didn't like the red shiny paper. She didn't like red.

Butterflies flapped relentlessly in her small stomach.

'Aren't you going to open it?' Another child chirped, a small crowd of girls had now formed around her.

She didn't like people near her.

'Open it, open it!'

She bit her lip.

'Open it, open it Erin!'

Her small legs tried to kick back the chair, she tried to get up but the gathering around her prevented her from going anywhere.

She couldn't help it. They were closing in on her. She was trapped.

She closed her eyes tightly.

Her little hand blindly reached out, fumbling across the table and closing around a green brick.

Seconds later all five children were screaming.

Amie Stevens was sobbing, her nose bleeding where the wooden cube had collided.

Erin covered her eyes with her hands. She could hear the teacher approaching.

* * *

Brooke Davis' high heels sounded against the floor as she walked down the schools corridor, three blue and pink helium birthday balloons in her hand. She peered through the glass window of the door, her smile faltering. Most of the children had vacated the classroom, running outside to greet their parents. Erin Scott was sat on a bean bag her jacket and back pack on. Brooke immediately knew she'd been crying. She sighed, today was meant to be a good day.

She walked through the door.

'Miss Davis'

Miss Jennings was a young teacher. She had the right combination of fun and discipline. She was sweet yet fair and above all passionate about her job.

Brooke knew all of that, and she had great admiration for the twenty something but her love for Erin Scott made her overly defensive when it came to the teacher.

'Miss Jenning' She smiled sweetly.

'How are you?'

'Good thank you. Is everything ok?'

'Actually I need to have a word'

Brooke stiffened, she sent Erin a reassuring smile before edging toward the corner of the room.

'It's her birthday, I don't mean to be rude but I want to make it special'

'I know, I'm aware, I'll try and make this quick. Amie Stevens had to go home early today because Erin threw a play brick at her and gave her a bad nose bleed'

'Oh god, is she ok?' The brunette frowned.

'She'll be just fine, but this is the forth time this month Erin has hurt one of her class mates, as you can imagine this puts me in a difficult position'

'I'm sure she had a reason, I'll talk to her, it won't happen again'

'Miss Davis you assured me nothing would happen again last time. I completely understand that this is hard for you, but I think we should start discussing Erin having special one on one teaching'

'I really don't think that's necessary, it's important for her to be around kids of her own age'

'I have to put the other children's safety first'

Brooke brushed her hair behind her ear.

'Please, there's nothing wrong with her. She's a clever little girl-'

'This isn't about her mental ability-'

'Then why are you doing this?' She snapped impatiently. 'She's been through so much. This is the only place she can be normal'

'Miss Davis I know you desperately want to believe she's like the other children but she's not. That's not a bad thing, but I think it would be best for her and the other kids if she was tutored on her own, she needs special attention'

'Just because she doesn't speak doesn't mean she's stupid'

'She's far from stupid, she's the smartest child in her year group, but she's socially reclined'

'You know it isn't her fault. She's getting better. How do you ever expect her to have a chance if you isolate her. For god sake, kids do stuff like this all the time, you're just targeting her' Brooke hissed, she wouldn't listen to reason. 'You know I could have you fired' She revealed harshly. 'I'm Brooke Davis-'

'I'm well aware of who you are Miss Davis and I don't appreciate you black mailing me-'

'I'm not' Brooke pinched the bridge of nose and exhaled an aggravated breath. 'I'm sorry. Please, Just, just give her one more chance'

Miss Jennings looked over toward the anxious child. She was only trying to do what was best, she was fond of Erin and like, what seemed to be the rest of the world, she was completely aware of the child's background. She was trying to be sensitive but there comes a time when you've got to take action- especially if she was harming other students.

'She was so talkative' Brooke's eyes went glassy. 'And then...'

The kindergarten teacher instinctively touched her arm. 'I'm sorry. I, I know. I'm sorry' She sighed. 'I can't even imagine how hard this is for you. I'll, I'll see what I can do. But if we have anymore complaints from the parents I really won't have a choice'

'I understand' Brooke said appreciatively. 'Thank you'

Miss Jenning's nodded, watching as the famous designer made her way over to the young girl.

'Hey pretty birthday girl. Are you ok?' Brooke held her hand out. Erin gingerly placed her smaller palm in the larger one. 'Come on kido' Brooke loosely tied the balloons around her wrist. 'You like them?'

Erin nodded.

'Good. Now what do you say we go to your Aunt Haley's, for birthday tea with your cousins?'

The six year old scowled, an expression that she'd perfected long ago, an expression that was identical to that of her Mother's, an expression that always made Brooke's throat constrict.

'No?' Brooke cringed, she knew why and she'd been hoping her birthday would be enough to distract her from what today was. Erin's great big green eyes stared up at her pleadingly. 'Really? Ok' She sighed. 'It's your birthday, whatever you want'

* * *

The prison's visitor's room was far from pretty. The dull grey walls and battered, plastic chairs and tables only accentuated the bleak situation. Lucas forced a wide smile as the door opened, trying his uptmost to make it seem like he was in the happiest of places.

Erin immediately let go of her god mother's hand and catapulted across the small room.

'Hey baby' He wrapped his strong arms around her little form lifting her off the ground. He didn't know what was harder, not seeing her or these one hour visitations that only left him wanting more, reinforcing everything he was missing out on.

He looked at Brooke, offering her a small nod as he sat down on a chair. Things between the two were strained and had been for a long time now but his daughter was in her care and even if she despised him, he was thankful that she was giving Erin all her love.

He cupped her small face, smiling brightly. 'Happy Birthday sweetheart' He kissed her forehead. 'Have you had a good day?'

She shrugged a shoulder and he pulled her back against his chest, running his hands through her golden hair. She deserved to be happy and god, it broke his heart to see her this way.

Like always he spent the remainder of the time telling her stories, making her promises that they'd be together again soon (while intently ignoring Brooke's disapproving stare). She'd trace his face with her little forefinger and he'd memorise every little expression she'd make. He'd try not to see his wife's eye's staring back at him, he'd try not to see her perfect lips but later that would be all he could focus on, because despite every ones efforts, there was no denying that Erin Penelope Scott was a carbon copy of her mother.

Eventually the gaurd would interupt and their time would be up and it never got easier, Lucas was positive that it would always feel like someone was cutting off one of his limbs as he said his goodbyes to his little girl.

'Come on honey, you'll see Daddy again soon' Brooke coaxed the best she could. She wanted to just stop these visits full stop. She always came away thinking they did more harm than good. Erin would be just starting to adjust to a healthy routine and then she'd come here and Brooke felt like she had to start completely over with helping the little girl settle back in. When she'd told Lucas that four weeks ago, it had not ended well. He'd told her she had no right to stop bringing her and she'd just shouted back that she had every right. And she did. As Erin Scott's legal guardian she had every right but she couldn't find it within her heart to be the bad guy, even if at the end of the day, she was certain it would be the best for her god daughter.

Erin refused to let go of Lucas' orange jumpsuit, her small fists grappling at the material. She never wanted to let go and it was no surprise when the tears ensued.

'I'll see you again soon baby' Lucas promised, kissing her head a dozen more times before reluctantly unravelling her hands and allowing Brooke to Drag her flailing body out of the visitors room. It was done quickly, and even though he had to hear her heart wrenching sobs echo down the corridor, he would forever be thankful for that noise. She'd not spoken for twenty four months and any noise that escaped those perfect little lips made him sway with hope, hope that she'd be ok, that she'd start speaking, that he'd get out of here and be able to be the father she needed, for them to live their life again, together.


	2. Two

**24 Months Earlier**

Lucas wandered into the house, breathing heavily. He'd spent the last couple of hours down at the river court, trying to clear his head so he could get back to writing. It had been unsuccessful, instead of coming back invigorated and ready for work, he was eager to spend the day with his family.

'Peyton?' He walked into the kitchen and riffled through the mail, discarding most of the letters as junk. 'Peyt? I was thinking we could head to the beach- it's lovely out there'

The blind flapped tauntingly, suddenly seizing Lucas' attention. His stomach lurched, eyes widening as he stared at the back door. The glass was broken. The door handle dislodged. Someone had forced it open. Coldness engulfed him.

'Peyton?' He paced out into the hall, scanning the downstairs. 'Peyton?' His voice soon rose above his initial whisper as his feet carried him up the cream carpeted staircase. 'Peyton? Erin?!'

The silence that confronted him provoked a sudden urgency and he was suddenly propelling himself from room to room, shouting their names desperately.

Their room was as at the end of the hallway. He tripped over an abandoned plastic zebra that had escaped from Erin's _zoo _as he crossed the threshold.

The bed was centred between the window and french doors leading out to the balcony and it was inevitable that his eyes immediately be drawn to the king size.

The crimson stain marking the white bed linen sent his heart racing and his mind into overdrive. He blinked, harboring the tears that were threatening to form. It was ok. It was going to be ok.

As he turned his eyes caught the reflection of the long wall mirror, his gaze landing on his four year old daughter, sat inside the closet, the door wide open, her legs to her chest. His head snapped round. 'Erin' He breathed, falling to his knees, his large hands closing around her small upper arms. 'Sweetie are you ok? Where's Mummy?' He followed her rounded eyes, receiving nothing to signify Peyton's whereabouts. 'Sweetheart' He shook her desperately, the immediate relief of finding her was quickly evaporating. 'Erin what's wrong?' He demanded. 'Talk to me. Where's your mother? What's happened?' He pulled her stiff figure to her feet, lifting her little blue dress up and scanning her for any bruises or marks. Nothing. He took a sharp breath of sheer relief before caging her small head in his hands, trying to gain her attention. 'Erin where's Mummy?'

Nothing.

'Oh god' He closed his eyes.

'Speak to me' He shouted, shaking her in frustration.

Her bottom lip quivered and he instantly stopped, pulling her little form into a hug. 'I'm sorry sweetie, I'm so sorry. It's ok. It's going to be ok. We'll find Mummy.'

* * *

'What happened?' Brooke demanded fretfully. She'd had to close the store for the afternoon in order to rush down to the police station. He'd been abrupt on the phone and not in the bit informative. 'Lucas?' Her voice wavered from it's usual steady, confident rasp.

'I don't know'

'Where, where are they?'

'A psychologist is talking to Erin'

'A psychologist?' She wore a crease to her forehead. 'Why?'

'They, they're trying to find out what happened'

'But she's ok right?'

'Physically' He nodded. Mentally? He wasn't so sure.

'Where's Peyton?' Brooke looked at him expectantly.

'I don't know'

'What do you mean you don't know?'

He turned, looking at her properly for the first time. 'I mean I don't know' He said offhandedly.

She opened and closed her mouth, unsettled by his response. She'd figured the house had been broken into, he'd mentioned a smashed window on the phone.

'There was, there was blood on the bed' He mustered.

His words jarred her from her stupor.

'There was blood...Peyton's missing Brooke and Erin won't speak'

* * *

'It's evident that whatever happened earlier this morning has left your daughter traumatised. She's not speaking-'

'Really?' Lucas spat. 'I hadn't noticed. I thought you were meant to be a fucking child psychiatrist.'

'Mr Scott-'

'No, you listen to me. My wife's missing and my daughter's terrified and has been completely mute for the last twelve hours, forgive me if I'm a little concerned' He barked.

'I know you're frustrated but shouting isn't going to help anyone'

Lucas stared through the glass screen. Erin was sat at a child sized table, a blank piece of paper in front of her. They'd tried to coax her to draw, tried to encourage her to play but she was having none of it. What scared Lucas most was her expressionless little face, gazing blankly ahead of her. He knew her inside out, he knew that she'd never just sit in a strange room all by herself, she was a confident yet shy when put in a new environment. She'd be crying round about now. Crying for him, for her mum.

He ran a hand through his hair.

'I think we should try again tomorrow. When a child's been through a traumatic event they frequently ignore what happened, displace the event. I have every confidence that she'll come round. It'll take time'

Lucas sighed. He didn't have time. He needed her to talk to him now. He needed her to tell him what had happened.

* * *

_'Here's your breakfast Mr ellie-phant' Erin placed a little tea cup and saucer down in front of the grey plastic animal and proceeded to make slurping noises as the 'ellie-phant' drank all his water._

_The door suddenly burst open. _

_'Mummy' Erin smiled. 'Look' She held up her giraffe and zebra happily. 'Will you play Zoo with me?' _

_Peyton was already in front of her, yanking the little girl to her feet. _

_'Ow, Mumm-'_

_'Hush baby' She struggled to standing, dragging Erin up into her arms. 'You've got to be quiet' She whispered sternly already back out into the hallway. _

_'Bu-'_

_Peyton roughly covered her mouth, silencing her. Her face was flushed, her eyes filled with fear and the four and a half year old was quick to know that something was wrong. Peyton walked quickly, yet silently into her room, closing the door softly before letting Erin down. _

_'Mumma' She whimpered. _

_'Mummy needs you to be a really big girl right now' Peyton grabbed her wrist tightly, and guided over to the closet that lined the far wall. 'I need you to stay in here. Like when we play hide and go seek' She whispered, opening the door and ushering Erin inside._

_'I'm scared'_

_It was all Peyton could do not to pull her into her arms again. 'I know, but you're my brave girl. You have to be silent ok? You have to promise not to say a word till Mummy comes and gets you ok?'_

_Erin sucked in a breath. _

_'Promise?'_

_'Promise' Erin muttered. _

_Peyton hastily kissed her head. 'Good girl' She quickly closed the door. _

_Darkness enveloped her, the crack of light where the two doors joined comforting her four year old self. She looked down, her eyes slowly adjusting to the dim light. Her little giraffe was still in hand but her zebra gone. She wanted to tell her mum that she'd dropped him, that she needed him. She put her hand on the wooden panel and then there was a loud bash- the bedroom door opening and slamming. She shuffled back against the wall, carefully pushing one of Peyton's heels out of the way, her heart beating painfully against her rib cage. She sucked her bottom lip and yanked on the nearest hanging piece of clothing. Peyton's midnight blue dress cascaded down on her, the silky material burying her. She inhaled the sweet smell of perfume, the sweet smell of her Mother and silent tears began to form in her great big green eyes. The voices were muffled but she could hear, she almost choked as she stopped the sob that was daring to escape her throat. _

_'Go dispose of the kid' A deep voice reigned. The bedroom door opened and closed again and foot steps retreated down the hall._

_Erin put her thumb in her mouth, something she'd done since she was a baby. Both Lucas and Peyton had managed to break the habit over the last year but she still did it when she was upset or in this case frightened. She pulled the silky material away from her face and quietly scooted onto her knees, bravely looking through the key hole. _

_'Right. I need you to put this on' _

_'I'm not putting anything on' Peyton's voice sounded._

_'Sweetheart either you do it or, I'll do it for you and I'm pretty sure you'd rather not have any help. __What's it going to be, because I'd be delighted to assist you' He smiled smarmily and in a second she'd snatched the expensive material from his hands and was reluctantly edging toward the bathroom. 'Here'_

_'What?'_

_'You get changed here' He said simply. Peyton's gaze drifted briefly to the cupboard and for a second Erin was sure she could see her, she held her breath, not daring to move. And then Peyton was undressing, quickly. Erin watched on in confusion as she pulled a black dress over her head and the man zipped it up, his hands lingering on her. _

_'I can't find the kid' A second manly voice sounded, jolting Erin from her trance. She gulped, backing up against the wall again and pulling the blue material over her, her small finger tips fiddling with the silky cotton._

_'Let's just hurry up and get out of here' _

_A few painfully long minutes past and then l__ight suddenly poured in. The cupboard door had opened. She closed her eyes tightly but apart from Peyton, no one could see her, concealed by the hanging clothes. _

_'What're you doing?' Peyton struggled but the stranger holding her was stronger. _

_One of Lucas' dress shirts was pulled from the cupboard and then the large feet stomped back across the room. Erin's wet eye lashes flickered as she watched, frozen and petrified. _

_A knife had suddenly appeared and Peyton was perfectly still. _

_Tears prickled at Erin's eyes. __She bit her tongue, stopping herself from screaming, watching in horror as the sharp edge sliced down ruthlessly against her mother's palm. The shirt was pressed to the gash left. _

_Blood. Red. _

_The white garment was quickly stained. Erin's face contorted when Peyton choked back a whimper of pain._

_Now one of the men had a needle. _

_She'd been to the doctors. Injections made you all better. Injections protected you from getting poorly. That's what her Daddy had told her. Maybe her Mummy wasn't well and they were making her all better. _

_Peyton's body drooped though, her limbs giving way, her eyelids closing a nanosecond later, her body giving in to the unyielding drug. _

_Erin watched helplessly. She blinked. The room was suddenly black. She blinked. Peyton was laying at the foot of the bed, her clothes blood soaked her eyes wide and blank. She screamed. _

'Erin wake up' Lucas effortlessly lifted her screaming form out from under the tangled bed sheets, cradling her in his arms. Her cries pierced through him, a mixture of fear and relief filling him. It was the first sound she'd made since her mother's disappearance and yet he'd never seen her so hysterical. Her thrashing arms and legs slowly settled against him as he trailed a soothing hand over her sweaty forehead. 'Sh, sh. It's ok baby. I'm here' He rocked her and her sobs slowly quietened. 'It's ok' She was clammy all over, her nighty stuck to her and the sodden bed sheet confirmed Lucas' suspicion that she'd wet the bed. He held her tight.

'Luke'

His head jerked toward the door.

Haley stood, concern etched on her face. The house had been closed off as a crime scene, the investigators searching for evidence and in the mean time Lucas felt absolutely helpless. He'd spent the majority of the day down at the station and with Nathan, searching for any sign of Peyton but as of yet there was no news. He just wanted to get Erin home, to her own bed, but for now her uncle and aunt's house would have to make do.

'Here, let me get her cleaned up'

'No I, I've got it'

'You've not slept for the last twenty four hours Luke' She attempted to take Erin, but he stood abruptly.

'I said I've got it' He stalked past her. He couldn't let her go, holding onto her made him feel closer to Peyton somehow. He knew it was a ridiculous notion but he was losing his mind to fear and by concentrating on Erin he was managing to distract himself somewhat from the terrifying reality that his wife was well and truly missing. The possibility that she'd been taken was not even something he was willing to consider yet, he'd heard what the investigators had said. He'd heard the word abduction but he was still waiting for her to walk through the door and announce that it was all a big joke. He was only kidding himself, he knew deep in his gut that she wouldn't be walking through the door anytime soon.


	3. Three

Peyton stirred. Muffled noises sounding around her. Her head felt like it had been stuffed with cotton wool, her eyes glued shut. _Just Breathe._ She struggled on that simple task alone, a hoarse groan escaping her dry lips as inhaling scratched the back of her throat. Her eye lids flickered, her fingers clawing at the sofa below her.

'There's only half the money here, that's not what we agreed'

An outraged voice sounded from far away.

She froze, struggling to hear.

'No we agreed that you'd dispose of the child'

She couldn't process the words. She couldn't process anything. Sleep came and went.

When consciousness finally found her she lay looking at the ceiling, her mind jumbled and scared.

The moving pictures soon caught her attention. She stared at the large TV screen. The news was on but muted. Her brow contorted.

That was her house. Her house was on the TV.

The picture changed. A photo of herself and Lucas on her wedding day appeared. She pulled her aching body into sitting. The sharp movement sending a jolting pain down her spine.

The image changed.

Her heart sped up.

Erin Penelope Scott's face filled the screen.

Her baby. Her precious baby.

It was like a light being switched on. She remembered. She'd been washing up. There'd been three of them. The phone line had been cut. Erin. The cupboard. The knife. The needle. Then there was nothing. A black hole. She didn't know what the day was, how long she'd been in a drug induced sleep. Where she was, where Erin was. Had they found her. Had they killed her.

She rocked forward, sliding from the sofa. She couldn't stand, dizzyness warped her senses. She clumsily crawled toward the television system, she needed to hear, she needed to know what was being said. She blindly reached out, it took several attempts but eventually the newsreader's words reached her awaiting ears, she slumped back against the glass coffee table, trying to focus.

'-house was sealed off yesterday afternoon and police and forensics are currently investigating. Peyton Scott was last seen on-'

The screen went black and her lips thinned in confusion.

'You're awake'

The voice sounded scarily familiar. It took her a moment to register that it had come from someone behind her. Her head slowly swiveled.

Dread blanched her face.

Derek. Psycho Derek. Ian. Ian Banks. Her prom night. Brooke had saved her, but he'd got away before the cops had arrived.

He looked so very different and yet just the same as she remembered. Apart from the obvious- that he was older, his hair was also darker and shorter and his body more muscular. He was composed, more patient than she remembered too.

'No' Her voice husked, her mouth as dry as sand paper. 'I- how- am- I-how? No' She blurted words deliriously and he just smiled ecstatically.

'I can't believe you're really here' He enlightened her, walking forward. He set the remote down on the glass table and reached for her.

She cowered back, her legs dragging on the carpet. She didn't struggle to standing and run away, cry or scream. She wasn't a scared eighteen year old. She was twenty six years old. She was independent and far from naive, now was not the time for fighting and would get her no where. He'd grown too and judging by this house he'd had a lot of success.

'Where-where's Erin?' She mustered quietly.

He heard. He chose to ignore. 'You must be feeling dizzy. I'm sorry they had to give you that and I'm sorry about your hand but it was necessary'

Her eyes followed his stare to her palm. He'd tended to the cut and bandaged it while she'd been out.

'You need to have some water and something to eat. I've cooked dinner, come on'

She was hesitant but smart enough to know that without any food and drink in her system she'd not make it less than a step outside of this house. With great loathing she let him help her up, she was too weak.

His hand didn't leave the small of her back and she was utterly repulsed by it's presence. He pulled a chair out for her when they reached the kitchen. The table was set for two and red roses sat in the middle.

The first thing she noticed was the back door. The back door open. A nice draft coming through and for the first time since she was awake she felt like she could suddenly breathe again. This was her escape.

She gulped down all of the water he gave her and then he'd set a freshly cooked meal of grilled chicken and salad before her. She picked at it, her mind on nothing other than how to make her escape.

He watched her peering around the room and smiled somewhat nervously. He wanted her to like it. He'd put a lot of effort into designing this modern abode.

He couldn't get over her beauty. Her mascara was smeared and her hair was a mess, having come loose and was no longer tied securely but half up and half down and yet she was still absolutely stunning.

The black dress he'd brought her was crumpled but still snugly fitted to her small figure, she tugged conscientiously at the material, feeling more than a little claustrophobic.

'Do you like it?'

Her eyes had found a collection of framed black and white prints on the far wall, prints of herself and horror was quick to turn her stomach. He'd clearly been watching her, stalking her and her family and that thought had her cringing in revulsion. The sickest part was, that to a strangers eye it would look just as though she lived here, that they were married and living blissfully.

'Do you like it?' He repeated.

Her stare jolted to him. 'What?'

'Do you like it here? The house?'

Her response was delayed as she wavered on cracking and telling him just how much she loathed him or going along with this little loving couple charade.

'It's-it's lovely'

His anxious expression was traded for a elated smile. 'I knew you would like it' he stood from his seat. 'We need some champagne, to celebrate'

She swallowed, he was across the spacious kitchen, behind the sleek marble surfaces, his head in the fridge.

Her body was quivering but she managed to stand without making any noise and then she was running the few steps to the door. It took her a second but those few paces felt like a life time. When the fresh air hit her, she inhaled sharply and then was racing down the few porch steps. The garden was huge and supplied with a good sized pool and backed onto woodland. She had no idea where she was going or what she was doing, all she knew was that the more distance she put in between herself and the psycho, the better. She reached the end of the lawn and risked looking back at the house, her heart instantly speeding up. He was running after her. She tore off again, running as fast as her weak legs would carry her. It was cooler amongst the trees and her skin was covered with goosebumps, perhaps with fear though. She couldn't see him now, or hear him but her stomach lurched at every sound. She kept going, ignoring the lashing of branches hitting her arms and the mud that was engulfing her bare feet, making it difficult to lift her limbs.

A ruthless vine suddenly tangled around her leg, snaring her body. She plummeted to the ground, her knees slammed into the dirty surface, her hands scraping against twigs.

She wheezed, adrenaline forcing her up. She had to keep going. She stumbled, her knees a bloody mess.

She looked over her shoulder. The house was no longer insight. She was surrounded my trees and all she could hear was the sickening beat of her own heart.

A snap sounded in front of her and her head spun.

'Look what you've done'

He startled her and she recoiled, tripping over her own feet as she backed up.

He was so calm and collected and she was a gasping wreck.

'Let's get you back to the house and clean you up'

She hurdled herself in the opposite direction but his hand ensnared her wrist.

She screamed and it pierced through the trees causing a flap of wings as a disgruntled bird flew to freedom.

He pulled her back to his chest and her shoulders shook.

'It's alright' His repulsive voice whispered across her cheek. 'It's alright' He walked her through the trees and she struggled relentlessly, only freezing in her efforts when they came to an opening.

Her eyes expanded. She could see all the way to the horizon. There was nothing. It was vast and barren. There were no houses. Nothing.

'There's no where to go baby'

She blinked. The horrific realisation that indeed, there was nowhere to go, had her vision blurring with tears.

His callous hands ran up and down her forearms as she trembled and his lips pressed against the back of her shoulder.

'I know you're scared, but you're safe here Peyton. I'm going to look after you. This is how it was always meant to be. Just you and me'

It had felt like she'd been running forever but it didn't take long for him to navigate them back to the house. As he walked her up the step a wave of nausea hit her. There really was no way out and all hope drained from her.

He sat her down at the table, where their dinner still sat untouched.

He didn't bother shutting the door, confident that she wouldn't try another bid for freedom. She didn't. He fumbled in one of the cupboards returning with a first aid kit in hand.

'You ripped your dress' He commented as he fixed her grazes up. She didn't respond. She didn't wince or whimper as he put the antiseptic and plasters on. She just stayed staring despairingly. 'It was expensive' He fingered the black material. It was no longer fitted, a rip up to her waist left it hanging limply and her underwear on display. 'It's alright though. I've got you plenty more things' He smiled, his hands slid up her legs and he dropped his head, kissing her thigh unbearably slowly.

She shrunk back into the chair 'Don't'

Her small fingers pressed against his shoulders.

He lifted his head, still smiling at her and she really thought she was going to be sick. He took her hands, forcing them back and holding them tightly to the seat of her chair.

'I've wanted this for so long' He told her emotionally. Everything he'd worked towards, his life for the last eight years had all been pending to this one moment. 'I love you so much'

She took an unsteady breath and shook her head and the small gesture angered him immensely. He needed for her to tell him how much she loved him too. His jaw stiffened and she was certain he'd hit her but apart from his hold tightening on her wrists nothing happened. He reminded himself that it would take her time. She'd been brainwashed. She thought she was in love with Lucas Scott. It wasn't her fault. He would show her and she'd soon come to realise he was right. But he didn't have the strength to wait any longer. He'd been waiting for her for the last eight years and he'd be damned if he was waiting any longer.

'I could have her killed'

Her gaze darted to him. Confusion masked her face.

'Erin' He explained. 'She was meant to be dead by now' His cheeks flushed with fury. He knew he should have done it all himself, instead of getting some inexperienced, completely inept fools to do it for him.

Her mouth opened and he watched delightedly as a mixture of relief and fear seeped into her eyes of green. She was alive. She was safe. She would be with Lucas by now.

'I know you think you love her'

A mixture of anger and hatred filled her.

'It makes me feel sick' He cringed. 'That she's a part of you and _him_'

She pushed herself back impossibly further into the chair. His forehead was laced with sweat and his eyes like black beads.

'I could still kill her Peyton'

A strangled cry left her mouth. She felt like her heart had just been ripped from her body and trampled on. Life without Erin, her baby girl was incomprehensible.

'Don't get yourself all worked up. You'll have more children. We're going to have our own and they'll be perfect'

He'd thought he'd not be able to move on until the disgusting child was disposed of. She was meant to be grieving now and he was meant to be comforting her. He'd thought that she'd only be able to realise that they were destined to be together if she didn't have Lucas Scott's child to think about. But now, after some considerable thinking, he'd come to decide that he could use this to his best advantage.

'Don't hurt her. God she's just a little girl. You've got what you want, you've got me' She pleaded. 'I swear I'll do anything you want'

He knew she wouldn't be a willing participant the first time, but he'd rather not have to physically force her. He smiled successfully. 'Anything?'

Her eyes were glassy with tears and her long eyelashes flickered. She understood the insinuation. She swallowed and looked down with a curt nod.

Overwrought with excitement, he cupped her face angling it toward him. She didn't fight him. Lucas' face captured her mind as his lips met hers. She wanted to scream, her hands jolted, instinctively wanting to push him away, but she couldn't. She settled them over her stomach instead trying to block it all out, trying to ignore how different this felt to Lucas, how disgusted she was by the way his tongue moved possessively against hers.

He finally withdrew, keeping his forehead against her for a agonizing moment. She didn't know where to look.

'Let's go to the bedroom' He panted.

He held his hand out to her and she reluctantly put her smaller one within it. He helped her up and pulled her in the direction of the hall, her heart breaking a little more with each step.


	4. Four

'Thank you for coming in Lucas'

He shook his head, disregarding. 'What's happened?' His simple question was brimming with astounding hope.

The two inspectors looked at each other in a way that left Lucas nervous and speculating. 'What have you found?'

'Why don't you take a seat?'

'No I-'

'Please take a seat'

The anxious man sat his extremely tired body down on a chair, looking at them expectantly.

'Where were you yesterday morning Lucas?'

'I was at the river court' He countered.

'Alone?'

'Alone' He confirmed, eyes darkening and brow furrowing. 'I've already told you all this'

'We're just trying to clarify your whereabouts around the time of your wife's disappearance.'

'What are you insinuating?'

'Nobody can confirm you were there Lucas, in fact the last person to see you was Mrs Smith from across the road, when you came outside to put the rubbish out in the morning, no one else recalls seeing you at all between the hours of 9am and 1pm, when you made the emergency call to announce Peyton's disappearance.'

'So because I have no witnesses I'm suddenly a suspect?' He exclaimed, clearly outraged.

'It's all precaution'

'You're just wasting valuable time, I love Peyton, she's my wife, I'd never harm her. I just want to find out where she is and make sure she's ok'.

'We found one of your shirts in the laundry basket Lucas'

He made an exasperated face, isn't that where dirty clothes were meant to go?

'Let me rephrase that- a shirt with blood, Peyton's blood. Do you know anything about that?'

He glowered, he didn't like what they were suggesting. 'You seriously think that I've hurt her?' He laughed in disbelief. 'If I'd hurt and killed my own wife do you really think I would leave evidence laying around? Do you think I would have called the police?' He exclaimed angrily. 'This is fucking ridiculous'

'Mr Scott you need to calm down. We're just doing our job. We need you to answer these questions so we can move on this investigation'

'I don't know what happened but you're wasting your time' He growled out in frustration. 'I need you to find her, I need her found. What if she doesn't have much time, what if whoever's taken her is hurting her. I've told you everything I know'

'There was also a knife Lucas'

He wasn't shocked, he'd seen the blood on the bed, all kinds of terrifying images had been dancing around his head, but it still hit him hard. It made it all the more real.

'That, that's good right? You can get a DNA sample right? There's got to be traces, there's got to be finger prints?'

One of the inspectors stood, his arms crossed over his broad chest. His grey moustache twitched as he looked down, intimidatingly.

'Forensics are in the process of finding out those results as we speak'

Lucas wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans, his head bobbing vigorously. 'How long will that take?'

'We should have them back within the next few hours'

'Right' He stood. 'I'm going to get my daughter, she needs to be in her own home right now' He walked to the door.

'Lucas?'

He looked back over his shoulder. 'Yes?'

'Don't wander too far, we may need you to answer a few more questions'

Lucas was half a second away from punching the man in the face. He didn't like the way he was being treated, or how this whole situation was being treated. He clenched his fists, but restrained his bout of anger. Being charged for assaulting an investigator wouldn't do much in his favour.

'I'm not going fucking anywhere, as I just said, I want to get my little girl back in her own house. Then I will be waiting for your call with those results' He said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Lucas looked up from his desktop, sensing Erin in the door way. She'd clearly dressed herself. He was impressed by how coordinated she was but the buttons on her little check shirt were buttoned wrong and he instantly felt guilty for neglecting her. They'd been back an hour and despite Haley and Nathan's efforts to accompany him, he just needed to be alone. He'd not ventured into his bedroom yet, the whole house smelt sterilized and things were out of place and he didn't get that warm comforting feeling of being at home, it wasn't home, not without Peyton. Erin tottered nervously into his study, her hands holding onto something.

'Hey sweetie. What have you got there?'

She stopped at his chair, handing over the goods.

There was a card with a hand drawn basket ball on the front and the words 'Best Daddy in the whole world' Scribbled in orange crayon. He smiled. He'd been completely oblivious of what the day was, Father's day.

'Wow, this is beautiful Erin, thank you'

Next he looked at the box. His brow creased. The writing on the cream gift box wasn't his daughter's childish scrawl, it was Peyton's neat handwriting clearly reading- _'Happy Father's Day'_

He pulled off the narrow lid and his heart skipped a beat. Confounded, he sat staring for a long minute. His vision blurred in and out of focus.

Inside lay a pregnancy test, or more precisely, a positive pregnant test.

Erin chewed on her bottom lip. She didn't know what it was. Her mummy had said it was a surprise. They'd hidden it together in a secret hiding place, under the loose floor board in Erin's walk in cupboard and Peyton had told her not to say a word and to not give it to her daddy until father's day.

'Where did you get this?' He beseeched, his words forming slowly.

She didn't answer.

'Erin' His fingers curled around her small upper arms. 'I need you to talk to me. Where did you get this?'

She didn't answer.

'If you don't tell me, you're going to be spending the rest of the day in your bedroom' He attempted black mail but...

She didn't answer.

'Damn it Erin' He thundered. She stumbled back fretfully as he abruptly pushed himself up from the study chair.

The fairy tale, happy family photographs, displayed on top of the book shelf taunted him.

Peyton's smiling face.

In one swift movement he sent all the frames clattering to the floor, the glass smashing loudly. His blood pressure was sky rocketing through the roof and he knew he needed to calm down, for Erin and for himself. The last thing he needed right now was to have a heart attack.

His hands gripped the side of the book shelf, his head hanging as he caught his breath and then slowly, he turned around and sloped down to the floor cradling his head in his hands.

He didn't know what to feel. A dizzying mix of emotions filtered through him. It felt wrong, so very wrong but the absolute joy that swelled in his heart was inevitable. Another baby. They'd talked about trying again but he'd had no idea.

But he couldn't, he refused to be happy. This baby made everything ten times worse. He wouldn't allow himself to imagine a future with this unborn child in it. He had no idea if she was alive, and if she was, where she was or what had happened but it was likely for her to miscarry, just from the stress of the last forty eight hours.

His jaw tightened in an attempt to stop his trembling bottom lip. He was yet to cry but this was too much, he couldn't hold it in any longer.

A loud strangled sob escaped his throat.

Erin's wide eyes stared at him. Her daddy didn't cry. He was a superhero. She tip toed through the shattered glass and gingerly slid onto his lap, resting her head on his shoulder.

He wiped at his eyes, trying to disguise the tears.

'I'm sorry Erin, Daddy's being silly' He muttered, his strong arms holding on to her.

The thought of Peyton being on her own tore at his heart.

But she wasn't alone.

She was sat naked against the cold tile, bathroom wall, her hands on her stomach, protectively over her growing baby. She wasn't showing, far from it, she was eight weeks in and yesterday morning she had been beside herself with excitement, she'd been waiting for the right time to tell Lucas and father's day seemed like the most appropriate day. She wondered whether Erin had given him his present, if he knew. She wished with all her heart that he didn't know, she didn't want him worrying even more than she knew he already would be.

She shifted against the wall, whimpering at the unpleasant pain it caused. She was tender all over and there was an unmistakable soreness between her legs.

It had been worse than she could ever have possibly imagined. She'd backed out at the last minute and he'd told her that was fine, but judging by his face she'd known it was not fine. He'd then gone on to tell her he'd take great pleasure in ending her daughters life. She'd felt completely pathetic as she'd then begged him to not go, to come back to bed. The most awful thing was how horribly gentle he was, he'd spent a great deal of time just kissing her from head to toe and tracing the contorts of her rigid body. It was like some lewd affair and she couldn't get Lucas' face out of her head the whole time. She wondered if he'd be angry, livid with her for complying to his vulgar bribery.

When he'd finished, her relief was short lived. He'd settled himself beside her, his arm snaked around her bare waist, his other hand brushing her hair away from her sticky face while he'd whispered words of adoration into her ear. He'd fallen asleep that way and she'd had to endure his body pressed against hers and his heavy breath hitting the back of her neck. She'd waited, waited until she was positive he was in a deep sleep, and only then did she summon enough courage to slide from his embrace. He'd muttered something and she'd panicked but then he'd rolled onto his front. She'd then blindly maneuvured her way to the ensuite, where she now sat.

The sudden need to clean herself, overwhelmed her. She staggered to her feet, trying to be quiet as she opened the glass shower door.

She turned the faucet on, eager to wash away what he'd left on the inside of her thigh. She slid her slender legs under the cold water, revelling in the numbness that quickly consumed her body.

'Peyton' Ian said her name and pulled the shower door back at the same time.

She screamed and brought her hands up to cover her chest. 'Get out'

He examined her, finding it some what bizarre, the way in which she was trying to hide her body from view. He'd already seen everything, they'd just been in the most intimate of situations and yet now she was being shy.

He didn't move, seemingly disinterested with her hysterical behaviour.

'Get out' Her anger turned to a sob.

He grabbed a towel off of the towel rack. 'No, you get out' He requested coolly, holding the creamy towel out for her to step into.

She took a shuddering breath. 'Please, I, I need to shower'

'You don't need to shower. Get out' He repeated.

'No I-'

'You either get out or I drag you out, so why don't you make it easier on me and yourself, hm?'

She didn't see any other alternative, she'd rather do as he said than have his hands touching her goose pimple covered skin. She awkwardly stepped onto the tiled floor, grimacing as he wrapped her in the large towel.

'That's better' He rubbed her arms. 'Look you're shivering'

'I can dry myself' She tried to take over his actions but he was persistent and it only triggered her already nauseous stomach. 'I'm going to be sick' She muttered, inhaling exaggeratedly in an attempt to suppress the bile creeping up the back of her throat. His hands loosened on her and she lurched free, keeling over the toilet basin.

'Oh sweetheart' He held her hair back as she heaved, she was to preoccupied to swipe his hands away and when she'd thought it had eventually subsided, his soft, soothing voice in her ear was like a catalyst and she was choking again. When there couldn't have been anything left in her stomach she fell back onto the floor, his arms around her, supporting her fragile body. The towel had come loose and he covered her with care, stroking his hand repeatedly over her forehead. 'There we go, it's all over now. I'm sorry, it must have been the drug they had to give you, you've probably had a bad reaction'

She doubted that, she knew what it was. Morning sickness.

His fingers were interlocked with her left hand and it was only now that she noticed, and more importantly, noticed what he was inspecting. Her wedding ring.

She jerked her hand away like she'd just been scolded.

He snatched her wrist back with purpose.

'No, you-you've taken e-everything e-else' She stuttered desperately.

Demoralized, her bloodshot eyes watched him roughly remove the ring that had been a permanent fixture on her finger since the day she'd said her vows.

'You don't need it any more' His knuckles whitened as his fingers curled, tightly around the band.

She flexed her hand, feeling seemingly more naked than ever before.

'You'll have a new one soon' He professed. 'You're mine baby, always and forever'


	5. Five

When the queasiness had finally eased off her eye lids had grown heavy. She was so exhausted and the drug was yet to fully leave her system, leaving her bleary and desperate for rest. It hadn't taken a lot of persuasion to get her back into bed and she'd past out as soon as her head had hit the pillow.

She awoke late the next day, disorientated and confused. But all too quickly, the horrific happenings of the last forty eight hours came flooding back to her.

She gazed around the room. She'd not really been thinking about her surroundings when Ian had ushered her inside the large bedroom, his hands hoisting her torn dress up.

The walls were cream and the furniture, black. It was sleek, modern and expensive. There was a chic dressing table on the far wall and she immediately took note of the items sitting atop of it. Her favourite products, her choice of deodorant, perfume and make-up all sat arranged neatly. She turned her head away, disturbed by his knowledge of her but instead of escaping the result of his blatant stalking, her stare met a photo frame of herself on his bedside table. She shuddered, pushing the sheets back.

There were clothes, a pair of jeans and a simple t, along with underwear, laying at the bottom of the bed.

With reluctance she dressed, she'd wear his clothes rather than have him see her naked any day.

She wasn't naive to think that her being left unattended would mean she was free to make a quick escape. She'd learnt the previous day that breaking free would garner skill and preparation and even though he wasn't in the room, baby siting her, she was positive he wasn't far. With caution she exited the room. The hall floor was cold and marbled and she couldn't prevent her feet from making a small slapping noise with every step. She paused at the staircase, peering down through the metal bars. Her stomach rumbled noisily as she inhaled the unmistakable smell of toast and eggs.

'Come on down sleepy head, I've got your breakfast on the table' His voice travelled up to her.

She hated the sudden haste in which her feet carried her to the bottom. It was wrong, she knew that but her stomach was growling and she'd not eaten anything substantial in the past two days.

Ian smiled attentively when she walked in. 'Good morning you' He rose from his chair and she cringed noticeably when he approached her, kissing her cheek and pulling her chair out politely. 'I made them just the way you like, scrambled'

She decided ignoring him and not participating in a conversation would be the best and only possible way for her to get the meal down her without vomiting through revulsion, although she was pretty certain her baby would have her vomiting in due course anyway.

He spent the rest of their breakfast talking with her, or more precisely, at her. She didn't answer his questions or remark on his comments and he let it go, acting as though she was being the most riviting of people.

She still felt hungry after, she had a big appetite at the best of times but she was feeding two right now which practically meant she was hungry all the time.

It was when he had his attention solely on his newspaper that she began to study her cutelery thoughtfully. The knife wasn't that sharp but sharp enough to do some damage if need be.

He cleared his throat distractedly and turned the page when she bravely and subtly slid it off the table and into the back of her pants.

A charge of incitement filtered through her. She was convinced that she had the upper hand, that he hadn't noticed, that he was too wrapped up in reading, so it came as a shock when he spoke without looking up from the sports section.

'Peyton put the knife back' Ian instructed calmly.

Her eyes widened.

'Now'

'I haven't-' She closed her mouth when he abruptly looked up, folding the paper and discarding it on the table.

'I don't appreciate being lied to Peyton'

She stood up, the chair screeching against the hard wood floor.

He made the four paces over to her and she cowered away.

Hastily, her shaking digits moved behind her and slipped into the waist band of her jeans, seizing the knife. She carelessly aimed it at him.

He breathed out heavily, 'I really wanted to be able to trust you, but you're making it really difficult right now'

'Get away from me'

The sharp implement jerked with her unsteady arm. Ian held his ground, appearing unfazed, he looked at his watch.

'I've got to go out in half an hour and I didn't want to have to confine you to one room' He'd had too high expectations, he realized that now. It had only been two days, this rebellious behaviour was to be expected.

He was sly and quick though and she was easily overpowered.

He pried the weapon from her bawled hand and put it back in it's rightful place.

'Have you had enough to eat?'

Her brow furrowed. His calm demeanor and nonchalance was getting tiring.

'Yes? Good, cause I really want to get going' With his hand on her lower back he directed her out of the kitchen, leading her to a door opposite the stairs.

The room was windowless and she felt like she was being led into a mental asylum. There was a bed in the far corner and a large number of books and CD's.

'I should be back by this evening'

'Where're you going?' She snarled.

'I have a few things to take care of'

'And you're leaving me in here?' She asked incredulously.

'Well when you show me that you can behave, I'll treat you with respect'

'It's not like there's anywhere for me to fucking going' She exclaimed. 'I don't have a clue where I am, we're in the middle of fucking no where'

He smiled. He was well aware of where they were. It would take her over two hours to walk to the main road if she miraculously went in the right direction and even then it was unlikely that she'd come across any cars.

'I'd just rather not waste my evening having to rescue you'

'Don't you mean kidnap?'

'No Peyton. I mean rescue. You wouldn't survive long out there by yourself, with no food or water, it would be suicide'

'Well I'd rather take my chances than be here with you'

'Which is why you are staying safely in here' He patted her cheek. 'See you later'

* * *

'What is taking so long for these results to be released?' Lucas snapped. He'd been waiting outside for the last half hour and didn't appreciate being made to wait. 'Have you found anything at all? You said it would take a minimum of a few hours. It's the next fucking day. This is time we can't afford to waste'

'Lucas we're well aware of the situation.' The inspector sighed. 'Believe me when I say, we're doing everything we can. We've just had the results in- apart from Peyton's blood, there was no other DNA traces'

Lucas had been counting on this to point them in the right direction, he'd been depending on this for a lead and suddenly it all seemed so hopeless.

* * *

She jolted upright at the sound of the lock clicking and for a brief second, her day dreaming had her optimistically hoping that she was being saved.

Of course she wasn't.

Ian smiled. 'Hey baby?' His eyes fluttered around the disorganised room. To say she'd got a little restless in his long absence was a bit of an understatement. Determination had fueled her. She'd resolutely searched the room. When she'd failed in trying to pick the lock with a plastic shard from a broken CD cover she'd become engrossed in finding a weapon in every object- from the books and CD's to a set of head phones, everything and anything became a key agent in her executing a successful getaway.

Her scheming seemed worthless in retrospect. She was going to be ready, she was going to be standing behind the door and pounce on him but she'd not heard any car, she'd had no warning that he'd returned. With him stood, tall and foreboding in the doorway, she was pretty certain she was kidding herself that she'd really had any chance.

'Well if I'd known you were just going to demolish all this stuff, I would've locked you in the basement' He kicked the broken pieces of a Coldplay CD. 'I guess it doesn't matter' He fort hard to keep his temper, here he was trying to make her as happy as can be, buying her all this materialistic shit and she was just being disrespectful. He wouldn't snap though, she was trying her hardest to get to him but he wouldn't crack, he'd break her if it was the last thing he ever did. He was going to make her his. It was all about detaching her from everything she was accustomed to, until she had nothing left that resembled the life she'd once lived, only then would she see that he was the only one that loved her.

He walked back out the room, leaving the door unlocked.

She peered through into the contrastingly bright hall way, this certainly wasn't how she'd been fantasising the day would end.

'Come on' His smiling face peeped back round the door. 'I've got something for you'

He took her into the downstairs bathroom, her stomach rapidly filling with dread.

He sat a box on the sink edge and her eyes scanned it. Hair dye.

'No' She refused directly.

'It will only take a moment'

She new it was trivial and probably not worth fighting but her hair defined her in a way. It had grown darker but was still very much blonde and it was all she'd ever known. It suited her and she liked it and more importantly, Lucas liked it that way. He always told her so.

Ian assertively took her arm, pulling her in front of the sink. She thrashed herself in the opposite direction.

'I said no'

Her restraint surprised him and it took more effort than he anticipated in getting her back in front of the basin.

'Get your fucking hands off me' She cursed coarsely.

He didn't like being spoken to like that, he didn't like her incessant contempt toward him. He pressed his entire body weight against her, trapping her and forced her head over the large washbasin, perhaps gripping the back of her neck a little harder than necessary.

She moaned softly and flinched when the cold water hit her head. She jerked impulsively but he held her steady and she wailed in displeasure.

It was an exasperating fifteen minutes, for the both of them and he got perhaps just as soaked as she did.

Her stubborn struggling finally subsided when he rinsed the dye out. She watched the dark, black tinged water swirl down the plug hole.

'All done' He announced in an overly cheerful tone. He took a step away from her, releasing his tight hold and humming nonchalantly.

She stayed, gripping the basin for a long moment before slowly standing upright, her back aching with the force in which he'd been holding her bent over.

Her sodden curls hung limply, dripping down her shirt.

'See, was it really necessary to make all that fuss?' Ian had returned with towel in hand, rubbing her hair carefully.

Her eyes bore into the mirror. The reflection staring back at her wasn't Peyton Elizabeth Scott. She didn't recognise the vacant, dark haired girl.

'I like it' He brushed a hand through it gently. 'You look more sophisticated...and sexy' He kissed her neck, his muscles contorting as his arms snaked around her waist, a successful smile curling his lips.

* * *

Lucas slammed the car door heavily. Mad, didn't quite define what he was feeling right now. It seemed liked the whole world was against him. His head was throbbing with the past hours conversations down at the station, he wasn't happy with how his wife's disappearance was being handled and he was beside himself with worry. He quickly checked the mail box out of habit, not expecting any post but finding one lone letter.

He opened the blank envelope, his breath immediately catching in his throat.

There was no uncertainty about what it was and whose it was. Peyton's silver wedding band lay cold in his hand.

He didn't know how to interpret the small item. What did it mean? Was she dead? Was it some sick and twisted way of telling him that they, whoever _they _was, had her? There was no ransom note.

He double checked the now empty package- there was definitely no note. He was willing there to be something more, anything. He had money, he could give them money if that's what this was about.

He looked up and down the street, optimistically looking for some obscure, suspicious looking vehicle, for some clue as to who had delivered the ring. Everything looked in order. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

He didn't understand. But what he did register, even in his fragile state of mind, was that this was meditated and beyond personal.


	6. Six

She'd been separated from the life as she knew it for a week now. She'd never spent that long away from Erin and it feels paralysing. She wonders what their doing, how their handling this. She worries about silly little things, like the way Erin gets upset if she doesn't have her polka dot drink cup or whether Lucas has made sure she's brushing her teeth properly. She's started wondering if she'll ever see them again.

Her optimism is slowly diminishing. It seems so strange that meerly two weeks ago her biggest concern was whether she should carry on working or give it up to concentrate on her family. She loved her work but with another baby on the way she was starting to feel like she was missing out. She'd been so indecisive but in hindsight she doesn't know why she was finding the decision so hard. Giving up work, for just a few years wasn't a big deal. It's what she wanted, she realised that now, only now, with her decision reached it was no longer relevant. Her life was no longer in her control.

She found herself thinking about obscene things, she found herself having an internal battle on whether to tell Ian of her pregnancy. Telling him of the pregnancy would mean convincing him that it was his and that was something she was unwilling to do as of yet. It also meant she was giving up, that she was resigning to the fact that her life was now here. She refused to make this beautiful discovery something so vial and disgusting. The thought of having his child made her cold all over and the thought of pretending to be having his child was just as horrific. She didn't want to pretend, she didn't want to put herself through that and she didn't want to do that to Lucas.

'Why are you doing this?' Peyton uncharacteristically spoke. She was standing peering out the window of the minimalist living room. She'd made the utmost effort to avoid communication completely, she was cold and mute most of the time and although Ian found it frustrating he was yet to show it.

He looked up from the camera he was fiddling with, he found the question absurd, funny even. She was intelligent, he knew that, it was part of what attracted him to her and yet she couldn't seem to get her head around the simple fact that he loved her.

'I love you' He stood up and she sighed as he approached her.

She really couldn't get her head round it. She couldn't believe that he was in love with her because her understanding of the word love all revolved around trust and having someones best interest at heart, regardless of what your own desires were. She'd been taught that by her father, it was something that was instilled in her at a young age, it's what she had with Lucas. She knew her husband would put her before himself, she knew he'd doing anything for her, regardless of his own wants, she trusted him- that was love.

'I don't love you' She whispered plaintively. 'And I'll never love you'

He discarded her revelation as denial. She did love him.

'If you loved me you'd let me go, you'd stop hurting me, you'd let me go because you'd want me to be happy Ian. You think this is a relationship? It's not. I hate you'

Her words provoked him and he impulsively grabbed her arm, pinning her against the wall.

Shock had her frozen, he'd rarely gotten physical with her since he'd brought her here.

His lips probed hers and once the initial shock wore off she struggled against him.

'Get off' She hissed. 'Aren't you listening Ian? I said I hate you. You think I'm attracted to you?' Her voice rose bravely, her usual feisty behaviour showing itself. 'You repulse me'

She felt an intense, vindictive buzz reverberate through her.

Her confidence wilted when he didn't react.

He tilted his head, a sly smirk on his face as he gazed at her, his eyes averting to her rose bud lips every now and then.

'I was beginning to think you'd lost your fiery spirit baby'

She wasn't thinking straight when she spat in his face, it just happened. Hate was a strong emotion, one she was positive she hadn't felt until now, but it's definitely what she withheld for him, pure hatred.

He jarred her into the wall and she winced, watching in disgust as he wiped the glob of saliva from his cheek and sucked it from his fingers.

'I saw Lucas yesterday, he didn't look so good. I don't think the investigation is progressing all that well' He feigned empathy. 'Poor guy' He smiled.

She blinked, inevitably imagining a broken Lucas. She wanted so badly to comfort him, to be in his arms. She wanted to hear his voice, for him to know she was alright.

'Let me ring him' She knew it was a pointless plea but she couldn't stop herself from trying. 'Just for a second, just to let him know I'm ok'

Her commitment to Lucas had his blood rushing and a throbbing headache forming.

'I was thinking we could make a little video and send it to him actually, it might cheer him up' She found his enthusiastic smile disturbing.

His hand encased hers, squeezing her nimble fingers together somewhat painfully as he pulled her out of the living room.

She was positive that whatever his intentions were they weren't good and her suspicions were confirmed when he opened the bedroom door.

She scanned the room, taking in the camera's professionally positioned round the bed. It was now clear why she'd been confined to ''her'' room for the duration of the morning.

His objective was clear.

He turned the video cameras on with experience before moving directly before her, twirling one of her now, near black locks. 'I get that you're worried sweetheart and you want to show him that you're ok. We'll show him how happy you are now, he'll see that you're not meant for him, ok?'

'You're sick' She mustered, backing up. 'I'm not doing _that_'

'Peyton I think I've been more than a little considerate, I've promised to leave Erin unharmed but you seem incapable of keeping to your end of the deal. I mean, don't get me wrong, I have no problem with that, by all means, I'm not going to lie, you know how much I want to get rid of her, I'll take great pleasure in making Lucas watch and-'

'Stop' She shook. 'Stop' She clenched her hands together. 'Please I, I can't do this, anything but this'

'Of course you can'

'I can't do that to him, don't make me' She was picturing Lucas watching her with Ian intimately and it made her skin crawl, she didn't want him to think badly of her, she couldn't bare him hating her.

He nodded his head. 'That's fine, if I go now, I might be in time for the bed time story'

Picturing Lucas watching their daughter murdered was definitely the worst of the two horrendous options. Worst didn't quite translate it, it was ghastly enough being apart from the little girl but the thought of her no longer existing in this world didn't bare thinking about.

'But sweetheart, know this. I'll tape it and I'll make you watch every last second too' His voice took on a fierce, threatening tone.

Ian Banks was clearly more depraved than she'd ever imagined.

His psychological torturous games were beyond her.

'No' Her fingers pinched at the skin above her wrist, already plagued with shameful guilt. 'I'll do it' She mumbled hesitantly, there was no other way.

'Come here'

She walked to the end of the bed where he was now sitting.

'Come here'

She exhaled heavily before letting his hands pull her resisting hips down onto his lap so she was effectively straddling him.

'Kiss me, like you kiss him'

* * *

Lucas lifted Erin into bed, tucking her in.

He was finding sleep hard to come by and so was the traumatised infant. He'd spent every night in her little single bed, unable to let her go, even if sleep wouldn't come, the knowledge that she was safe in his arms helped him relax and it was easier this way anyhow. When she woke up screaming, he was always there to settle her back to sleep.

'Good night baby girl' He pressed a lingering kiss to her head, before attempting to sing her a lullaby. He couldn't sing. Erin always insisted on a bedtime song, it was Peyton's job, she was quite the modest singer. Lucas liked hovering in the doorway listening to the song of the night. She'd nudge him on the way out and he'd just kiss her and then he'd tease her and tell her she needn't look far for a new act to sign.

He stumbled a little over the words that Peyton new inside out and coughed conscientiously as he finished.

Erin's emerald, rounded orbs focused on him, foreign to this change in routine.

He held her hand. 'I'm just going to be downstairs for a little while, if you need me you just come down' His thumb drew a number on her palm. 'Or call' He added hopefully.

She shifted down further into the safe warmth of her bed.

He kissed her little button nose, similar to that of his own.

'I love you so much darling'

She gave a little nod of acknowledgement and held her bear out for his bedtime kiss. Lucas dutifully responded.

'Good night bear' He smiled, getting to his feet and giving her hand a little squeeze before making himself let go and wander to the door. He left it wide open.

He was constantly feeling forever guilty, the chaos that had ensued upon the young Scott family had Lucas occupied with nothing other than the case. His time didn't stretch to that of Erin Scott and he knew she needed him and he was doing the best he could, but Nathan, Haley and Brooke had been her care givers for the past six days, with him taking over at night.

He sighed, stepping down the last carpeted stair to the floor boarded hallway.

The flapping of the letterbox, garnered his attention. A brown envelope, hung between the two grooves. His heart thumped in his ears. He snatched the package, simultaneously pulling the latch off and opening the door. He scanned the street through the darkness. A dog barked three doors down but apart from the excitable hound it was silent and orderly. He sighed, locking up the door again. Dread had his fingers quivering, making opening the blank parcel difficult. He opted for tearing instead.

Inside was a DVD. Again there was no note, no indication as to where or who from the envelope had been delivered.

He walked into the living room. It was littered with Erin's toys, and dirty plates and glasses. Tidying had definitely been the last thing on his mind as of late, and allowing Haley to pander over him wasn't something he'd welcomed. He'd insisted that she go home earlier that day, much to her persistent badgering to let her clean up and make dinner.

The dvd system droned as he slid the disc in and it loaded. He sat on the wooden coffee table, the remote clutched in his hand.

Anticipation had his stomach in knots.

The picture finally came. A girl, straddling someones lap filled the large TV screen.

It didn't take him long to realise who the girl was.

Peyton.

It was zoomed in on just her, edited so the other person, the man with his hands all over his wife, was indistinguishable. It was in black & white and soundless and the video was of good quality, created by someone with skill and knowlege of cameras.

His brain couldn't process what he was seeing. A labyrinth of emotions conflicted inside him. He was seeing things. He had to be.

It was definitely her. He knew every curve and mark on her body, he had no doubt that it was her.

The last thing he wanted to see was someone raping her but she wasn't being held down she wasn't struggling; from what he could determine, she was a willing participant.

The picture changed and her hand moved between their two bodies to unbuckle the man's belt. The little action sparked something inside Lucas. Anger.

He'd never even comprehended her cheating on him. She wouldn't do that. She'd never be disloyal.

But betrayal was the only thing he could apprehend as he endured watching her voluntarily kissing the guy.

He wanted to switch it off, he wanted to stop this unbearable footage from being burned into his retinas. But it was too late. He was fossilised to the table, unable to turn away.

His brow was knitted together as he stayed transfixed before the screen.

It was only when she was on her back in just her underwear and the camera was focused on her face that he recognized that not everything was as it seemed. He saw her facial features clearly for the first time and more prominently, he saw her discomfort.

His resentment and anger dwindled. He was sickened with himself for having temporarily believed that she was freely a part of this.

She wasn't and although relief came with that understanding, his body trembled vulnerably, bestowed with heart aching remorse. He instantly wished that it was as it had initially appeared.

Although, to a stranger this might seem as some crude sex tape, he was certain that she wasn't a consenting adult. He knew this woman's body better than she knew it herself. After years of perfected love making he knew what she liked, he knew how she moved, he knew what expressions she made. Her back jarred against the mattress and her perfect lips opened and he knew, if there had been sound, it would have been an undisguised whimper of protest. He saw the unconcealed flecks of disdain in her eyes.

She looked directly into the lens for a split second and Lucas paused the image. The grey scale emphasised the whiteness of her skin and her hair looked darker than ever.

He slid off from the table edge, on his knees, his hand trailing over her face.

His eyes were burning, tears daring to spill over his lashes. He sniffed loudly and blinked them away with determination before resuming the film.

Her brave charade became blatantly obvious with every passing second and the more apparent it became to him, the more his throat stung.

The camera changed to a different angle, for the first time giving a slight view of the man. Lucas paused the picture again.

A chill of contempt rushed down his spine, an animalistic need to kill this person bubbled in the forefront of his mind.

There was no clue or possible way that Lucas could see of identifying the man though. His features couldn't be seen, his head buried in her neck. There was nothing.

Accept...Lucas squinted, his nose nearly touching the TV. There was, what looked like, the edge of a tattoo at the bottom of the screen, the edge of a wing.

Like a light being switched on, he instantly knew the name of the culprit. The tattoo was of Peyton as a angel, she'd treasured the picture having been given it from her birth mother, that was until Ian Banks entered her life and had it tattooed on his back.

Lucas felt sick.

He made it to the kitchen sink just in time, he gagged, his oesophagus contracting as he projected into the sink.

Tears of despair blurred his vision, his fists clenched in frustration. He swiped the pile of plates from the sideboard, a loud crash, echoing in his head. He panted breathlessly before rationality finally took hold and he reached for the phone.

It rung once and then she picked up.

'Brooke? I, I need you to come look after Erin'

* * *

Lucas had stepped outside over two hours ago, while the inspectors watched the video, he couldn't sit through that again. He'd told them of his beliefs and they'd calmly asked him to wait outside.

'Mr Scott?'

He jumped, jerking up from his uncomfortable seat and heading back into the office.

Inspector Jenkings didn't waste any time. 'You said the ring was put in your mailbox three days ago? Why didn't you bring this to us earlier?'

'I, I' He shook his head. 'I was mulling it over in my head' He stuttered. He'd not mentioned or brought Peyton's ring to their attention because he felt he could do more than the police, seeing as they seemed to be doing nothing of any good but after the latest package he realised he'd been stupid, he needed their help.

'You were mulling it over?'

'Look I know I should have brought it in but that doesn't matter, you know who's got her, we can find her now'

'Lucas, Ian Banks is dead'

'What?' Lucas shook his head.

'This can't possibly be Ian Banks in this video because he died in a car crash six years ago'

'No, it's him' His brow knitted together.

The inspector scratched his head.

'Mr Scott did you know your wife was having an affair?'

'What? That's not what this is'

'I'm afraid this film' He wavered his hand in the air. 'Is nothing more than a sex tape- Jealousy is a powerful thing, perhaps he got tired of sharing her, perhaps the purpose of this video was to break up your marriage?' He suggested uncouthly.

'She's not having a fucking affair' Lucas hit the inspectors desk in aggravation. 'I know that's, that's probably what it looks like but it's not, I know it's-'

'Mr Scott, do you want to know what I think?' Jenkings stood from his chair. 'I think this is what happened, you're wife had an affair and this tape fell into your hands. Driven by jealousy, you confronted her, but things didn't end well did they Lucas? You argued, you stabbed her, you then panicked and made it look like a break in and have been withholding evidence and lying to the police ever since'

Lucas was in shock.

'You're fucking insane' He muttered.

'The man in this video, your wife's lover testified earlier today' The inspecter informed him.

'What? Who?' Lucas exclaimed.

The door opened and he watched in disbelief as two supporting officers waltzed in.

'Mr Scott, you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?'

He was beyond astonished. He just stood staring. It had to be some kind of joke. They couldn't be serious.

The click of the handcuffs, securely fastened round his wrists brought on the realisation that this was very much real.

'Mr Scott, do you understand?'

He didn't understand. 'You have no evidence, this isn't right' He muttered, creases of confusion forming on his sweaty brow.

His legs betrayed him as he was pulled toward the door. His heart was racing at an unhealthy rate. This couldn't happen, he couldn't allow this to happen. He reeled forward. If this happened, she'd be forgotten. Peyton's face flashed ruthlessly in front of his eyes, urging him to fight, fight for her. He was out of control. His body thrashed back and forth, trying to disarm the two officers holding him. He couldn't hear anyone or anything, just his own heavy, gasping breath and palpitating heart.

'I didn't kill her, you can't stop, you've got to find her' The words were slurred and unintelligible to the men around him. They were content on one thing only, taking him down.


	7. Seven

'Is your name Michael Smith?'

The jittery man in his mid thirties swallowed, nodding anxiously.

'Please answer for the sake of the recording' Inspector Jenkings gestured to the tape recorder.

'Y-yes'

'When did you meet Peyton?'

'Er' The man wrung his hands together nervously. 'About nine months ago. At the park'

'The park?'

'Yes, I have a daughter' He clarified. 'A little older than Erin'

Inspector Jenkings looked down at the folder in his grasp. 'That's right, Lydia'

Michael nodded. 'They got on well and Peyton and I hit it off'

'Did you know she was married?'

'Yes a-and at the time I was happily married too but Peyton and I, we had this connection'

'When did your relationship change from being innocent friends to something more serious?'

'You mean when did we first have sex?' He translated.

The inspector nodded.

'The kids had a play-date at her house, I went over there to collect Lydia but you know what kids are like, they begged for a sleepover. Lucas was out of town and once the girls were settled one thing just led to another' He looked down ashamedly. 'We didn't see each other again for a couple of weeks, she couldn't stand the guilt but I had to see her- I went to her work and from then on in we were seeing each other whenever we could'

'Did Peyton ever talk about leaving her husband?'

'From what I could gather he was a good guy and she really didn't want to hurt him. I couldn't carry on though, I left my wife for her, I didn't want to hide with her, I was inlove with her' He admitted passionately, his eyes tearing up. 'It's my fault she's dead' He choked out. 'I should never have made the damn video'

'Did Peyton know about the tape?'

'She knew, she just didn't know I had every intention of giving it to her husband'

'When did you give the tape to Mr Scott?'

'The, the night before P-Peyton's disappearance' He shook his head in frustration. 'I just wanted to do what she couldn't. I wanted him to know so we could start a life together with Erin and Lydia' He gushed. 'I never meant for this'

'Michael why didn't you come forward earlier?'

'I thought I'd be accused of hurting her and I can't afford to be taken away from my daughter. I was scared but I-I loved her so much, if he did this, if he's killed her I just want justice'

* * *

The room was silent aside from the clock on the wall that was ticking tauntingly. Although he was very much aware that it were impossible, it seemed that with every passing second it was getting louder and louder, mocking him.

He'd been prescribed with a stronger dose of his usual medication.

He'd fainted shortly after being arrested and the doctors had been quick to decide that this stress wasn't any good for his heart condition and suggested he take it easy.

He found it ludicrous that only an hour later he'd been locked up in a cell, so much for reducing his stress.

Being left alone, isolated in the small room had done nothing but increase his blood pressure, that he was certain of. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her face, he saw Ian Banks with his grimy hands all over her. The footage was engraved into his mind, there was no escaping and these visions only fueled his growing frustration.

It had now been sixteen hours, ten minutes and counting since he'd been put behind bars, another sixteen hours and ten minutes that _he'd _been with her, that _he'd_ done god knows what to her.

'Luke'

He jumped from the chair as Haley walked into the square visiting room followed by Brooke.

'Oh god' Haley was a mess to say the least, she raced over to him, her arms tightening painfully around his taught chest. 'Are you ok?' Her voice was laced with concern.

'I'm fine'

'God we've tried everything Luke, they won't release you, I, I don't understand, how can they do this?'

He didn't have an answer it was the same question he'd been asking himself all night.

'How can they possibly have evidence of you doing something you haven't done?'

'Perhaps he has done'

'Brooke' Lucas' eyes bore into her. 'You don't think-'

'Where were you?' She demanded, her cheeks flushed. She'd spent days thinking this through and couldn't get her weary mind round it. 'No one knows where you were'

'Brooke' Haley interrupted, her eyes filled with fury. 'Stop it. Lucas didn't do anything' She snapped surely. 'The last thing he needs right now, is his friends questioning his whereabouts, ok'

'I spoke to the neighbours, they said they heard you arguing-'

'Yes' He growled. 'We were arguing and I pushed her down the fucking stairs and then I disposed of the body' He ranted sardonically, his face contorted with rage.

'That's not funny' Haley crossed her arms. 'Just be quiet. They're already looking for motives Luke, you can't let them hear you say things like that' She hissed.

'Well if it was up to Brooke I'd already be in Prison'

'That's not what I want' The brunette sighed, pressing her fingers into her eyes. 'I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry, I just, I need my best friend to be ok'

'And I need my wife to be ok' He exclaimed.

Brooke nodded solemnly. 'I know'

'I would never hurt her, never. I have never hurt her. This is a set up.'

'We know' Haley slid her hand into his, squeezing it reassuringly.

'She's my world' He continued, 'You're her best friend Brooke, you know damn well how much she loves me how much I love her. She's my everything, I love her-'

'I know' Brooke looked at him shamefully. 'I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry'

Lucas pressed his head up against the cold tiled wall. 'Where's Erin?' He almost sobbed out her name.

'She, they' Haley took a breath. 'Social services have taken her' She all but whispered.

Lucas' arm flung out and he slammed the wall, rocking his sweaty forehead against the dirty wall.

'Nathan, Nathan's down there talking to them, they can't keep her Luke. They're just figuring out where's the best place for her to be right now'

'More like trying to get her to tell them that her daddy killed her mummy' He barked.

'Luke' A tear raced down Haley's flushed cheek.

He spun around, his eyes darker than ever before.

'You're her God Mother Brooke' He gripped her shoulders and she shuddered. 'Promise me you'll take care of her, promise me you won't stop until you've got custody'

'I-I promise'

'Swear'

'I-I swear Lucas, I swear'

'Don't you stop until you have her in your arms. You look after her' He demanded, fiercely. 'You look after her like she's your own'

'Lucas' Her hands cupped his face despairingly but he couldn't meet her caring gaze, he pulled away with force. 'I'm going to get you the best attorney' Her voice wavered from it's usual confident rasp. 'You're going to be out of here before you know it'

'You look after her' His tone was threatening but bordering on desperation.

'We will' Haley promised tearfully. 'You know we will'

* * *

A warm breeze hit Ian's face and he smiled, he did love being by the coast. He turned his head away from the appealing ocean view to the man hurrying down the barren sandy shoreline toward him.

His tie was hanging loosely, his top button undone, his messy hair ruffling in the sea air and as he got closer the dark sinkholes under his eyes became even more prominent.

'Michael' Ian greeted cheerfully, lifting his black shades and shaking the anxious guy's hand. 'How're you?'

'O-Okay'

'Good, good. Well?'

'It's done' Michael admitted gravely.

'Bravo' Ian clapped his hands together in satisfaction, everything really was going so smoothly, more so than he'd ever anticipated. 'They believed you?'

'They said they'd call me if they had any more questions but yeah I-I think so'

'Good man, Well as agreed, here's the money' Ian held out a shinny black brief case, his eyebrow quirking questioningly when the man didn't take it.

'The, the lady' Michael stuttered. 'She, she's okay right?' His face lined with self-condemnation.

'She's none of your concern Michael'

'She's got a family and friends that are all so, so worried about her'

Ian looked at him, his face hidden with indifference.

'She's got a-a little girl' He blurted ruefully.

'And so have you' He reminded condescendingly. 'A terminally ill little girl. A little girl who needs her Daddy to be a man and provide the money for her surgery'

Michael's already pale complexion transcended a deathly white.

Ian temptingly held the brief case out again. 'Are you going to be the father she needs you to be Michael?'

He remorsefully took the money, his hand shaking with guilt.

'Good Man' Ian squeezed his arm with a smile. 'Your doing the right thing'

He doubted that, but he'd do anything for his child.

'Relax' Ian encouraged with a wide smile. 'You should be over the moon, I think I've been more than generous'

'You have' Michael nodded his head. 'Thank you' He begrudgingly shook his hand one last time.

'I'll be in touch Michael' and with that, Ian turned and breezily made his way up the beach, leaving the sinner behind to wrestle with the unrelenting shame that he would forever be burdened with.

* * *

Lucas had spent a infuriating two hours being interrogated. Every question that was asked he answered truthfully, only to have them writing off his honesty as lies. They talked about a man, Michael Smith, they told him things he'd said. He couldn't get his head round it. He'd never heard of the man and he sure as hell knew it wasn't the man in the video. It didn't seem to matter what he said, they had a answer for everything and what hurt most was when they'd insistently asked him where he'd buried her body.

Perhaps it was stupidity and in hindsight was most definitely not the wisest of actions but he'd not been able to contain himself, his anger had taken hold and he'd ended up breaking one of the assisting interrogators nose. He'd been locked back up after that.

He'd figured when an officer had come and got him not even an hour later it was to be taken back to be question, so was surprised when they'd announced he had a visitor, he'd assumed he'd not be allowed visitation rights at all after his lapse of aggression.

Nathan was already in the room when they directed him in and his wrists were left cuffed.

'Nate' Lucas didn't speak until they were left alone.

'How're you holding up big brother' Nathan hugged him.

'I've been better'

'You look like shit'

Lucas forced a weary smile. 'Where's Erin?'

'I've been down there nearly all day, Social services are refusing to release her, Brooke's down there now, she won't leave her Luke. Besides, Brooke Davis can be very persuasive, I'm sure she'll have her out of there soon. They say that considering all the trauma she's been through already they want to make sure that where they put her is going to be a consistent, safe home. They want to assess the situation and said they'll reach a decision in the next couple of days.'

Lucas nodded bleakly.

'Brooke's also been on the phone all afternoon, she's getting you an attorney Luke'

Lucas nodded distractedly. 'I need you to do something for me Nate' He mustered.

'Anything'

'I made a copy just in case, it's in my desk draw'

'A copy?'

'Ian Banks sent me this...' He swallowed thickly. 'This sick video'

'Luke' Nathan's face crumpled in discomfort. 'The inspector, he told me' He shoved his hands in his pockets.

Lucas' eyes narrowed and he stared his brother out.

'You believe them' A laugh of utter disbelief escaped his mouth. 'I don't fucking believe it'

'I don't believe them' Nathan hissed. 'I know you'd never hurt her' He exclaimed confidently. 'But, have you considered that she could have been having an affair?' He tried.

'Nathan' Both of Lucas' palms awkwardly(given the metal bounding) connected with the surface of the table and the legs shook. 'You know her, you're talking about her like she's just some, some girl I've dated for a while. She's my wife. You've known her since high school, you dated her for fuck sake. You know her. You know she wouldn't do that. It's not real. That fucking sick-'

'Ian's dead Luke. I've seen the old newspaper records, he died' Nathan pinched the bridge of his nose. 'All I'm saying is that this hasn't happened for no apparent reason. It sure as hell isn't a coincidence that you are being linked to all this, it's deliberate. There has to be a reason' He took a breath. 'I know you don't want to hear this but it's possible. She went off with you behind Brooke's back who's saying she's not to have met someone'

'We were kids and I was the one that did the cheating. She wasn't in a relationship with Brooke' Lucas cried defensively.

'She was her best friend. She still cheated her.'

'Your one to fucking talk Nate. That's completely irrelevant we were stupid teenagers and that was with me Nathan, cause even then it was undeniable. It's always been her and me, it always will be'

Nathan exhaled heavily.

'Please Nate, I need you to help me. I know that what they're saying may appear true but it's not. I know it's not. You think Peyton would leave Erin? Put Erin in danger?'

Nathan looked down, unable to stand the pleading eyes bearing down on him.

'Please, I've never asked you for anything'

'Lucas I want her found just as much as you do, I love her like a sister' He declared adamantly. 'But this guy that confessed, the police say his story makes sense, he even has a tattoo on his back, of an angel'

Lucas shook his head vigourously. 'You haven't seen the video. Ian Banks is alive. Watch it and tell me it's not him, don't give up on her. Nathan please'

'Ok' Nathan conceded. 'Ok'

'Find Ian Banks Nathan, find him and find her.'


	8. Eight

Peyton had kept it together for the first couple of hours, but quickly there after she'd lost track of time. The stint in which she'd been locked in darkness seemed nothing but an eternity. In reality it had been just under twenty four hours. Her morning sickness was in full flow and she was exhausted and dehydrated and the black basement was doing nothing to calm her nerves. It had given her an awful lot of time to just think, she wasn't grateful for that because her thoughts were consumed with Lucas and more devastatingly, whether or not Ian was delivering the tape he'd spent forever doing to him. She couldn't bare the thought of him watching that and she despised herself a little bit more with each passing second. Her logic told her it wasn't her fault but all the rationality in the world would never be able to convince her that she could of done more, that she could have prevented this.

The bright light was blinding. She pressed her palms into her eyes and her face crumpled when he spoke.

'I'm sorry I was so long, things took a little longer than expected'

His footsteps against the concrete floor were like a sledge hammer to her ear.

'However if you hadn't have disrespected me by ruining your room last time I went out, you wouldn't have had to be locked down here. Hopefully next time I'll be able to trust you, hm?'

She eased her fingers away from her sensitive eyes, slowly adjusting to the light.

Ian had a glass of water that she promptly took, furiously gulping down the liquid.

'You've been sick' He stated. 'Are you not feeling well?'

'Not great, but I assume generally most people wouldn't if they'd been locked in darkness for twenty four hours, maybe it's just me' She muttered.

'As I said darling, I hope that next time I won't have to do that' He pulled her weak form up to standing. 'Do you need to use the bathroom?'

She gave a curt nod of the head. Her bladder felt as if it were going to explode, being pregnant and unable to relieve yourself for twenty four hours was not fun.

'Ok and then I have a present for you, to make up for being gone so long' He kissed her forehead and a noise of disgust escaped her lips. When he released her outside the bathroom door she eagerly slid inside, a safe haven for a few moments at least.

* * *

'That's enough' Brooke screamed, her face burning with anger.

'Miss Davis you're not permitted to be in here'

She quite frankly didn't care what she was or wasn't permitted to do.

They'd refused to release Erin to her, she'd been kept with social services for the past two days. Of course Brooke hadn't left and it was becoming unbearable to watch them trying to pry words from the child's mouth. She'd watched through two way mirrors as her four year old god-daughter sat in a small room, surrounded by thousands of toys that never wanted to be played with.

When she didn't verbally answer their questions, a female and male doll were put before her, intentionally representing Peyton and Lucas.

She was then asked to show them how her Mummy and Daddy got on.

Brooke had snickered, shaking her head in disbelief, she didn't expect Erin to respond, she hadn't so far but she'd smiled stupidly when the little girl had made the two dolls kiss, hug and hold hands.

She'd not smiled when they began in a not so subtle way, asking if Daddy ever hurt Mummy.

Enough was enough.

Erin Penelope Scott was damaged enough. In less than a hour her whole world had been turned upside down and what she needed right now was love and stability. Brooke understood that Social services needed to review the best place for her to be but this was not beneficial to the little girl in the slightest and if her thoughts weren't enough to make her take action, Erin's tears were plenty.

The overly sweet woman who was taken aback by Brooke's abrupt entrance, looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to leave.

On seeing her aunt Brooke, a wonderfully familiar face, Erin was quick to her feet but the psychiatrist grabbed her little arm. 'You can go see Brooke when we're done here' She said, her voice kind yet stern.

'No, she's coming with me now'

'Miss Davis I'm afraid I'll have to call security if-'

'You let go of her right now or so help you god I'll give you something to call security for' She threatened.

As soon as her hand was free, Erin raced into Brooke's arms, clinging onto her so tightly, so desperately that Brooke new she should have done this sooner.

'Miss Davis we're just trying to help'

'You're not. If you have a problem with this, you can talk to my lawyer' Brooke snapped dismissively, rubbing the sobbing infants back. 'It's alright baby, I'm taking you home now. You're safe'

* * *

'Where were you?' Peyton asked gruffly.

'Hm?' Ian was sat on the plush leather in his study. Peyton was keen to turn the room upside down, she was sure some information, something in helping her escape would be stored in his important files but when he wasn't inside, she'd found the door to always be firmly locked. Although infuriating, the fact that he kept it secured only spouted her suspicions.

'Where've you been for the last twenty four hours?' She scowled.

'Just sorting out some unfinished business'

'I have a present for you' He held his hand up, gesturing for her to come join him.

A present.

The horribly alert look in his eyes told her this was most certainly a present she wasn't going to like. He seemed alive with excitement and that wasn't a good thing. He was hankering for her to see and as soon as she was seated he thrust the slightly crumpled paper into her unprepared hands.

She looked at the newspaper.

Her husband on the front cover. It took her a moment to scan what was written, to fully comprehend it's meaning.

He watched with a sick anticipating smile, waiting impatiently for it to all click.

It did, all too quickly. Her world fell apart, everything that was keeping her together, everything that was stopping her from losing her sanity was no more. The knowledge that her husband and daughter were together and would be forever was all a thing of the past.

'Isn't it wonderful? Every thing's working out accordingly' He remarked happily.

'You said you wouldn't hurt her' She whispered, eyes glued to the page that was now shaking in her unstable hand. 'You said you wouldn't hurt her' Her scream pierced through the house.

He flinched a little but shook his head, not understanding. 'And I kept my word darling'

'She has no parents' She exhaled. She'd been a child in a single parent house for the majority of her childhood and she'd not wanted that for her children, but now Erin had neither of them. 'How is that not hurting her?'

'Don't be so dramatic'

'Dramatic?' Her head was aching and she felt sick. 'She's an innocent little girl. God, Where is she?'

'I think social services had to intervene' He told her smugly.

'What?' Her mouth hung open and she shook her head. 'No' She whispered brokenly. She was on her feet quickly, distancing herself from this horrible man. 'How could you? You've just ruined my daughter's childhood'

'Don't call her that'

'What, my daughter?' She scoffed. 'You're deranged if you ever think I'll forget her'

'Well it would be better for you if you'd at least try because you're not going to be seeing her again and it's not healthy to constantly be fretting over someone who'll probably forget you ever existed soon enough'

That was like a stab to the heart.

Her eyes grew larger as she attempted to digest his painful comment.

'Besides' he added cruely. 'Our children will be perfect, you won't have any need to be thinking about her'

'I'll never forget her' Peyton snapped. 'And I'm not having your child' She went to stride past him and he caught her arm.

'Where do you think you're going?'

'The bathroom' She spat. 'Unless you want me to throw up all over you I suggest you move' She growled.

He didn't let go and she did just that.

He cringed as she vomited all over his pants.

'Ergh' He swallowed, taking a large step away.

She exhaled heavily and backed up until she reached a supporting wall before lowering herself to the ground, her eyes closed tightly. She was thankful that so far the nauseousness wasn't as horrendous as it had been with Erin but in her head even though her first pregnancy had, had her feeling an awful lot worst at this stage, it had seemed so much easier, she knew that was for the simple fact that she'd had Lucas pampering over her and making sure he tended to every need.

Ian was mopping at his trousers with a tea towel when he focused on her again.

'Aren't you feeling well?' His concern was sickening to her.

'Evidently not'

'What's the matter?'

'Nothing' She sighed through her nose, eyes still closed.

He abandoned the feeble attempt he was making at cleaning himself up and knelt down beside her, feeling her forehead with the back of his hand.

She winced at his touch.

'You're not warm'

'Maybe it's something to do with the fact that I've been kidnapped and am being held captive by some psycho'

'Funny' He dismissed. 'What do you feel like?'

'I'm fine'

'You're clearly not if you're throwing up- you think it's a bug?'

'I don't know' She shook her head despondently and then her stomach turned again and she swallowed thickly.

'When was your last period?'

His question caught her off guard. 'Excuse me?'

'You heard'

'That's none of your business'

'Tell me'

'I'm not pregnant if that's what you're thinking'

'How can you be so certain?'

'Because I'm on the pill' She fabricated.

'Maybe you were but you haven't been since you've been here'

She shook her head. Over the long days she'd slowly let her guard down. She'd been warped into a false sense of security. Although scared and unhappy and disgusted by the things he demanded of her, she was sure her life wasn't in jeopardy, Ian _loved_ her too much to kill her. But him finding out of the pregnancy was the one thing that could spark his rage that she was yet to see. She knew he wouldn't stand for her to have Lucas' child and the thought terrified her.

'I'm not pregnant' She said with finality.

'There's no harm in doing a test' He decided.

'A pregnancy test isn't something every girl carries around with her Ian'

He rolled his eyes. 'I know that, I have some'

She was unsettled by this. He'd clearly had every intention of getting her pregnant from the very beginning and that thought disturbed her and got her wondering what other plans he had in store for her. She could only be thankful that she was already pregnant.

'Come on, they're in the washroom'

Her heart clenched with fear.

To her great humiliation he'd insisted on staying in the bathroom with her in case she faked the test.

He'd taken it from her hand as soon as she was done and had proceeded to pace back and forth across the tiled floor.

He was making her dizzy.

Despite already knowing the results, she found her nerves growing. But as always when you're awaiting something, time seemed to slow down. She jerked from her stupor when he stopped walking, his mouth open.

'It's, it's positive' He muttered and for a moment she thought he'd figured it out himself, that he must surely of assumed she'd already been pregnant, that Lucas Scott was the man that had made this child with her. He blinked and she was startled to see a tear escape his normally so calm and collected eyes. 'I don't believe it' He said triumphantly. 'A baby'

She didn't dare speak.

'A baby Peyton' He looked at her and she truly despised his joyous expression. He was clearly over the moon. 'I hadn't thought it would happen this soon' He admitted. 'But that doesn't matter' He put the test down and sat beside her on the bath, his hands closing around hers. 'A baby Peyton, our baby' She refused to acknowledge him and she wanted nothing more than to push him away when he lifted her shirt and his fingertips danced lovingly over her unshowing bump but sheer relief stopped her from doing just that. She waited for his hand to disappear before pressing her own palm over her lower stomach, wishing that this baby could stay safely in the womb forever. She didn't want to have to bring up this child with Ian Banks thinking he was it's father. She wanted to scream that it wasn't his, that it would never be his, that she'd rather die than have his baby inside of her. But she couldn't, because she wasn't stupid. She knew that saying those things was like giving her unborn child a death sentence and in a unexplainable kind of way, she wished she had the strength to do just that, so she could save this child, her daughter or son from living this life. Maybe it was selfishness that stopped her, the fear of being totally on her own with Ian Banks or perhaps it was her reluctance to give up, that she was hopeful that she'd be able to get them out of here or Lucas Scott would still save them.


	9. Nine

It had been seven months exactly since she'd been gone and today Lucas was stood in court.

'Lucas Scott the jury finds you...'

He took a sharp intake of breath. His eyes were on Erin and he saw Peyton Scott's eyes gazing back at him. She was a clone of her mother, that was for certain. He wondered if she understood what was going on, if she could really grasp the concept that the following words to leave this mans mouth would define their future, her future, whether or not she'd have her father in her life or not.

'Guilty of murder'

The words resounded in his head, over and over like a broken record.

Erin's face was tilting from Haley to her father in silent questioning.

Guards were quick to come and take him away.

He couldn't look at his distraught family any longer. He was innocent and all of these strangers, the jury, everyone all thought he was capable of killing his own wife. They were all giving up on her and what was worse, was the doubt and lack of faith, the people closest to him were showing. Nathan had reassured him that he was in search of Ian Banks but everytime Lucas met his eyes he was met with scepticism, he was pretty sure his younger brother thought he was crazy.

They'd nearly reached the door when two small arms wrapped themselves around his leg.

He knew who it was and he yanked his forearms free and turned around.

Erin fell into his chest, her hands joing behind his neck like a vice. Given the handcuffs, hugging was difficult. He hated that he couldn't open his arms and pull her into his body.

He hated that she was the only person in the world right now that seemed to love and believe in him. He hated that he'd not heard her beautiful little voice in so long, he hated that she wouldn't speak. She was the only one that new what had really happened, the only one that could save him from this but he'd rather spend the rest of his life in prison than make her relive any of it.

'Sweetie we have to go' Brooke's voice broke through the haze of tears that were streaming down Erin's face.

She understood, she definitely understood what the verdict meant.

The guards had been generous in giving him a moment but were growing impatient and he didn't want her to be pried from his arms, he didn't want to hear her screams.

'Erin, you have to go live with your aunt Brooke for a little while'

Her sobs escalated.

'Just for a little while' He promised, he choked back the lump in his throat. 'Daddy needs you to be a brave girl'

She shook her head and her curls covered her face. He pushed them away with both his hands.

'I love you baby girl, so, so much' He kissed her forehead twice and then the guards were pulling him up.

Erin sniffled loudly and he forced a encouraging smile just for her.

'You look after her' He demanded of Brooke.

The brunette didn't speak, just nodded, her vision blurred with her own tears. She lifted Erin into her arms as he was led away. 'We're going to be alright Erin, I promise, we're going to be just fine'

* * *

'Please I need to go to the hospital' Peyton had been awake all night with twinges in her stomach. She wasn't in the dark like last time, this was her second pregnancy, she knew that these were definitely the beginning of contractions. She'd been ok for the first few hours but her calmness had been quick to dissipate. She wanted a hospital, she wanted to be in the hands of someone who could help her. She screamed at Ian but he just shook his head, telling her it would be alright, that he could do this. But when her waters had broke he'd looked somewhat panicked.

Days had past, slow and tediously for Peyton.

Ian had fussed over her twenty four seven for the duration of her pregnancy and with every passing day, his attentiveness had become more irritating. He was certain she was having a boy and he was delighted at the prospect. She supposed she should be thankful that she was at least being kept in good health, that she hadn't been locked up or been mistreated but she'd wished that upon herself on more than one occasion and then immediately thought herself crazy.

It wasn't crazy.

It would have been a whole lot easier for her to fight or keep up her hatred toward him if he were cruel. She hated that there had now been times when she'd allowed herself to have a simple every day conversation with him. She was lonely and it was inevitable but afterward her self hate and guilt had her quiet and depressed.

Her hormones hadn't been cooperative either, they'd been more than one time when she'd broken down, hysterically crying, pleading him to let her go. She'd tried telling him she'd need to go to the hospital, that she needed to have regular check ups to make sure everything was going fine. He'd told her everything would be fine and not to worry because stress wasn't good for the baby. How could she possibly not be stressed though?

In the beginning she'd made many attempts to threaten his life. She'd spent a vast amount of time concocting plans on how to make her move and weapons she'd use. She'd plan it to the very second but only on one incident had she actually came close. It had been a hot night and like most evenings when he harassed her for more than a kiss, when he was overly promiscuous, she found herself giving him a realm of excuses as to why she couldn't sleep with him. To begin with he'd taken a step back, when he'd first found out she was pregnant he'd nodded his head when she didn't feel well or said she was exhausted but tonight he was persistent in his need for her. When he'd fallen asleep she'd laid awake for some time. If she slept in his room he always made sure to lock them both in and then he usually kept the key around his neck like a medal. Tonight it had appeared to have slipped his mind. The door was wide open. She wondered if it was a test. Either way she wouldn't allow such a chance to escape her, she crept from the bed and made her way quietly downstairs. She returned ten minutes later, a carving knife in hand. He woke up when she was hovering anxiously over him. She managed to stab him in the shoulder but the wound she caused was too high up to be potentially life threatening. He was strong and had control of the situation before she had a chance to strike again.

He hit her for the first time that night.

She'd not made any more attempts since then, she'd not had any opportunity, let alone had the strength.

Her face crumpled as the contractions got a little stronger.

Her calculations said that this shouldn't be happening yet, she had a couple of weeks to go. She wasn't ready for this to happen yet.

Ian had proceeded to pace back and forth, cursing under his breath while she'd laid on the bed and attempted to mentally prepare herself for what was yet to come.

Somewhere between night and morning he'd left and suddenly she was more scared than ever.

Not in a million years had she ever wanted Ian to be the man standing by her while she gave birth but anyone was better than no one and the prospect of being alone, the potential for things to go wrong seemed ever so likely at that moment. She'd sobbed, even attempted to go after him, begging for him to stay.

He said he'd be back, he said he wouldn't be long.

But time stretched beyond her reckoning.

She'd bravely gotten herself a glass of water and a bowl of ice cubes. She'd bravely settled herself in the living room.

This was the first time she'd been left free to roam the house, only she wasn't in any position to really be roaming anywhere.

She turned the television on, hoping to find a distraction, just the background noise was comforting enough in itself.

She reminded herself of the birth classes that she'd attended with Lucas during her first pregnancy, tried to remind herself of the breathing exercises. All of that went out the window when Lucas' face filled the TV screen. The news had come on and they were talking about a court case, not just any court case. Lucas Scott's court case, her disappearance. She let out a strangled scream when he was shown being led out, cuffed and ready to take away.

The Guilty verdict resonated in her head.

She rocked her body, trying to dispel the stabbing pain that were coming in fast intervals now.

She was so consumed by the torment her body was under that she didn't hear the car arrive back outside. She heard the front door though and she didn't think she'd ever been so pleased.

'Oh my god' Someone's voice, not Ian's, sounded, a distinctly female voice.

Tremendous relief seeped through her; the sight of the woman, the stranger before her, an actual person, was beyond comforting. And for a moment, albeit just a split second, she couldn't feel the excruciating pain.

And then another contraction hit and the unbearable feeling had her screaming, but this time she wasn't alone. The woman was by her side, her innate caring ability allowing her to ignore the fact that she'd just been taken hostage, that she'd spent the last two hours in a car with a gun being wavered in her face and countless threats made, concerning her life. This young pregnant lady needed her and it was her responsibility to help all she could.

'What's your name Sweetie?'

If she hadn't been a little preoccupied with the tedious strain of giving birth, Peyton would have laughed. She was certain she'd never heard anything more glorious than this woman's kind voice.

'Her name's Peyton' Ian snapped impatiently, the situation was beyond his control and if there was one thing he didn't like, it was not being in control.

'Peyton, sweetie, I'm Grace and I'm a midwife'

'Jesus, enough with the fucking introductions'

'Go get me a bowl of water, some clean towels and ice' Grace glowered at him, she was a professional after all, authority was her middle name.

He had to stop himself from throttling her, he wouldn't be told what to do. But then Peyton's face contorted and he was hurrying out the room.

'Pl-please he-hel-p- m-me'

Grace nodded. 'It's going to be ok' She lifted Peyton's dress above her bump and pressed against her womb, trying to establish the baby's position. 'Do you know how long you've been in labour Peyton?'

'Toooo- Lonnn-g' She screeched, digging her fingers into Grace's hand. She had no concept of how much time had past but the night had come and gone and that was long enough in her eyes 'It wasn't...wasn't like th-this with Er-Erin' She panted as the contraction past.

Grace looked concerned as she examined between the tired blonde's legs.

'What's wrong?' Peyton cried.

'Your baby's breech Peyton and very distressed' Grace answered softly, her mind trying to figure out the best thing to do. She had no medical equipment, she had no one to advise her, she had no assistants. 'We're going to move you into a different position'

Peyton wailed, throwing her head back in defeat. She was exhausted. 'I can't do it'

'Yes you can' The experienced midwife countered. 'You've got to' She encouraged.

'I, I can't. I can't'

'Yes you can'

Ian then appeared, towels over one arm, a bowl of water in one hand, a cup of ice in the other.

'Help me' Grace ordered of the anxious man.

They both helped Peyton onto the floor and the midwife propped some cushions behind her.

'I can't do th-this'

'Yes you can' Grace insisted firmly. 'I'm going to deliver your baby'

An hour past.

And despite the midwife's concerns she stayed positive and unrelenting in her encouragement. She was concerned that the baby's head would become stuck but luck was on their side because at four forty pm, wailing echoed in the spacious room.

Peyton slumped back against the pillows, her hair glued to her face, her whole body numb.

'You did it Peyton' Grace cooed. 'You have one beautiful baby girl'

A lazy smile touched her lips. Another girl, a sister for Erin, another daughter for Lucas.

'Hold her' Grace instructed Ian, he awkwardly took the fragile newborn in his arms. Peyton watched displeased through half open lids.

She didn't want this man anywhere near her little, innocent child but she was too weary, to physically exhausted to do anything. A tear escaped her bloodshot eyes.

'It's alright' Ian sighed heavily, looking down, crestfallen. 'We can try again for a boy'

Grace cut the umbilical cord.

'Give her to me' Peyton muttered the order. She didn't care what sex this baby was, as long as it was in good health and judging by her set of lungs, she seemed to be doing just fine.

'What's her name?' Grace asked.

'Mary, after my mother' Ian answered.

'No, her name's Sawyer, her name's Sawyer' He'd already taken so much from her, she wouldn't loose this too. She wanted to yell- _she's not even your child_, but dreaded to know the repercussions that would result in.

He didn't argue, she was certain he would have done if it had been the precious boy he'd been so dearly hoping for.

'Sawyer?' Grace rolled the name off her tongue. 'That's beautiful'

Peyton smiled, trailing her forefinger over the baby's dear little cheek. When they'd talked about having more children, Lucas had told her they would call him or her, Sawyer. He'd said it was perfect. Sawyer Scott. Him and her. She stared at the sleeping angel, it really was perfect.


	10. Ten

**A/N** On a quick note, I just wanted to say thank you to all the people that are reading! This is my first story and I'm so grateful for all the support and kind words. I know it probably seems like I'm dragging it on a bit but I wanted it to be realistic and I do have parts written, it's just me trying to piece it all together! Anyway I won't bore you any longer, thank you again! Emera

Peyton barely left the warmth of the bed during the days that followed, trying to recover from the long birth. Getting a decent night's sleep wasn't an option when you had a baby to feed though. Grace helped her as much as she could over those first days and had been an absolute saviour in every sense. Of course she'd been hesitant to trust the woman, she didn't know anything about her, she didn't know if she was a friend of Ian's but instinct told her she'd not been brought here through choice. Peyton had known her for little over seventy two hours but she could safely say that Grace had found a way into her frozen heart.

'You're Peyton Scott aren't you?' Grace asked quietly. She held the four day old baby out to her awaiting mother. Peyton cradled the infant securely in her arms, concentrating on getting Sawyer to feed. She wouldn't latch on but with a bit of expert advice from the observing midwife, Sawyer Scott was soon feeding perfectly. 'Aren't you?' Grace urged.

Peyton's stare warily jolted to the door, Ian wasn't far away, he never was.

'It only just clicked. You're Peyton Scott'

She loved how that sounded. She was Peyton Scott and she never got tired of hearing her first name with that surname. It was thrilling, for someone to know, to know that, yes, she was very much alive.

She stared into the older woman's wise, dark brown eyes.

'Everyone thinks you're dead, they think you were having an affair, that your husband found out and lost it'

'Lucas would never hurt me and I'm not having an affair, not a consenting one anyway' Peyton muttered drearily.

Sawyer stopped sucking, drugged with milk. Grace gently squeezed the baby's tiny foot. The small action brought her back to life, her eyes remained tightly shut but she began feeding once more.

'My other little girl, Erin has turned five since I've been gone' Peyton ran her forefinger over the baby's forehead and cheek. Peyton teared up. 'I heard somewhere that children, they remember their mother's voice. Do you think that's true? Do you think she'll always remember?'

'Of course she will, she does. She remembers everything'

Peyton nodded. 'This one is all her daddy, Erin's just like me but this one, she's got Lucas' nose, she's all him'

Grace was confused, she'd assumed Ian was the father of this child.

Peyton instantly recognised her mistake, her gaze snapped to the dark haired woman. 'I-I had to make him believe, he would've, if I hadn't he, he'd have-'

'Peyton' Grace shook her head. squeezing the new mother's arm reassuringly. 'Shh, it's alright' Her eyes warily darted to the door. 'It's ok. I understand. I'm on your side. I'm going to help you get out of here, I promise you'

'Don't promise me that' Peyton whispered. 'You have no idea what he's like' She exhaled. 'Do you know where we are?'

Grace shook her head. 'I'd just come off a late night shift at the hospital and then he took me, blindfolded me'

'Where?'

'New Orleans'

'Louisiana?' Peyton's face crumpled, she suddenly felt further away from home.

'Louisiana' Grace confirmed. 'We weren't driving that long, maybe two hours'

'They're never going to find us' Grace pulled her into a sideways hug.

'Don't think like that. Besides he's going to have to let me go- if I don't show up at work people will soon enough start to wonder where I am and when I'm back home, I'll make sure I come get you' She smiled positively.

Peyton nodded anxiously, he didn't have to let her go though, he didn't care for Grace and that was what worried her.

'Are you married? Do you have any children Grace?'

'Widowed. Steven past away last year'

'I'm sorry'

'Don't be. He'd been suffering from cancer for a long time, he's at peace now. I still have my son, Rick, he's twenty four and got married a year or so ago, my grand-daughter arrived shortly after'

Peyton smiled.

'Her name's Katie and she's just started to walk. I have a picture here' She fiddled beneath her blue shirt for her locket, opening the silver pendent and holding it out to an interested Peyton. She'd missed things like this, the simple everyday conversations, meeting new people, exchanging stories. Living her life. She envied this woman, she'd watched her child grow, she had a grandchild. Peyton wanted that more than anything and for the first time she was feeling hopeful that she could have it, this woman had brought her hope, this woman was her only way out and she'd take all the help she could get.

* * *

Lucas sat in his cell, the springs of the thin mattress, sticking into him. He ran a hand over his skin head.

Today was meant to be his first visit with Erin.

It had been cancelled.

His behaviour wasn't satisfactory and consequently as punishment, his visitations had all been terminated until further notice.

To say he'd gotten into a few fights was a bit of an understatement.

He couldn't stand it, being here, locked up with so many people that deserved to be here, men that _had_ killed their wives. It made him sick.

His most recent scruff had left him with two stitches above his left eye and a swollen lip. The other guy looked much worse though and it scared Lucas that he held no remorse.

Craig McAdams was 45, jailed for domestic abuse. He'd left his wife on life support and with two kids under the age of five.

The convict was arrogant and held no shame for his crime and took great pride in tormenting anyone who crossed his path.

Lucas Scott happened to cross his path just fourteen hours ago.

He'd happened to find one of Lucas' only possessions, a photo of Peyton.

He'd proceeded to make a few crude remarks concerning her totally _fuckable legs_.

Needless to say Lucas had flipped.

The only positive outcome to his behaviour was that the rest of the inmates seemed to now withhold some respect toward him, he was no longer the outsider, he was one of them. They'd not made it easy for him, he'd not retaliated till now, he'd let them fight him but he wouldn't fight back. Things were different now though, men were shaking his hands, telling him McAdams deserved it.

Brooke had been angrier than ever when he'd been allowed his one call. She'd ranted at him for his full five minute allowance.

He didn't need her yelling at him, he new it was stupid, he new it wouldn't help her fancy attorney in getting him out but he didn't regret it, in fact, breaking that bastards nose had been more than satisfying.

He hated himself for screwing up though, for ruining his chance to see his daughter. Apparently Erin wasn't coping well, apparently she was clingy and wetting the bed every night.

He slid down the cold wall, his thumb running over the glossy photo. It was one from their wedding day. Erin was standing at Peyton's side in a little cream dress with a blue satin sash, designed by Brooke Davis of course, she'd been two at the time. They'd never been one for sticking to the mould. Erin hadn't been exactly planned but they'd taken the news with open arms and when they'd finally decided to marry, their little girl had been right by their sides and they wouldn't have had it any other way. It was a perfect day and the photo he was staring at was his favourite of his two girls, they weren't looking at the camera. Peyton was staring adoringly at their daughter, his mouth still went dry when he looked at their wedding photos, she looked absolutely stunning in a cream dress that wasn't exactly traditional, it ended at her knees and flared out. Erin's hair was short and pinned back cutely on one side, her cheeks were chubby and she had the innocence of a child, something she'd lost recently. He picked up another picture, one of the few he had, this one was more recent, perhaps taken only a couple of weeks before Peyton's disappearance. It was of all three of them at the park. He couldn't get over how happy they looked. They had been so happy and it had all been cruelly snatched from beneath their feet. He'd have given anything to go back.

The cell door opened and his room mate waltzed in.

Lucas didn't acknowledge him, he curled onto his side instead, facing the dark wall, eager to hide his tears from what he knew would be a non understanding criminal.

He closed his eyes, he couldn't go back in time but he could dream that he was with them instead.

* * *

21 days past. Grace wasn't allowed to leave, Ian refused to take any chances, he couldn't risk her telling anyone. Peyton dismissed the niggling worries, dismissed her anxieties over Grace's safety to the back of her mind. She was enjoying every moment of having a friend around.

Peyton laughed, it was joyful and hopeful and real. Definitely the first time her body had shook with laughter for nine long months. It was infectious and Grace was laughing along with her, both their eyes streaming with the effort.

'You didn't' Peyton breathed out between giggles.

'I did' She was telling Peyton about her teenage days and a little incident with her eyebrows and a razor. 'I had to draw them on for a month and when we had swim class they washed off and I was called ET for the rest of school life'

Peyton's laughter that had died out had a sudden burst of life and she snorted childishly.

'Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't have any cosmetic mishaps'

Peyton shook her head. 'You're talking to the girl that has a beauty queen addict as a best friend, she taught me how to pluck my eyebrows by the time I was twelve' Peyton's brow furrowed. 'She did insist on dying my hair when I was about sixteen though, it was naturally blonde already but she died it blonder than blonde. It definitely wasn't my best look, I looked like a barbie for a year' Sawyer gurgled in her arms and she made a funny face at the wide eyed baby. 'I'm sure it looked better than now though, this look tops them all, I look like a vampire. I'm surprised you're not scared of me baby girl' She opened and closed her mouth animatedly and then blew a raspberry on Sawyer's cheek.

'You don't look like a vampire' Peyton gave Grace a disbelieving look. 'Ok, maybe a little' She shrugged a shoulder.

They both laughed again.

Peyton's toothy smile faltered when she noticed Ian watching in the doorway.

'Ian' Her eyes rounded. He looked different. His face was flushed and glazed with perspiration.

It was when he took a step forward that she noticed the gun. His unbridled stare was ferocious and had Peyton shaking and scared in all of a second.

'What're you doing?'

He wasn't looking at her, his target on the women next to her. In a horrible moment of comprehension, Peyton's head jerked in defiance.

'No' She whispered, pushing herself off of the sofa, her hold on Sawyer tightening.

Grace stood, pale and aware. 'Take the baby into the other room Peyton' Her voice was surprisingly steady.

'No. Ian, no. Put it down' Peyton insisted, her courageous tone, fierce and demanding.

He couldn't hear her. He was past the point of reasoning. He wouldn't be stopped or persuaded otherwise. Grace Lorrie had served her purpose. She was no longer needed. She was disposable.

Sawyer whimpered as though she could determine the ending to this tragic story.

'Turn around' Ian demanded, possessed by infatuation.

Sawyer's whimpers broke into a distressed cry.

Grace didn't turn around.

Peyton promptly put her child in the play pen, paying no concern to the baby's shrill screams.

'Ian' She embarked toward him, determination engraved in her features. 'Put the gun down'

He ignored her, aiming the barrel at the women 'Turn around'

Grace stood, frozen in terror.

'Ian' Peyton cried desperately. 'Please, god please. You don't want to do this. You're not that person. Please, for god sake, please' She grappled at his shirt, tugging relentlessly at his arm, trying to get him to lower the weapon. But he stood, tall and uncompromising. 'Stop it' She screamed loudly.

He hit her then and she stumbled back, landing on the hardwood floor with a loud thump, her head bouncing off the coffee table.

The bang that followed was ear splitting and pierced down her spine, sending coldness flowing through her veins and had the hairs on the back of her neck standing up.

Her forehead was bleeding but she was oblivious. Sawyer was still crying, but she was oblivious.

Adrenaline had her head jerking round, had her scrambling across the floor, her mouth open in dismay.

The blood was everywhere and Grace's body was lurching stiffly against the hard surface, her eyes fighting futilely against the endless sleep that was drawing nearer. 'No' Peyton brushed Grace's auborn hair away from her deathly white face. 'You're going to be ok' She said in denial. 'You're ok'

Grace's lips quivered. 'I-I'

'Don't speak' Peyton pleaded.

'I'm g-glad, I-I...m-me-t y-you' her hoarse words were almost unintelligible, but Peyton heard and then in a second Grace was gone. Her eyes were lifeless and staring, her body still warm yet no longer breathing.

'Don't leave me' Peyton choked on her sobs, this women had been her saviour. She was sure she'd been going deranged, she'd not had any company, any contact with the outside world in so long. All communication had been with a psychopath and she was pretty certain she was becoming accustomed to this new life and that scared the hell out of her. Meeting Grace, having Grace had been like she'd been thrown a life jacket, she truly was her saving Grace.

Sawyer was still screaming.

Ian's eye's were staring un-regrettably. Jealously instigated his next move. He strode toward a grieving Peyton, his hand tangling in her wild hair, he yanked her up lividly.

She screamed.

The love she held for the dead women was blatantly evident.

'Get off' Peyton cried, her feet stumbling to keep up as he tugged her, painfully by her hair, toward the basement. She panicked. 'No, Sawyer'

The door slammed and the darkness trapped her. She hit her small, bawled fists at the heavy door.

Sawyer's perturbed shrieks were like an alarm bell echoing in her head. She was just three weeks old.

Peyton struggled to breathe, it felt like the air was being sucked from her lungs. She'd managed to protect this baby for nine and a half months but now, as she listened to the unrelenting cries, she was laden with failure.

What if she cried so hard she made herself sick, it was likely, but what if she choked on her vomit. What if she suffocated? What if she was dehydrated?

Peyton stopped her useless banging, pressing her forehead up against the cold metal door.

Less than thirty minutes ago she'd been smiling and laughing. She'd been happy and now all she could see was her friend's pained face, the blood, her baby girl and with that her hope of escape slipped through her shaking fingers once more.


	11. Eleven

She didn't know how much time had past when the distressing wailing finally subsided. Peyton wasn't sure what was worse, the silence had her stomach tied in knots, Sawyer's cries were painful but at least they signaled she was alive. The blood on her fingers had dried in the sweltering heat. She kept her digits spread rigidly, trying to refrain from being reminded of what her hands would be forever dyed with.

She was surrounded by blackness but yet she couldn't escape the vivid red of blood soaking into cream carpet, brown eyes turning black, pink flesh turning white, lips changing to blue.

She swallowed, her knees to her chest, her arms securely round them and her body rocking.

Her frenzied movements helped take her mind off the throbbing pain in her head, but only for a short while.

She didn't hear when he first entered her prison but the sudden bright light had her opening her sticky eyes.

'Where's Sawyer?' She croaked. She had pins and needles and stumbled as she stood, shaking the blood back into her legs.

He'd changed. He was in clean clothes. He looked immaculate in fact, no traces of the violent crime he'd committed.

He side stepped out of her way as she staggered back into the house, she hurried past the living room, the large brown stain left had bile rising in the back of her throat.

Sawyer wasn't in her playpen. She wasn't where Peyton had left her.

Panic flared up inside her and she shook, hurrying back out of the dark room.

'Where is she?' She screeched wildly. 'Where's my baby?'

'In her bed' Ian answered simply.

He watched her trip up the stairs with sudden haste, heading for their room.

But she halted in her tracks at another room, her eyes tracing the wooden letters on the door. They hadn't been there before. They were baby pink with white polka dots and clearly spelt SAWYER.

'I thought it was about time Sawyer had her own room'

The little girl had been sleeping in the same bedroom as both herself and Ian and Peyton liked it that way. She could keep her safe. She wanted to always be close to the baby.

'Bad habits start now. We don't want her not sleeping in her own bed hey?'

He opened the door himself.

It was white but the curtains and bedding had red flowers all over them.

If Peyton hadn't been so sick with worry she would have allowed herself to look around, she may have even considered the room beautiful.

However her legs carried her to the pretty white crib and she frantically scooped the baby from beneath the sheets. Her hands drifting over the little figure, her heart only returning to a normal pace when she felt Sawyer's heavy little breaths. There wasn't a scratch on her. She was perfect. She'd been changed and fed and had been peacefully sleeping.

'Did you really think I'd hurt our daughter?' He laughed at her.

'Get out'

His laughter faded and he made a step toward her.

'Stay away from me' She warned, her feet shuffling back against the floorboards. 'Stay away from us'

'Peyton-'

'No, you, you killed her, you k-killed G-Grace' She sobbed out. 'You're fucking deranged'

'Pey-'

'GET OUT' Sawyer whimpered at her mothers deafening growl and Peyton instinctively rubbed the baby's back, cradling her against her chest.

Ian, surprisingly, did get out.

Peyton sat against the wall, not daring to move.

'I've got you, I've got you Sawyer, Sawyer Grace Scott' She'd not come up with a middle name, she'd not wanted to without Lucas but now she new there was no other name for her to have. It had been Grace all along.

Sawyer Grace Scott.

* * *

Peyton stayed in the little room with Sawyer in her arms for the remainder of the day.

She was tired but sleep wouldn't come and everytime she let her eyelids flutter shut she was haunted by Grace's face.

It wasn't until late into the evening that she finally parted with Sawyer's comforting little body and settled the baby in the crib.

She needed to wash, her hands still coated in blood.

She wanted a scolding hot shower.

'Mummy will be back in a little while baby girl' Peyton promised, readjusting the blankets for the hundredth time.

She wearily made her way down the hallway.

He startled her when she opened the bedroom door. He was sitting on the bed, her nightdress in his hands, the nightdress he'd picked out for her, like all her clothing.

His face was set with a hard frown that made Peyton shudder.

'What're you doing?' Her voice threatened to break, quivering with unrelenting fear.

He was red with rage and his limbs were trembling as he clenched his fist around the silky material. She watched his muscles contract beneath his skin.

In an instant she was reminded of the first time he'd attacked her back when she was just a teenager. She could see bits of his former self in the man before her now, that uninhibited anger, something he'd kept tamed and controlled since she'd been here, was suddenly showing itself.

He threw the garment to the ground and stood abruptly.

'Ian' She stumbled back.

He unbuckled his belt and it hissed loudly as he jerked it from the loops on his trousers.

'Take your top off and turn around'

Her face contorted and her stomach twisted.

'Now'

'Please-'

'Now' There would be no reasoning. Something in him had finally snapped. The jealousy was too vigorous, influencing his every action. She loved Sawyer, she was in love with this little life and she couldn't hide that from him. He'd been patient, he was waiting for her to realise that she was in love with him too but she was yet to show it and now something in him had well and truly snapped. He'd waited long enough so he'd make her see a different way, she'd learn quickly this way.

Sawyer's sudden cries from down the hall were only fueling his rage and when she muttered her daughters name his foot thudded against the floor.

'Now Peyton'

She pulled her top over her head.

'Please don't. What have I done?' She exclaimed loudly. 'What have I done?'

His fingers ensnared her upper arm like a vice, so tight that purple finger marks would show tomorrow morning.

Instinct had her struggling, reeling her body toward the door.

He jerked her down and her knees crashed into the floor with a loud thump.

She scrambled, her flesh burning against the rough flooring and then his foot was on her back, the rubber sole of his shoe engraving into her skin. She couldn't breathe, her chest rammed painfully against the hard surface.

The first lash was the worst. The tough leather cracked wickedly against her fair skin, driving her body down against the carpet and she screamed as the pain choked her.

He didn't give her time to recover, he beat her

one,

two,

three,

four,

five,

six,

seven,

eight,

nine times more.

Her body soon became an amalgam of numerous aches and pains.

She wasn't even aware when he was done.

She couldn't move, she couldn't even feel, she was numb inside and out.

The severe, paralysing detachment from the situation sent her into a shivering cold sweat.

Her face was directed toward the door, her eyes open and blood shot but not seeing and her hair strewn messily.

He lent over her and touched her lightly, his fingers brushing against the clammy skin of her face in a corrupt imitation of a loving caress.

That night was merely the beginning.

With Grace's death came a change in Ian.

He was no longer calm.

He'd changed for her, he'd been everything he could and she still hadn't declared her undying love for him.

He was a prisoner of jealousy.

Over the next six months he watched her dote over Sawyer, he watched her love effortlessly.

It enraged him and with that anger came violence.

He beat her into submission.

There was no talking or persuading him otherwise, he'd once listened to her, her opinion no longer mattered.

He was determined to teach her respect, to teach her to behave correctly.

She'd love him. He'd make sure of it, if it was the last thing he ever did.

She was quick to learn things not to say. Any mention of Lucas, Erin and Grace had severe consequences. Any mention of her prior life wasn't a wise choice either.

She'd also learnt things to say. He liked being told that she found him attractive, he liked being told that she loved him, he liked being told that she was happy here, with him.

She'd been quick to learn the rules but keeping to them was easier said than done. After all she was just as stubborn as she'd been ten years ago.

Peyton pulled the door gently too, she'd just got Sawyer off for her mid afternoon nap. She was an easy baby, a surprisingly happy baby considering the circumstances. Peyton couldn't get over how much she smiled and gurgled.

As she made her way down the hall, slowly given her sore, aching body, the voices in the kitchen took her off guard.

Someone was here?

With silent steps she hurried down the stairs, coming to a stop in the doorway of the kitchen.

The back of a stranger met her eyes. He was wearing a scruffy looking suit and his hair was a mess.

'There you are. Peyton, this is a friend of mine, Michael' Ian's voice garnered her attention.

The man turned his head to look at her and she was immediately surprised at how vulnerable and nervy he looked. She also recognised him. He'd been in the newspapers, he'd been on the tv.

'Come and sit down'

She did as she was told, she joined them at the table. She didn't flinch when Ian kissed her hand, she forced a small smile and he smiled right back, satisfied with her behaviour.

'I'll just go get your money Michael' Ian stood, his controlling fingers reluctantly letting her go.

They both listened to his foot steps travel down the hall. Peyton waited until she knew he was safely inside his precious study before speaking.

'You're the reason my husbands in jail aren't you?' She declared evenly.

Michael fidgeted in his seat. His feelings toward Ian were mixed. He disliked the man but he also felt guilty for feeling so much hatred because Ian Banks was, after all, paying for his daughter's medication. He'd already been paid what he was owed but he needed more, Ian didn't have to help him. He was though and Michael was grateful. At least he told himself that. He told himself that as he looked this young women in the eye but it didn't make it any better. Her swollen lip and fragile figure made him want nothing more than to grab her hand and free her from this hideous lair.

But he didn't.

He couldn't.

'You're not a bad person' She noted.

'Stop' He shook his head, looking down. That's exactly what he was, a bad person. 'Please don't speak'

'Please help me' Peyton was off her chair and suddenly sunk onto her knees before him. 'Please don't do this. Please help me'

'I-I'm s-sorry' Michael spluttered apologetically. 'I-I-I can't'

'You don't know what he's like. The things he makes me do, Please Michael' Desperation laced her voice.

'I-I-I n-need the m-money' He spluttered. 'M-my daughter's dieing'

Peyton's jaw opened and her brow furrowed. 'Ok' She nodded understandingly. 'But I, I have money. A lot of money. My husbands an author, I own a record company, I can help you, please'

'I'm so sorry'

'He killed someone, he killed Grace Lorrie, he killed her Michael, please you have to-'

'Peyton' Ian's voice made her jump. He was right behind her. She hated how he always managed to appear out of no where like creeping Jesus. His hand tangled in her long hair, titling her head back. 'What're you doing?' He sighed. 'Michael here is a dear friend of mine. Get up' She staggered to her feet to avoid being yanked up by her hair. 'Apologise'

'I-I'm sorry' She mustered.

'Poor Michael's got a lot on his plate at the moment he doesn't need your pathetic whinging does he? Hm?' He pulled her stiff form back against his chest and she held her breath as he kissed the junction between her neck and shoulder.

She looked an uncomfortable Michael dead in the eye, mouthing another desperate plea.

He looked away.

He didn't say anything when Ian turned her around and kissed her.

He looked away, he'd made his choice, he'd chosen his path. He couldn't help this women, if what she said was true- if he'd actually killed Grace Lorrie, he could be next and he wouldn't risk his or his family's life. He just needed to get out of here as quick as possible with his money and then he could go back to pretending that Peyton Scott didn't exist.


	12. Twelve

**A/N **Ok just in case there's any confusion just wanted to let you all know that it's now present day, this chapter takes off from the first chapter of the story. It's Erin's 6th birthday, they've just visited Lucas in prison...

The late evening sun left it's orange glow upon Brooke Davis' beach house. She took a lingering moment, smiling as she looked out across the still water, silently remembering why she loved it here.

It really was beautiful. She'd forgotten that over the last year.

A little knock on the window of the car shook her from her stupor.

Erin was still in the back, waiting impatiently for her aunt Brooke to open the door. It had taken longer to get home than usual from seeing Lucas, they'd hit five o'clock traffic and Erin had slept most of the way. She'd still been crying when Brooke had lifted her into the car but she was suddenly a lot happier now they were on home ground.

The brunette made a goofy face through the window before setting her free.

'So favourite girl, what do you say we skip dinner and just have birthday cake instead huh?' Brooke smiled, helping Erin out of the car, her birthday balloons floating dreamily after her.

Erin's lips twitched into a cheeky smile and Brooke laughed at her.

'You're just like your mama when it comes to dessert'

The six year old's smile widened proudly at this, her two missing front teeth showing as she nodded her head.

Brooke swung their joined hands. Moments like these were rare and she didn't take a single second for granted.

'Brooke Davis?' A man cleared his throat.

Brooke looked over the helium balloons to the person standing on the front porch. She'd not noticed him until now.

'Erin I want you to go inside and get your pj's on, there might be something waiting for you in your room' Brooke raised her brow enticingly as she unlocked the front door.

Erin nodded enthusiastically, hurrying up the steps, her birthday balloons following her.

Brooke waited for the front door to click shut before she paid any attention to the man hovering awkwardly.

'What the hell do you think you're doing? Coming here? What's wrong with you. I never wanted to see you again-'

'Brooke-'

'Miss Davis' She corrected angrily.

'Miss Davis, please it's about Peyton'

'I've heard all you had to say in court Mr Smith. You may think she loved you but I know for a fact that she loved that little girl more than anyone and as far as I'm concerned you're the person that took her away from us, you are the reason that child doesn't speak'

'I, I know' He muttered. 'B-but please, I, I might be able to h-help'

'Help? Unless you can turn back time and not fuck my best friend-'

'I never slept with Peyton'

Brooke's mouth opened and closed, she took a little step back, her hand blindly holding on to the porch rail. 'Excuse me?'

'Can we go inside?' He looked around cautiously.

She was silent for a long minute. 'This better be good Michael'

* * *

'It's your big sister's birthday today Sawyer' Peyton placed the small toy brick back on the table of the high chair. If there was one thing the eleven month old liked doing it was throwing things. 'She's beautiful and she'd love you'

Sawyer gurgled some baby gibberish followed by a coo of Mama.

'Really?' Peyton smiled, wiping the little girls mucky face and strawberry stained fingers. 'You're a mucky thing'

Peyton jumped when Ian came in through the back door, dropping the cloth onto the table.

Her hand ran conscientiously down her dress, trying to smooth out any distasteful creases. It was a nervous routine she'd picked up. Her attire was something that could anger him, but she knew he liked this particular outfit and she'd made it her objective not to annoy him today.

Last night Sawyer had witnessed his violence for the first time. Usually he did it behind closed doors away from the baby girl but when Peyton had defiantly refused to put on some skimpy little outfit he'd quickly got agitated.

Peyton never wanted to hear her daughter's inconsolable whimpers of _mama_ again, even if she did seem to have forgotten all about it now.

'Come on Sawyer, Daddy's got you a present' Ian lifted the blonde haired child out of her high chair.

Peyton was quick to stand and follow him outside, he'd been out there for the last hour and she was curious to what he'd been doing.

He let the wriggling infant down when they reached the wide stretch of lawn and she tottered off freely, her little blue dress puffing out.

Ian laughed. 'She looks like she's on drugs'

'She likes being outside' Peyton remarked.

Ian nodded, sliding his hand around her and settling it on the small of her back. She ignored the immediate stinging pain of his fingers pressing against a healing welt, instead, her programmed reaction was to lean into his muscular chest, her head resting against him. They walked like that, like a loving couple, watching Sawyer tumble every now and again, only to quickly pull herself off the ground announcing she was 'Kaykay' okay.

It wasn't until they were half way down the garden that Peyton noticed the red and blue baby swing.

'Wow Sawyer, look, a swing' Peyton exclaimed, genuinely excited herself. It wasn't as though Sawyer was hard done by when it came to toys. Ian provided for her every need. She had everything a baby could want but Peyton missed being a part of that process, she missed being the one that provided for her children. She missed the parenting partnership that she'd shared with Lucas.

The little girls great big blue eyes expanded and she beamed delightedly at her mother, her little hands wavering up and down with glee.

'You wanna have a go?' Peyton coaxed, patting the red baby seat.

Sawyer held her arms out to be picked up and Ian reacted, scooping her up and strapping her in.

'There we go baby girl. You ready?' He raised his eyebrows and grinned. 'One, two, three' He pulled the seat forward and let go gently. 'Weee'

Sawyer giggled hysterically, it was contagious. Both adults were instantly laughing along with her.

They spent the next half hour pushing her back and forth.

'Thank you' Peyton muttered. 'This, this is really nice, she loves it' Peyton met his eyes over her daughter's head and he grinned.

'See' He walked round the swing, his hands rubbed down her forearms. 'It can be good sweetheart, us, it can be good'

She nodded.

'I don't like having to hurt you. I don't want to have to do that. You just, you make it difficult for me'

'I know, I'm sorry' She nodded, her response genuine or just out of habit, she wasn't quite sure. He'd instilled this uncertainty in her, she didn't know whether the things she did or said were still just a charade or if she actually had been brainwashed into believing she was in the wrong. Her need to please him was greater than her want of escape these days.

One of her hands came up to rest on his chest and of her own accord, she angled her head toward his, their noses brushing together and her lips joining his.

He withdrew some moments later, smiling happily at her. 'Why don't we eat out here tonight. It's a nice enough day, we could even go for a swim'

Peyton looked up at him and then to Sawyer who was concentrating very hard at moving the five brightly coloured beads on the swing, from one end of the bar to the other.

She smiled easily. 'We'd like that'

* * *

Lucas was sitting outside in the exercise area. With so much time on his hands he usually kept busy by burning off some steam.

He threw the basket ball up and it effortlessly went through the old rusty hoop. His free throw had definitely improved.

He dribbled the ball up and down the court. His mind was on Erin. He wondered if they were home yet, if they'd gone to Nathan and Haley's for the evening or if she was tucked up in bed. He wondered if Brooke sung her a song every night the way Peyton had.

The ball bounced loudly against the asphalt.

He was breathless.

He couldn't sleep at night, every time he closed his eyes he was consumed with tormenting images of his wife with another man.

Those tormenting visions were what drove him though.

The ball thumped along with his racing heart.

This was how he found his release.

It probably wasn't wise. Definitely wasn't wise, given his heart condition. He knew that but he didn't care.

He was determined to be in the best physical shape so that when he was free he could do what no one else had.

Hunt down Ian Banks.

* * *

'Lucas is in jail because of you' Brooke seethed in a harsh whisper. She'd ushered him into her study, shoving her latest designs that were haphazardly displayed around the room, out of the way.

'Yes' He admitted.

'You stood up in court, you took an oath, you swore to tell the truth. Erin can't live with her father because of you.'

'I-I know'

'Peyton's dead because of you'

'N-no'

'No?' Anger paired with apprehension, sparked a sudden desperate longing.

'I think she's alive'

'You think? Is this some sick kind of joke?' Brooke had convinced herself a long time ago that Peyton was gone forever, that she was dead. They all had.

Perhaps they'd given up, perhaps they'd all just been trying to fill that black hole in their hearts, perhaps they'd just been trying to do best by the little girl that had been left behind, whatever the reason, they'd mourned Peyton as though she'd died, they'd all resigned themselves to the fact that she wasn't coming back, that she was gone. And Brooke had been convinced that letting go had been the right thing to do, it had ultimately given Erin a release and Brooke hoped that she could then install some sense of normality into her life. She knew that was what Peyton would have wanted.

'My little girl was ill. She had a tumor. I couldn't afford m-medication' His eyes darted between her frowning face and the floor. 'The bank wouldn't give me a loan, no one could help. I, I needed money and fast'

'I don't understand' She didn't want to understand. She didn't like where this was going.

'I just had to confess to having an affair with Peyton and he got me the money' He rambled quickly.

'He?'

'I-Ian B-banks'

Shock seeped through her, her pulse racing her to dizziness.

Lucas had been right.

This wasn't a coincidence.

All along he'd known and she'd doubted him.

Her breath came in rapid and shallow gasps and her skin was suddenly clammy and cold.

Michael watched her. 'I know it was wrong, I didn't ever want anyone to get hurt, I just needed money' The words spilled from his mouth, each word dripping with remorse. 'I-I saw her'

'What?' Brooke rasped. Her feet struggled and she stumbled. He caught her arm, gently helping her quivering form to one of the plush sofas.

She was suddenly extremely weak and nauseous.

'I saw her' He repeated, pathetically kneeling on the ground before her. 'She, she begged me' He covered his face with his hands.

Brooke shook her head, her nose twisting and her lips curling down, a sob daring to leave her dry mouth.

'She begged me to help her' He took a shuddering breath, daring to look at the perplexed brunette. 'I couldn't' He mouthed.

Despite her nauseousness, her hand sliced through the air with accuracy, slapping loudly against his cheek. 'You couldn't?' She cried in utter disbelief. The earlier minute amount of sympathy she'd felt for him completely vanished. This man deserved to rot in hell for all she cared.

He cupped his scarlet face, his eyes watering from the sharp sting. 'I hate myself for it, I'll never forgive myself' He mumbled. 'But my daughter....' He trailed off, swallowing back the lump in his throat.

Brooke pushed herself back into the sofa, trying to distance herself.

'Lydia died two weeks ago' He told her brokenly. 'Eight years old and four months. All the money in the world couldn't save her. I can't help thinking that this is my punishment, my punishment for leaving your friend'

Brooke's eyes softened somewhat.

'Where is she, Peyton where is she?'

'I don't know. When he picked me up he blind folded me. I wanted you to know I'm going to go to the police to hand myself in. I know you must hate me but believe me I hate myself more, I can't live with myself.' He stood awkwardly. 'I know there's nothing I can do or say to make it better, but I wanted you to know the truth from me before I went'

Brooke was stunned and confused as she watched him stumble in the direction of the door. 'Wait' She snapped. She was overwhelmed with information but was head strong as ever and rationality reigned her next words. 'You're not going to the police'

'Wh-what?'

'If she's alive, if she is and you come forward, Ian will panic. He could kill her. If he knows he's being looked for you think he won't try and run?' She wrung her hands together. 'If you want to make this right, you're going to help me. You're going to help me find her'.


	13. Thirteen

'Brooke what's wrong?' Nathan gripped her arms. She'd phoned and ordered they come over, she'd sounded hysterical and now she wasn't speaking, it wasn't really putting his worries at ease.

_Peyton_. _Peyton_. She kept saying her best friend's name over and over in her head, yet she couldn't quite verbalise it.

'Brooke? Speak to us' Haley's soothing voice, jolted her from her paralysed state. The brunette ran a comforting hand over her friend's forehead. 'Sweetie?'

'She's alive' Brooke rasped and suddenly she could breathe. Oxygen filled her lungs and it was the best feeling in the world. 'She's alive' She repeated, a little louder this time.

'What?' Both Haley and Nathan were confused, their faces furrowed with concern.

'Peyton' She rolled the name off her tongue 'Peyton, she's alive' Brooke's eyes grew wide with happiness. She didn't give the married couple anytime to register this reeling news. 'I know it, subconsciously I think I always knew it'

'Brooke' Nathan interrupted sternly. 'What are you talking about?'

'She's with Ian Banks'

'Oh my god, not you too' Nathan pinched the bridge of his nose. 'He's dead Brooke, has Lucas been talking to you?'

'He was right Nate' Brooke shook her head adamantly. 'He's been right all along. We've been the worst friends in the world' Tears gathered in her eyes. All the doubt and lack of faith in her friend struck her in an instant.

'How do you know this?' Haley needed some kind of information, anything that would establish that this was more than just gut instinct.

'Michael Smith'

'The guy that was sleeping with her?' Haley's face crumpled.

'She was never sleeping with him, of course she wasn't' Brooke blurted frantically. She went on to explain everything she knew.

'Wait he's here?' Nathan cut her off when she mentioned Michael's actual whereabouts, a feral darkness suddenly consuming his eyes.

'In the living room'

The two girls new that look and they didn't try to stop him. They reached the living room doorway just in time to see a furious Nathan throwing his fist into a petrified Michael's face.

'You fucking bastard' Nathan cursed.

He very rarely lost it these days. He'd been unpredictable and had, had quite a temper on him as a teenager but over the years it had diminished. He'd got married, he was a kind, gentle husband and father.

He'd never felt rage like this before though. It was irrepressible and ferocious. His sister-in-law was in the hands of some psycho and this man had been a culprit in the ruthless crime. His brother was behind bars, his niece robbed of her childhood and this man could have stopped it all.

His numb, bawled fist drew back and connected with Michael's nose for the third time.

'Nate, don't, that's not going to help!' Haley's screech of a plea was the only thing that stopped him from throwing another punch into the mans surely broken nose. 'You think that's going to solve anything?' She exclaimed. 'Just stop it'

'You're lucky my wife's here' He muttered breathlessly.

'I'll get you a cloth' Haley sighed, no matter the circumstance she couldn't help but be the favourable, sympathetic one.

Nathan stopped her though. 'Don't you dare get him anything.' He ordered sternly. 'Do you think he did anything for Peyton? Do you think he got her anything?'

That's all that needed to be said for her to realise that perhaps this man did indeed need to suffer.

She took a step back, taking her side with her husband and friend. 'I'll, I'll go check on Erin shall I?' She'd chosen her side but she didn't want to be here to watch the vile words that were sure to transpire.

She'd not even got her foot out of the door before Nathan's gruff voice sounded again, wasting no time in harassing the young man. 'You're going to sit down and you're going to tell us everything. _Everything_'

* * *

'Sawyer Grace where do you think you're going?' Peyton followed her up the long hall and the little girl giggled, her little legs speeding up to try and escape her mother's arms. It was bath time and she knew it.

Sawyer liked the stretch of tiled floor, it made a great road for her stroller. She liked wheeling all her stuffed animals back and forth, stopping to retrieve them when they flew from their carriage.

'Uhoh' Sawyer came to a unsteady halt, backing up on wobbly legs.

Peyton smiled at the child's comical expression. 'Uh-oh' Peyton impersonated. 'Did your panda fall out?'

Sawyer actively chattered a few unintelligible words at her Mum, holding the stuffed toy out.

Peyton nodded in understanding in the way that mothers do even when their children are talking nonsense. But on a level she was starting to understand Sawyer's made up language, she was her mother and spent every moment of the day with her after all so it was inevitable that she pick up her daughter's vocab.

'Oh dear. Is he hurt? Why don't you give him a kiss all better'

Sawyer thrust the furry animal into her chubby face, giving the soft toy a slobbery kiss.

'Lovely, is he all better?'

'Es'

'Good, now it really is bath-time missy'

She set off at a run at this, abandoning her stroller and making a get away with her panda.

'Sawyer Grace' Peyton scorned, sighing when the head of blonde curls disappeared through a open door. 'No' Peyton followed her into Ian's study. 'We're not allowed in here' She whispered. Things had been better lately. She'd been on her best behaviour and really didn't want to be found in this room, even if it was completely innocent. It wasn't as though she was snooping around, she was simply retrieving Sawyer, but even so she didn't want to take any chances.

'Come out of there you' She crouched down next to the desk, where Sawyer had taken refugee. Stubborn as her mum, she shuffled back to the very back of the desk, kicking her feet when Peyton tried to pull her out. 'You know, you're being a right little madam. I think the terrible twos have started early' She sighed, sitting back on her legs. 'Come on sweet girl, you're really tired. You can have a nice bath and then have your milk and get into bed hey?' Still Sawyer didn't move.

Peyton ran a hand through her hair, preparing to be kicked and screamed at, but as she was about to duck under the desk her eye caught the cell phone laying on top of the oak surface.

She gulped. She'd not seen a phone since she'd been here but then again this room was always kept locked.

Temptation captivated her. It was sitting there, sleek black and inviting, a key. A key to the outside world.

Her hand twitched and she used her other to hold it to her leg.

She couldn't.

She shouldn't.

But damn it she would. Her hand sprung free, snatching the cell with urgency and then she shuffled beneath the desk to join Sawyer in her secret den.

'Mama' Sawyer grinned, seemingly ecstatic that a bath no longer appeared to be on the agenda.

'Shh sweetie, be quiet for Mama'

With shaking fingers, she hurriedly typed in the memorized number. Lucas' cell. She pressed it to her ear apprehensively, briefly wondering if she'd keyed in the correct digits. It had been so long since she'd rung him.

It went straight to voice mail and it suddenly occurred to her that he was in prison. He was in prison and he most definitely wouldn't have the luxury of his phone. She was about to hang up, she couldn't afford to be making such foolish mistakes, but then his voice sounded.

_'Hi, this is Lucas, I can't get to the phone right now but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can, bye'_

Her mouth opened and her eyes shut tight. His voice had her heart racing. She wanted to cry out at how beautiful it sounded, she'd forgotten how beautiful it was and in an instant all the longing and hope that had abandoned her, filled her once more. She'd given up but hearing his voice was enough to coax her into action. Sawyer tugging on her shirt, snapped her from her daze. It was as though the infant new they had a limited amount of time to do this. Peyton rubbed Sawyer's chubby arm in thanks, she really didn't have time to be a total girl and cry right now.

Her fingers worked on a new number.

It rung once, twice, three, four, five times and then-

_'Hello?_' Brooke Davis's voice rasped down the line.

Peyton's words got stuck in her throat.

_'Hello?'_

She didn't know what to say. How did you start a conversation with someone you'd not spoken to in two years.

_'Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?'_

'B-Brooke' It escaped her quivering lips in a low, choked whisper.

_'Who is this?'_ She sounded pissed off, she sounded familiar, she sounded like home. _'Hello?'_

'B-Brooke, it, it's Peyton'

The line went quiet for a moment.

_'Peyton?'_

'Yes'

_'Oh my god, Peyt'_ There was shuffling and the sound of something falling to the floor. _'Oh my god'_

'Brooke I-'

_'Where are you?'_

'Louisiana I think'

_'Louisiana, ok'_ Brooke was suddenly upbeat, this was the kind of lead she needed. _'You know where?'_

'N-no I, I don't. I really don't. Brooke I didn't run away, I didn't. I'm, he- I'm' She tried to muffle the sob that followed but wasn't successful. Brooke heard. Loud and clear.

_'I know, I know everything. It's ok Peyt, we're going to find you'_

Peyton frowned, she wanted to ask how? She wanted to ask so many questions but she suddenly felt stupid, this was stupid. She'd just successfully managed to torture herself. Brooke couldn't help her. Asides from a state name, she didn't have any information to aid her friend in finding her. She was in the middle of no where.

_'Are you alright?'_ Brooke's voice went from optimistic to fear ridden. _'Has he hurt you?'_

Peyton put her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle another sob.

_'Peyton are you still there?'_

'H-How's Erin? Y-you have her right?'

_'Yeah I have her. She's doing good. She misses her mum and dad but she's doing good, she's the brightest in her class. Peyton, you didn't answer me. Has he hurt you?'_

School. She'd not been at school when Peyton had left. She'd missed that important milestone.

It was then that she heard the foot steps approaching.

_'Peyt-'_

Peyton hung up, shoving the phone behind her. She blinked furiously and tried not to breathe because she knew a loud sniffle was bound to escape.

During her short conversation, Sawyer had lost her battle to sleep and was curled up with her panda in her arms.

Peyton could hear her breathing and she couldn't help but feel that the little exhales were getting louder by the second. So much so, that she was tempted to smother the child's face and try and stifle the sound.

The ticking clock on the mantle piece. The whirring of the computer. The thump of thick leather soles against carpet.

She held her breath, waiting on tenterhooks.

Everything stopped.

The eerie silence filled her with dread and rightfully so, for his head appeared in front of her just a second later.

She jolted back against the wood in surprise.

He laughed. 'Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing in here anyhow?' He questioned, peering into the hidey hole.

'Sawyer came in' Peyton forced a smile and tried to look nonchalant. 'She really didn't want a bath tonight, apparently under your desk is a more preferable bed' She gestured to the sleeping baby and feigned a small laugh.

'Who were you talking to?'

'Talking?'

'I heard you talking'

'To Sawyer I guess'

'You guess?'

'Well who else would I have been speaking to?'

'She's asleep'

'Only just'

His eyes drifted to above the desk and she knew he knew.

'I should put her down in her cot-'

'Who?' His gentle expression disappeared, his jaw tight and a forked crease appearing between his eyebrows.

'What?'

'Who did you call?'

'What? I don't know what-'

'It's a simple question Peyton' He sat down on the chair, looking down on her. 'The police? Or was it Nathan or maybe Brooke? Hm?' She kept her lips glued together.

'I didn't'

'You know I don't like lying. I'm really disappointed in you'

'I'm sorry' She blurted.

'You called someone didn't you? I trusted you'

'I'm sorry'

'Give me the phone' His tone was enough to get her to move, sending an icy chill down her spine.

She fumbled behind her, the phone slipping from her sweaty fingers several times before she managed to keep a tight hold on it and pass it back to it's rightful owner.

'You still haven't answered me'

'Brooke, I called Brooke'

'Brooke'

'I just wanted to hear her voice, I miss her'

He closed his eyes and itched his forehead thoughtfully, his nostrils flaring in anger.

Peyton warily crawled out from the desk, her hands hesitantly coming to rest on his knees. 'I'm sorry' She repeated.

He exhaled heavily, his eyes opening to stare at her kneeling pleadingly before him and it gave him some sadistic kick. She had changed, perhaps not as fully as he'd have liked quite yet but he knew she'd not have bowed down quite so pathetically several months ago.

His fingers ran loosely over her dark hair and came to stop at her cheek, dancing soothingly over her flushed skin.

'Why? God things were goingso well, why would you do this?' He exclaimed. Everything _had _been going so perfectly and now she'd ruined it. His mind went into overdrive as he comprehended the true ramifications of her actions.

'I miss her' Peyton claimed wearily.

His fingers suddenly dug maliciously into her chin with frustration. 'Do you know what you've done?' He shook her head viciously. 'They're going to be looking for us'

'They can't find us, I just wanted to hear her voice. I didn't tell her anything' Peyton whimpered, trying to ease her face free. 'They won't find us' She said frantically. 'We're in the middle of no where. They can't' She spouted.

His hold tightened at her neck and she suddenly found it harder to breath.

Sawyer had woken with her mother's traumatic cry and was whimpering in the background.

'Y-you're s-scar-ing h-her'

He released her. 'You're the reason she's crying' He corrected. Her dizziness had her toppling backward. She watched through bleary vision as he picked the little girl up. She curled into his chest as he cooed soothingly at her. 'I'm going to get her to sleep-'

'L-let me' Peyton tried, rubbing her neck and scrambling from the floor.

'No. We've not finished talking _darling_. You can wait right here'

* * *

'Let me speak to her Brooke' Nathan had been trying to snatch the phone from her since the second she'd breathed out Peyton's name.

It had hit him like a ton of bricks. She really was alive, he could hear her muffled voice.

'Peyton?' She thwarted Nathan's hundredth attempt, cheer-leading practice had definitely helped with her coordination skills, he didn't have a chance. 'Peyton?' She pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it. 'She's gone'

'What?'

'It's dead. She's hung up. You think I should ring back'

'Yes'

'No' Michael who'd been quiet for the entirety of the conversation suddenly voiced his opinion, his voice croaky what with his swollen, bloody nose.

'No one asked you'

'P-perhaps not, but you're forgetting that I know this man, probably more so than you. She's most likely hung up for a reason. Either he's taken the phone or, as I hope, she's just heard him coming, either way you can't ring back. You'll risk her safety'.

Nathan clenched his fists.

'He's right' Brooke sunk onto the arm of her sofa, her head in her hands. 'Fuck'

'Well we know she's in Louisiana right'

'But where? That's all she gave us' Brooke looked worried. 'What if he found her talking to me? What if he's hurting her right now?'

Nathan put his hand on his shoulder and opened his mouth to comfort her.

'I've thought of something' Michael muttered, nervously speaking up.

'What?' Nathan snapped in agitation.

'When I, when Peyton spoke to me she said he'd killed someone' Michael confessed. 'Grace, Grace something. Grace....L-Lorrie'

'Lorrie?' Brooke double checked, already on her feet. She disappeared out the room, returning seconds later with a lap top in hand. 'Grace Lorrie?'

'Grace Lorrie, I'm positive'

Brooke efficiently typed the name into google search engine. The name soon cropped up on old news pages.

She was missing. She'd not been found. She was forty three. She had one son. She was a midwife. She worked at a hospital and vanished without a trace eleven months ago after an evening shift.

'The poor women'

'Why would've he killed her?' Nathan frowned in confusion. 'This isn't some sick serial killer, he's a sick perverted psycho but serial killer, no. It doesn't make sense'

'New Orleans'

'What?' Nathan looked over Brooke's shoulder.

'She lived in New Orleans, Grace'

'We'll go there' Nathan blurted resolutely.

'Just because that women's from New Orleans doesn't mean to say that's where they are' Michael dared to point out. 'He had Peyton drugged and taken from here to wherever they are, he could have done the same to Grace'

'It's a starting point'

'We have to tell Luke' Brooke's nose twisted and she closed her eyes. She didn't know that she could look him in the face.

'There's no point telling Luke' The younger brother disagreed.

'What?' Brooke argued. 'There's every point-'

'He can't do anything from inside those walls and getting him out would mean informing the police. This is hard enough on him as it is. It's for the best this way. We're going to make it up to him' He promised and he hoped to god he could.


	14. Fourteen

Blinding white lights. A strong sterilized smell. Dirty white ceilings. Blue shapes dashing around her. The buzz of people talking. People. Children crying. Adults crying.

Peyton blinked.

'Do you know your name? Do you know what day it is?'

She opened her mouth. Peyton. Her name was Peyton. The dry, hacking cough that had subsided only moments before they arrived at the hospital suddenly began again. She couldn't breathe.

Her skin was rapidly turning bluish in colour.

'Please you've got to help her' Ian's head hovered over her. 'She fell down the stairs' He blurted at the Doctor's like he had been since they'd moved through the automatic doors. He'd fabricated a whole story. He'd told them her name was Peyton Banks, told them that she was his wife. He'd told them he'd tried to catch her. 'She fell down the stairs' She was pretty certain he'd told himself that so many times now that he actually believed that was what had happened. That it had been accident, that she'd tripped and fallen, that he'd tried to reach out and grab her hand to stop her tumbling down.

She'd not fallen down the stairs. She'd not even fallen over. Not accidentally anyway. He'd hurt her, hit her until she'd stopped moving all together. Not until she'd past out and was non-responsive did he stop. He'd not been able to help himself. She'd deserved it, she'd provoked him. She needed to be punished for her unacceptable behaviour but when her eyes had rolled back and she'd started gagging, he realised that perhaps he'd let his anger get the better of him. He'd managed so well, he'd kept his temper in check but since Sawyer's arrival he'd not been able to contain himself. He'd broken down then, apologised over and over, promised to never touch her again.

She'd woken up in a moving vehicle with Sawyer whimpering in the back and Ian talking frantically to himself, willing her to be ok, telling her she was going to be just fine, that they'd fix her at the hospital.

The doctor pressed against her chest and she hissed. 'Tha-t hu-r-ts' She wheezed.

The sharp, stabbing chest pains had worsened along with her breathing. The severe pain radiating to her back.

Someone was dabbing at her head with a compress. Stitches were most likely required and she had a suspected broken left arm.

A nurse was taking her blood pressure and then a moment later there were all kinds of medical terms being exchanged.

Pneumothorax. Pleuritic. Rapid pulse rate. Low blood pressure.

'What does all that mean?' Ian demanded angrily. He'd lost control. He'd lost control of his temper, he'd lost control of her. He'd lost control of the situation and no one was paying him any attention. 'Will someone answer me?' He growled. 'What is wrong with my wife?' He expressed true concern.

'We believe Peyton may have a collapsed lung sir'

'You believe?'

'I can't say for certain without a chest x-ray but her symptoms are severe, we need to act now before this becomes life threatening'

Ian couldn't stand still. He was pacing, trying to hush a upset Sawyer.

'Sir, I think it would be best if you took your daughter outside, there's a family room'

'I'm not going anywhere'

'Mr Banks, you're not helping by being in here'

'I'm not leaving'

'The best thing you can do for Peyton right now is go outside and stay with your daughter'

She was taking deep, exaggerated breaths, her face contorting with every inhale and exhale.

He was reluctant but her evident pain made him concede.

He loomed over her, kissing her forehead, with tears in his eyes like the doting husband that he was playing. 'I'll be back in a while baby, I'm going to get Sawyer some food and then I'll be right back' He fiddled with her dark locks and lowered his lips to the side of her face. 'Be good' He exhaled into her ear, so only she could hear.

She heard it loud and clear, her hand blindly reached for Sawyers and she squeezed it, praying that this wouldn't be the last time she saw her daughter.

As he stepped back away from the bed and out of the emergency room, the panic ensued. She was surrounded by people and yet she'd never felt so alone. Now was her moment to shout out for help but she kept silent as she'd been taught.

'Peyton we're going to make a small incision just beneath your arm' The doctor pressed two fingers to the exact point. 'And then we're going to insert a chest tube so we'll be able to re-inflate your lung. First we're going to cut you out of your clothes and get you into a hospital gown' The voice droned distantly.

Her unharmed arm sprang out in objection but given her current state the weak movement didn't do much to alert the working staff to her disapproval.

The nurse slid the cold blade of the scissors carefully beneath her clinging jeans. The sickening snipping sound echoing loudly in her ears.

She felt the warm air hit her skin as the clothes were peeled away. She'd never felt more violated, as if her soul were being torn from her very being. Humiliation filled her.

All doctors and assisting staff momentarily paused when her battered body came into view, the horror reflecting in their eyes.

She kept her stare focused on the ceiling and everyone eventually began their tasks once more.

'What happened to you Peyton?' The doctor asked gently, while two nurses slid a hospital gown over her naked body, much to her relief.

'I...f-fell...dow-n...the...s-stairs' She rasped painfully.

'You're safe here, you can tell us anything and it stays confidential, do you understand that?'

'I...t-tol-d...y-you...I...fe-ll'

'Peyton there are marks all over you that you couldn't have gotten had you fallen, they are marks that suggest another person did this to you. If you're husband is hurting you we can get you help'

'He...d-didn-t...h-hur-t...me'

'It's alright to be scared-'

'I...f-fe...ll' She said desperately, struggling to speak at all now.

'Peyton' One of the attending nurses covered the shaking patients hand. 'I promise you everything will be ok'

Peyton took three deep breaths and closed her eyes tightly. 'I wa...n...t t-to go..... ho..m-e'

'Where's home?' The doctor urged.

She was conflicted. Her mind told her to blurt it from the pit of her lungs but the last horrendous six hundred and seventy four days had left her insecure, distrustful and hesitant. She was consumed with pain and yet she could still feel the heat of their judgemental stares. They'd made their own conclusions about her, created their own story that she quickly realised would forever be associated with her.

She didn't like being vulnerable and she didn't like being fussed over.

She was independent. She was strong. She was fearless. She was stubborn. She was Peyton Scott.

She saw freedom. It was within her grasp now and she couldn't let it slip through her fingertips again.

'M-y... name...is...Sc-o-tt no-t Ban-k-ss... Peyt-on Sc-o-tt' She exhaled.

'Oh my god' The nurse's eyes widened. 'I know who she is. I remember seeing her on the news. She disappeared, it must have been nearly two years now'

She was loosing consciousness, her vision blurring, the voices fading.

'Is there anyone you want us to call Peyton?... Peyton is there anyone we can call?'

'Broo-ke' She paused, struggling to focus. 'Da-vis' She managed hoarsely. Liberation swept over her.

'Brooke Davis. You did good, you're safe now Peyton, I promise'

An oxygen mask was put over her ghostly white face and She was given anesthesia to numb the pain and only then did she allow herself to succumb to the darkness and close her weary eyes.

* * *

Nathan and Brooke stood wearily under a glaring lamp post, both eager to get going. It had been a long day, a long day of travelling and waiting around.

'Do you think I should have bought Erin?' Brooke asked solemnly as they waited impatiently.

'No' Nathan shook his head surely. 'Haley will look after her, you know that' Haley had suggested she stay behind, stating that it would be best for one of them to stay and look after Jamie and Erin. Brooke had been unsure about the arrangement but Haley had insisted upon it, claiming that when they found their friend she'd then be able to be there for Lucas too.

'But if we find Peyton she'll want to see her little girl'

'_When _we find Peyton she'll probably want some time to get herself together, we don't know what state she's going to be in Brooke'

The brunette took a shaky breath and threaded her fingers through her tangly hair. She had large bags under her eyes and the air con on the plane had left her dehydrated and dried out. 'Don't say that'

'I'm being realistic here, we don't know what she's been through. The last thing Erin needs is to be traumatised further by seeing her mum completely screwed up. We don't know what she saw the day of Peyton's disappearance but it was enough to stop her talking'

Brooke nodded glumly. 'Maybe I should just ring and check she's alright with Hales-'

'Brooke she's fine. If Haley has any issues she'll call you'

'I'm acting like a over protective mum right now aren't I?' She muttered with a forced, uneasy laugh. It was the first time she'd well and truly been away from the six year old in the last two years.

'You have been like a mum to her, it's a given for you to have separation anxieties'

'I'm not her mum'

'No, but what you've done Brooke is so brave, we're all really proud of you, you know?'

She teared up. 'I'd do anything for P Sawyer' She murmured.

'And that's why you're her best friend'

'I've got the keys' Michael interrupted, jangling the car rental's keys in front of them. Nathan snatched them. 'Parking lot A5' He muttered in response to Nathan's demanding look.

The three of them headed toward the said car park to retrieve their car when Brooke's cell started buzzing. She fumbled in the depths of her handbag, shoving her other bag- which was filled with items for Peyton, into Nathan's unprepared arms. She finally found it, quickly pressing it to her ear, expecting to hear Haley's voice.

'Is this Miss Davis?'

'Yes?' Brooke's brow furrowed. If this was something to do with work she was going to personally murder her mother. She'd given strict instructions not to be called under any circumstances.

'Hello, I'm Jane Harlow and I'm calling you from Houma General Hospital, Louisiana'

'R-right' Brooke stuttered, her stomach instantly tied in knots. 'What, what is this about?'

'I'm sorry to be calling so late but a patient gave us your name. Are you an acquaintance of Peyton Scott?'

* * *

'Hello Darling, oh thank god you're awake. I've been so worried' Ian bent forward from his seat.

Peyton's eyes were half open. She'd been asleep for several hours. It took her a second to realise exactly where she was, exactly why she was here.

'S-Saw-yer' she managed croakily.

'Sawyer's fine, she's fine, one of the nurses is looking after her' He held her hand, the hand that wasn't encased in a plaster cast, the arm that wasn't broken. 'You're going to be ok' He nodded quietly. 'We can go home soon and forget all about this hey?'

'Sir I'm going to have to ask you to step outside' Peyton's doctor appeared.

'What? Why, can't you see my wife needs me here right now'

'Sir there are some officers waiting outside, they'd like to talk to you'

'What?'

'They just want to ask you a few questions. You either go calmly or I'm afraid I'll have to call security'

His eyes narrowed and his head swiveled to look into Peyton's blood shot eyes. 'What did you tell them?' He growled.

'N-noth-'

'She's making it up. She's delusional. She-'

'Mr Banks please step outside'

He clenched his fists and Peyton watched him shake with anger.

The abrupt transformation was terrifying.

His hand abruptly swiped out and hit the silver medical tray, knocking all it's equipment clattering to the floor. 'God damn it Peyton' He shouted.

The two nurses took a fearful step back and Peyton grimaced.

'Mr Banks' The doctor said sternly. 'I'm not going to ask you again'

It was then that he pulled out his gun and Peyton's breath became short for a whole different reason.

Panic.

The memories that she'd tried to repress, the details of Grace's death flooded her. She didn't want to watch anyone die again, not because of her.

'I-Ian please'

'Shut up. Just shut up. I don't want to hear a fucking word from you' He kept his gun trained on the medical staff. 'You're all going to listen to me' He snapped, his brow furrowed and grim beads of sweat trailing down his forehead. 'You're going to help me get her out of here. Do you understand? There'll be no fucking security, no fucking around. If you do anything I don't tell you to do then I won't have any problem with shooting your brains out, do you get me?'

'Mr Banks-'

'Do you understand?'

'Y-yes. But Mr Banks, Peyton's not out of the woods just yet, it's vital that she stay in hospital for a minimum of four days given her condition' The Doctor responded calmly.

He closed his eyes and kicked at the bed in frustration. Peyton winced as a stabbing cramp spread down her chest with the jolt.

'Peyton's got a chest tube in, it's important that she stay still, it's important that she rests' The older man stressed.

'Shut up. Just shut up'

The steady beeping sound that had been coming from the monitor suddenly morphed into one singular, alarming moan.

Ian's stare fixated on Peyton. Her eyes were closed unlike moments before.

'What's that noise? What's wrong with her?'

'I don't know' The doctor strode forward.

'Did I tell you to move? Stay where you fucking are'

'Mr Banks if you truly care for Peyton you'll let us see to her' The doctor ignored the gun being wavered in his direction, striding forward bravely. 'Do you love her?'

'I just want her to be ok'

'Then step aside. Son, I know you're upset but Peyton could die if you don't let us take care of her' The professional stated gently. 'Give me the gun and move aside'

Ian shifted his weight, confusion masking his face.

'I know you love her Ian, she'd want you to do this'

He shakily handed over the weapon, his shoulders slouching in defeat as he haphazardly kissed her forehead repeatedly before staggering backward.

The nurses and doctor dashed to the bed and began assessing the situation.

'She can't breathe'

'Fix it' He shouted. 'Will she be alright? Please help her' He stumbled back into the wall, sloping down the hard surface and cradling his head is hands. 'I'm sorry, please don't let her die, please, fix her. Please'


	15. Fifteen

'Haley what's going on?' Lucas demanded. She'd not spoken since she'd walked into the visiting room some five minutes ago. Her well practiced speech that she'd repeated over and over in the wing mirror of the car, which had left her nearly killing herself on several occasions on the way here, were now completely blank in her head. 'Has something happened?' He'd not been inspecting a visit. She usually came on Friday's after school while Jamie was in basket ball practice.

Haley nodded. Something had happened.

'You're free Lucas'

'What?' If that was meant to be a joke, it wasn't funny.

'It's going to take a couple of days, there's documents and legislations and stuff but you're free Lucas' She'd got a phone call from Nathan several hours ago confirming that Peyton had been admitted to a hospital and that they were on there way there. They'd not actually seen her yet, they didn't know for definite that it was her but Haley felt it. She'd not needed any more information to take action. She'd been on the phone in seconds, working on getting her best friend out of prison. It was just a matter a of time. She provided them with the facts.

He didn't speak. He couldn't speak.

'In a couple of days you're going to be free, you're going to be free and with Erin' She paused. '...and Peyton'

He looked up slowly. Confusion of his sudden release, obscured what she'd just said.

Peyton.

His eyes circled into two golf balls.

Haley nodded, smiling as recognition formed on his face. 'She's been found Lucas'

'What?' It came out in a hoarse mutter. He pinched the skin at his wrists, this wasn't funny. He needed to wake up. He hated these dreams where Peyton was suddenly found, where suddenly he was seated in his back garden with his whole family.

Haley stood from her chair, edging round the table and kneeling before him, her soft hand gently rested on his cheek and he'd never felt anything so real. 'She's alive Lucas'

'W-where? She, she's ok?'

'Louisiana, in a hospital about an hour an a half out of New Orleans'

'Hospital?'

'I don't know the details. Brooke and Nate should be arriving there around now. We've not been told much, just that she's stable'

He couldn't breathe.

'They need to let me go' He declared.

She was alive. She was alive. She was alive.

'Luke, there are laws, the police understand the situation but they-'

'I'm fucking innocent.'

'I've told them Luke, I've told them everything I know but they have to follow up an investigation. There are papers that need to be signed and-'

'I don't care about their fucking papers. I care about my wife that's laying in a hospital somewhere' He tried to stand up but his legs failed him and he collapsed to the ground. Haley gathered him in her arms, desperately trying to comfort him.

'It's going to be ok now Luke. It's all over'

She felt her shirt grow damp with his tears and his body shake and she swallowed thickly. Lucas Scott rarely cried and she hated it. She wanted it to stop because it was breaking her heart.

'We'll have her home in no time. We'll put this behind us'

Her reassurance did nothing to calm him. He didn't see it her way. Call him pessimistic but it was the truth. They'd never have the life they'd once had. They couldn't. 'It'll never be ok Hales, how can it be? It'll never be over'

* * *

'I want to stay with her, I want to stay with her until I know she's ok. You've got no right. She's my wife. She's mine, she's mine.' Ian struggled in his restraints as he was led, or more correctly, dragged out of the premises.

The two officers stopped to directly speak to him. 'We have every right sir'

Brooke and Nathan turned away from the front desk. Their world stopping as they took in the handcuffed man.

They recognised that voice, they new him.

Ian Banks.

'There's been a misunderstanding. I'd never hurt her. God, I love her, I'd never hurt her. She's my wife'

'If that's the case then this will all be resolved before you know it. You've just got to come down the station and clarify a few things for us'

'And then I can go?'

He got no response.

Blood pumped furiously through their bodies, their hearts beating loudly in their ears.

A blast of loathing horror had Brooke clinging on to her friend.

The malice hatred kept Nathan frozen, struck with disbelief and when he finally tried to propel himself toward them, Brooke's slight figure hindered his revenge. He wanted to end this man's life. He owed Peyton, he owed Lucas.

'No' Brooke cried. 'Nathan no' Her polished nails dug into him and she gripped him tighter. 'Do you want to go to prison too? You think that will help?'

'He-'

'I know, and we will have justice Nate but not now, right now Peyton is lying in this hospital somewhere and I just, I want to, I need to see her' Her voice caught in her throat and although he'd never know quite how he managed it, he accumulated enough will power to not break free and abandon her in favour of doing exactly what instinct was telling him.

He watched Ian being directed into a police car outside and immediately forced himself to turn away.

'Mr Scott, Miss Davis?'

'Yes' They both turned their attention back to the front desk.

'I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, I understand that this must be difficult for you. If you'd like to follow me we can talk somewhere more private'

Brooke opened her mouth to argue but the Doctor was already walking down the hall, forcing the pair to follow.

The small room he invited them into was like a little sanctuary away from the imminent terror that was eating away at their insides.

'Is she ok? Where is she?' Nathan crossed his arms and stood up straight, standing in an intimidating stance like he did when he was in the middle of an important meeting, when he wanted something to go his way. He wanted this to go his way. He wanted the man to tell him everything was fine. But an influencing posture would never be able to change the outcome of the Doctor's answer, they weren't talking basket ball, they were talking life and death.

'Peyton got out of surgery only minutes ago which is why I'm afraid you've been kept waiting'

'Surgery? We were told on the phone that she was stable?'

'She was, there was an incident however and Peyton went into cardiac arrest. She had a collapsed lung but it was worse than we'd initially thought. We'd inserted a chest tube but clogging occurred, which resulted in a recurrent pneumothorax and blood clotting, putting her life in serious jeopardy. We had to perform emergency surgery to seal her lung and prevent air leaking.'

'Is she alright?' Brooke didn't fully understand the medical terms and so on, her mind was reeling with one thing only. Was Peyton ok. Was she going to be ok.

'The surgery was a success, she's in intensive care but I have every belief that she'll make a full recovery.'

Immediate relief warmed them.

'Will we be able to transfer her to a different hospital?' Nathan asked, he wanted to get her home. He wanted her to be somewhere she felt safe. He wanted to bring her home like Lucas had pleaded him to so many months ago.

'Given her condition I don't think that's wise, not for the next few days at least. I'd like to warn you, judging by her physical wounds, it's clear that she's been subjected to an awful lot of abuse during the time she's been held captive. When she's fully awake I'd like to have a psychiatrist talk to her so we can get a full assessment of her condition.'

All they could do was nod. 'We just want to see her now'

'Of course. She'll still be asleep for the next several hours but you're welcome to sit with her'

'We'd like that'.

* * *

The intensive care unit was different to the rest of the hospital. It was quieter. Darker. Oppressive. Sinister.

They past visitors, people coming to see family members, people coming to say goodbye. Some people were broken, their faces filled with loss, but in contrast, others were filled with tremendous happiness and relief. They were the lucky ones, they were the ones that would be taking home their loved ones.

Peyton had her own room and both Nathan and Brooke had, had to scrub their hands and go through a disinfectant ritual before they were allowed in.

'I'm scared' Brooke announced, her feet slowing to a halt as they followed a nurse toward the correct room, stalling the impending meeting.

'It's ok' Nathan took her by the arm and they were soon standing in front of a large square window, neither daring to look through.

'Here we are' The nurse said softly. 'I'll leave you two to it. A doctor will be round to check on her in about an hour and you'll be asked to leave but as soon as he's done you can come back in' She offered them a smile that said so much about what was awaiting them on the other side. Her shoes squeaked against the floor as she disappeared into a room further down.

'Isn't it strange. I've waited and wished for this moment more times than I'll ever be able to count and now I don't want to go in' Brooke licked her lips and took a heavy breath and then they both looked up through the glass. The room inside was dim, one light a glow beside the bed.

The same thought entered their heads within seconds.

This wasn't Peyton. It couldn't be.

And with that thought, they both walked into the foreboding room to get a better look at the frail women.

It wasn't Peyton. It couldn't be.

But it was and it didn't matter how much she wanted Peyton found, Brooke instantly wished that this wasn't her best friend. That it was a mistake.

Brooke didn't find that solace that she craved that she'd so been expecting to upon seeing her.

Her hair was dark. She was skinnier than ever and Brooke wanted to fix it all, fix it all before she woke up.

Peyton Elizabeth Scott may have been right in front of her but she was still inaccessible, still lost.

'Oh my god' Brooke's feet fell from beneath her and Nathan caught her around the waist. 'Oh my god' Her cry echoed with the steady beeps coming from the monitor, composing a strange, mourning song.

Nathan gulped, allowing her to use him for support, allowing her to sob into his chest.

He didn't promise her that she had nothing to worry about, that their friend would be just fine because he didn't want to make a promise he new he couldn't keep. This was something they'd have to live with forever, this was something Peyton could never just forget, that any of them could ever just forget.

She cried into his stiff arms until she couldn't possibly produce anymore tears and he continued to hold her, only when her breathing had returned to normal did he dare to release her and guide her to the bed, into an awaiting chair.

'H-hey you' Brooke eventually sniffled. 'We're here Peyt. We're here and we're not going anywhere and Luke will be here soon. He, He'd be here right now if he could'

Nathan didn't speak. He couldn't. But it didn't matter. He took the vacant seat on the other side of the bed and watched Brooke fiddle with their friend's limp fingers, listened to her speak, listened to her ramble on and on.

It wasn't until he took a glance at his watch that he cleared his throat and interrupted her.

'Hey Brooke I'm going to go check in with Hales, let her know what's going on here and see how things are going her end. They might need Michael to help speed up Luke's release.' The jittery man had been left in the parking lot, Brooke had insisted he wouldn't do a runner, that despite all the wrongs he'd done, he was eager to repent for his sins. Nathan had been reluctant to leave him unattended but decided against dragging him along. They hadn't known the situation inside at the time and couldn't have risked Ian seeing him. Besides, Nathan had promised to make his life a living hell if he left the car.

'That's a good idea. You should have him go down the station so they can contact the prison directly. You want me to come?'

'No, no. You should stay here. I'll be as quick as I can. Do you want anything? A coffee?'

'Maybe just some water'

'Ok. Water.' He gave her a quick smile, hesitantly leaving the stifling room, glancing over his shoulder one last time.

He inhaled sharply on exiting, he felt like he could breathe again.

'Excuse me are you Mr Nathan Scott?'

His eyes sprang open. Apparently he couldn't have just five minutes to himself to gather his thoughts. 'Yes?'

'I wanted to talk to you about Sawyer'

'Okay?'

'Well, I know this is difficult given the circumstances, but we're a busy hospital and it would be really helpful if you could look after her'

Nathan's brow furrowed. 'You want to release her? The doctor said she was in no shape to transfer hospitals let alone go home'

'She's fine' The nurse looked puzzled. 'There's not a thing wrong with her, in fact I'd say she's very healthy'

'Healthy? She looks like she's been in a freaking war zone' Nathan snapped perhaps a little too angrily, he couldn't help it. Who was this woman kidding? He didn't appreciate her making a joke out of his sister-in-law's condition. 'Have you even looked at her?' He gestured wildly to the door he'd just walked out of and the nurse's eyes widened.

'Oh'

'Oh?'

'Oh I'm sorry. I think you misunderstood. I wasn't talking about her mother'

Not once had it dawned on him until now that it was strange for Peyton to be talked about by her maiden name. She'd been Peyton Scott for a long time now but all her friends still affectionately called her Sawyer from time to time, which was probably why it didn't seem anything out of the ordinary.

'Hang on. How do you know her maiden name?'

'Sir I'm sorry to have distressed you, there's been some confusion. I'm talking about Sawyer, Peyton's daughter- Sawyer'

'Her what now?' Nathan's mouth went dry and his eyes narrowed.

'Her daughter. Sawyer.'


	16. Sixteen

Lucas slid the t-shirt over his head, inhaling the sweet soft detergent.

It smelt like home.

He was free to go home.

He grabbed his watch and wedding ring from the plastic bag and slid them back onto their respective limbs. Taking a second to appreciate the silver glint of his wedding ring and everything that it resembled.

The last twelve hours had past at a tortuously slow rate. He'd been beside himself, pacing back and forth in the small cell.

Knowing she was out there, that Nathan and Brooke were probably with her now, completely infuriated him.

The only thing in life that Lucas Scott had ever properly strove for was Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, without her nothing else mattered, needless to say, his trapped form was becoming even more restless with every passing second.

He'd been surprised yet blissfully relieved when he'd been told that seeing as this was a special circumstance they'd managed to prioritise his release and that he was free to go.

He'd asked if they meant now and the officer had just smiled and patted him on the back announcing that yes, he was a free man.

Lucas stepped outside the building and inhaled. A few more steps and he'd be through the large raw iron gates and free at long last.

The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

He could see Erin waiting, along with her Aunt Haley next to the SUV.

She was wearing a little white summer dress that made her hair look even blonder and her eyes ever greener. No matter what the situation that little girl could and would always be able to brighten his day. Happiness surged through him. She looked every bit like Peyton, especially now that she was getting so tall.

He watched her run around the car, he could hear her giggling as his best friend finally caught up to her and tickled her sides.

'Gotcha' Haley chanted, tapping her nose. Then she leaned forward and whispered in her niece's ear. 'Look who's over there Erin'

The six year old looked.

Her face lit up with pure elation and she instantly sprinted from her aunt's embrace.

Lucas stepped over the threshold.

He was Free.

A second later Erin was in his strong arms and he was swinging her around and throwing her into the air.

She laughed and it fueled his own laughter. He was going to be a proper father again. He'd be able to tuck her into bed and make pancakes with her. He'd help her with her homework and take her to the park.

'Oh Erin' He held her head to his shoulder, kissing her golden head over and over again. She pulled back and looked at him, grinning and he was quick to notice what was so different. 'Wow, hello gappy' He inspected the missing hole where her two front baby teeth had been.

She put her teeth together and stuck her tongue through the remaining hole, proudly demonstrating the wonders of her mouth.

He laughed. 'Did the tooth fairy visit you?'

She nodded and held up five fingers. 'You got 5 dollars?!' He exclaimed. 'Woah, you're rich'

'I didn't know if I should bring her?' Haley spoke, looking at him questioningly but unable to conceal the jubliant smile on her face. He let Erin down and instigated a hug from Haley. She reveled in his closeness.

'Thank you for getting me out of there'

She shook her head dismissively 'Michael came forward, told them he'd lied in court. I'm so sorry Luke' She was apologising for everything. For not being there as much as she perhaps could have. For not trusting him, for not being the friend he'd needed. At the end of the day, he new, logically she'd done all she could. She'd have never been able to change what had gone on, she'd helped in freeing him, he new she'd been on the phone and yelling at people for the last twenty four hours and for that he'd always be eternally grateful. 'If you don't think it's a good idea, if you'd rather, I can stay here with her until you get back.' She exhaled into his ear.

He pulled back, his hand naturally slipping into his daughter's 'She has to come' Lucas shook his head dismissively. He knew this was going to be hard but he couldn't block Erin out, she needed to see her mother just as much as he did. 'Have you told her?'

'No, just that you're coming home now' Haley put her hand on her hip and looked down uneasily. 'I thought you should be the one, I didn't know how' She admitted.

He crouched down. 'Erin. Baby'

She smiled at him and he couldn't help but laugh. She really did look happy, happier than he'd ever seen her.

'Erin' He repeated, taking her little hands. 'Before we go home we're going to go on a little trip'

He understood the frown that formed on her face. She'd had enough of being lied to. She wanted to go home. She wanted to go home with him, to her house and her room. She didn't want to go on a trip.

'It's ok, we are going home. We just need to get Mummy first'

Her mother wasn't something that was mentioned much any longer. At the beginning there had been frequent promises that she'd be home soon, but then as time went by Peyton's existence was a subject that diminished. Like hundreds of people in the world, she'd become lost.

Erin looked at him disbelievingly.

'Do you want to do that? Then we can all be together again' He tried to relieve her inevitable doubt, tried to restore her confidence in him. 'I promise sweetheart'

He'd known this was going to be difficult but contemplating a conversation was a little different to executing it.

Her head nodded and she sucked on her bottom lip, her fingers fiddling with his freshly ironed t-shirt.

He lifted her back into his arms, he wasn't planning on letting her out of his sight. He had two years of her childhood to make up for and he was starting now. 'Let's get going then shall we?'

* * *

'She's definitely Peyton's?' Nathan peered through the viewing window. There were several children in the creche but their eyes homed in on one in particular, the one that certainly resembled Peyton. She was the smallest child in the room and the only one with a head of gold curls.

'We did a DNA test, it's positive' The nurse explained.

'Is Ian the father?' Brooke bravely asked the one question that had been plaguing them since they'd been informed of this unknown life. Nathan hadn't been able to come down here alone. He'd told her in a frenzy and Brooke had sat glued to her chair in silence for ten minutes before getting up and saying they had to go and and see the mystery baby.

'The police took him away before we could decipher that but we're assuming that at the moment'

'That bastard' Nathan cursed, his temple burning with anger.

'Can we go in?' Brooke crossed her arms over herself.

'Of course. She's not a happy little girl, she's such a sweet thing but not surprisingly she's been sobbing for her mother for the last two days'

'Brooke' Nathan shook his head uncomfortably when she reached for the door handle.

'Nate she's an innocent child. She's Peyton's child. Regardless of who the father is, she's Peyton's' With that said the defiant brunette walked into the nursery area leaving him outside. He watched closely.

It wasn't what you'd describe as a successful meeting. Sawyer cowered away from her and began to cry. Needless to say, the little girl wasn't use to strangers. In fact she'd only ever been in the presence of her mother and the man she'd been taught was her father. Since being taken away from all she knew and watching her mother being fussed over by lots of doctors, she'd been inconsolable.

Nathan sighed. He didn't know how Lucas was going to take this. He knew without a doubt he'd take this child and bring her up as his own but he knew that however brave and moral that was it would damage him immensely. Every time he'd look at this little girl he'd think about Ian Banks.

It was an impossible situation, a situation that Nathan was still struggling to fathom himself, a situation that in his eyes was in no way rectifiable.

* * *

The sterile smell of the unfamiliar hospital was a smell that would always stay with Lucas.

He couldn't say hospitals were his favourite of places to be but at least in Tree Hill, the local A & E was a place he was accustomed to, he'd been there too many times but the well known surroundings bought some comfort and led him to have faith in the Doctors.

The purpose of their visit together with the foreign environment immediately made him mistrust anyone. The doctors weren't capable, nothing was right.

'Peyton Scott' He said shortly. The nurse at the front desk looked up, her eyes narrowed unwelcomingly. 'Peyton Scott' He demanded rudely.

'Luke' Haley shunned. 'I'm sorry' She addressed the woman and pushed Lucas aside. 'Could you tell us where Peyton Scott is please?'

'Are you family?'

'Yes. Her husband, daughter and sister in-law' Lucas tapped his foot impatiently, gesturing to each person with a patronizing glint in his eyes. He'd waited long enough. Two years was long enough.

The woman's face immediately softened. She knew the story, everyone did. The media had been a nightmare over the last couple of days, anyone that came in demanding to see Peyton Scott had more often than not turned out to be some creep wanting to get his story.

'I'll need to see some proof of identity'

Lucas held out his ID and the lady smiled regrettably. 'Ok Mr Scott, I'll have a doctor escort you both up to intensive care'

'Intensive care?' His face blanched.

'She's stable, but her doctors will be able to tell you more. Just hold on one moment please'

Lucas glanced at Haley and she forced a high spirited smile. 'She's ok. I told you I spoke to Nathan briefly earlier. She's stable'

The unknowing, the uncertainty was too much.

Erin's sniffles played as a welcomed distraction.

He lifted her up. 'It's alright darling'

It had been a long day of travelling. Their flights had been delayed for a couple of hours and the six year old was over tired and overwhelmed and in a scary place. She settled her head on his shoulder and stuck her thumb in her mouth, a habit she'd quickly reverted to when this nightmare began.

'Mr Scott?' The man smiled. He had a friendly face, a face that reminded Lucas of his great Uncle Keith. 'I'm Doctor Fields. I've been treating your wife. It's good to meet you'

He nodded blankly.

'Would you like to come with me. I'm sure you're eager to see Peyton. She's awake.'

* * *

'There we go sweetie' The middle age nurse put the glass of water back on the side. Peyton had been awake for a little over an hour now. A doctor had been and went, he'd checked her over, prodded her here and there and spoke so gently as though she might brake at any given moment. She'd been a little hazy, still drugged up and sleepy, so hadn't responded for the most part and couldn't really remember much of what he'd said now. 'Do you want anything else honey?'

Peyton tried not to look at her, she didn't know if it was simply the blue attire and the gentle voice, but this woman reminded her painfully of Grace, so much so that she had found herself trying to ignore her presence all together. She'd frantically asked about Sawyer's whereabouts but once informed that she was in safe hands she'd remained quiet. Not that it mattered. The woman had gone on to ramble about Brooke and Nathan and how lovely they seemed and that they'd gone down to see Sawyer just a short while ago.

Peyton had swallowed hard at this. She hadn't expected anyone to be here as of yet. In fact she'd half been expecting Ian to walk in at any given moment.

'Where, where's Ian? The man who bought me in?' Peyton asked groggily, she was still so tired and her mouth felt like sand paper.

'Well he's in custody of course. You're safe here Mrs Scott, he can't hurt you here'

Custody.

He was gone. She was free from harm.

She couldn't quite believe it.

She cherished that wonderful feeling but was wary about letting it wash over her.

She was no longer under reign of a deranged man. She would no longer be manipulated into doing things she didn't want.

_Want_. She'd be able to do what she wanted. That concept alone was hard to get her head round.

It was while she was trying to digest all this that Brooke and Nathan slipped into the room unheard.

She was oblivious at first.

The tubes that were hooked up to her and her aching body had her stiffly settled in one position, her face directed away from the door.

'I'll give you three a minute. You just push that button I told you about if you need anything at all Peyton' The nurse broke Peyton's chain of thought and her bleary eyes slowly drifted over to the two nervous visitors.

Despite her knowledge that they were here in the hospital, her fuzzy vision had her thinking that it was simply a clever optical illusion. It wasn't until Brooke's distinct raspy voice filtered through the room that she believed it was actually them, that they were definitely here before her.

'P Sawyer' Brooke gushed.

Peyton didn't feel what she'd been anticipating. The prospect of seeing the people she loved again had been her one and only dream. But she didn't feel a great sense of relief, instead she felt numb. She wanted to disguise herself. She didn't want to be seen, not by these people. Not by her friends. She didn't want their pity.

However, she forced a bright smile in an attempt to mask the broken shell that was now Peyton Scott. 'Brooke. Nate.' Her voice was thick and rusty, the unfamiliar sound only heightening their nerves.

'How, how are you feeling?' Nathan took himself and Brooke over to the two chairs at the side of her bed, surprised that his legs didn't give way as he went.

'I'm okay' She answered gruffly.

It was uncomfortable, horribly uncomfortable. Neither one of them knew what the best thing to say or do was. It's not something you learn at school- how to converse with a person that's been held captive for two years.

'Blondie' Nathan scorned gently and then swallowed thickly because he realised that she wasn't blonde anymore and that perhaps she'd be offended and hurt by the affectionate nickname. 'Peyton' He readdressed. 'You don't look fine'

'I'm going to be okay.' She looked at her plaster cast arm. 'I fell down the stairs' She divulged distractedly. She wouldn't be the vulnerable girl, she wouldn't. 'It was stupid' She muttered.

Nathan and Brooke shared a look of concern and disbelief.

'You didn't fall down the stairs honey... but you know that, right?' Brooke frowned, her lips pursed together. She was using every last bit of self-restraint to stop herself from crying.

Peyton's eyes rolled toward her best friend and even in her state she managed to stare her out. 'I fell down the stairs' She dismissed.

Nathan cleared his throat. 'We don't have to talk about what happened right now. All that matters is that you're safe'

A troublesome silence blanketed the room.

There was only one question, one thing Peyton wanted to know and it took several minutes of cumbersome silence for her to pluck up courage and ask it.

'Where's Lucas?'

'Well, er' Brooke began but her voice ceased to work when she regarded the lone figure standing in the door way.

Peyton followed her gaze. She was sure her heart stopped beating for a moment.

'I'm right here'

**A/N** I'm mean right?! I make you wait sixteen chapters for actual Lucas/Peyton interaction and end it right there! Well I figure you can wait a teeny tiny bit longer! I want to dedicate a whole chapter to them reuniting. I just wanted to say a major thank you to you guys. I know I don't voice it but you're reviews and kind words have been awesome and so encouraging. So thank you, thank you, thank you. Emera.


	17. Seventeen

'I'm right here'

The aching pain that Brooke and Nathan had felt since stepping foot into the room was relieved upon seeing Lucas. He could fix this, he was the only one that could fix this, the only one that could fix her.

They stood promptly.

'We'll, We'll be outside' Brooke muttered. Feet shuffled against the floor and Lucas felt their clammy hands squeeze his arm encouragingly and then they were alone.

Just him and her.

Lucas hadn't ever felt like this. It was as though time had stopped. His heart had stopped. The loud ongoing buzz of the hospital had faded and the steady beeping machine that she was hooked up to was all he could hear. She hadn't moved, not even blinked, just paralysed. He took her in. Every last detail. His eyes lingering on the particular features that hadn't been there before. The stitches on her forehead. Her broken arm. The dramatic change of hair colour. Her gaunt face.

Her green eyes were wide and staring. He didn't know what to do or say, whether to stand or sit. There was never this weighty silence between them before, it was filled with anguish and loss.

'What've you done to your hair?' She was the one to break it, her voice was thick and scratchy after having a tube stuck down her throat. It was alienating and for a second she seemed like a stranger.

He ran his hand over his skinhead. 'I, I had to have it shaved off when I entered the prison' He shrugged a shoulder nervously 'It'll grow back' He gave her a small smile, never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought the first thing they'd say to each other would concern the subject of hair. 'Yours is different too' He noted uncouthly.

'It'll fade' She assured, avoiding his eyes.

'I like it' His aim was to make her at ease.

'No you don't'

She was right. It didn't suit her. It made her skin look impossibly whiter, made her look even more ill.

'Are you in pain?'

'No' She shook her head. 'The doctors have got me drugged up' She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes and he couldn't bare the opposing silence that was quick to invade the room once more.

He strode over to the bed. Two hasty steps and he was directly beside her.

'Peyt' His throat constricted and despite his awareness of the ordeal she'd been through and the burning knowledge that she would need space and time, he smothered her. Minding all the medical equipment and tubes, his head came to rest in the crook of her neck, his hands tangling in her dark hair.

His sob echoed in her ear and she felt overcome with a mixture of joy and gut wrenching sadness.

He was real. This wasn't a fantasy, it was reality.

Lucas Scott, her husband was back beside her in his rightful place.

'I love you'

She hated that those words came with a nauseating effect but her mind also registered that his vow was genuine, heartfelt and factual.

'I'm so sorry Peyt, I-I tried, I did, I- god I-'

'Shh' Instinctively, Her working, weak arm rose, her hand coming to rest on the back of his neck. 'I know'

He pulled back, looking into those eyes he'd envisioned night after night. They were just as he'd imagined, as vivid as ever, only something had changed. They were still looking but no longer seeing, still shining but no longer sparkling.

His fingers threaded through hers and the glint of his wedding ring reflected in her glassy orbs.

She was distinctly unlike the person he'd known, loved and married. She remorsefully realised this as he stared, searching for Peyton Scott.

'I-I, lost my ring' She divulged in a whisper.

'I've got it'

'You do?'

'Yeah. Well the police have it, but we'll get it back'

She nodded, watching his hands, the hands she loved so much, fiddle with her hospital gown.

'I'm so so sorry Luke'

His eyes shifted to hers and he shook his head vigorously. 'Don't you dare apologise. You have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing'

She didn't look so sure.

'I didn't think I was ever going to see you again' He pressed his fingers into her palm, studying the lines he knew so well. But there was an additional mark. A scar. A scar going vertically across the diameter of her hand.

She pulled her arm away, her fingers curling into a weak fist.

'God what's he done to you?' Uncontainable anger descended upon him.

He detested. Hated. Despised. Loathed Ian Banks.

He wanted, needed to deprive the man of any manner of life. He wanted to destroy him bit by bit and watch the pain snare him into an unimaginable death.

Peyton watched it invade him and felt unmistakable guilt for his sorrow.

'It was just a scratch' She attempted to dispel what ever thoughts were running circles around his mind. 'My blood had to be on your clothes' That day seemed forever ago now.

Lucas' heart wavered. He'd spent so many days, hours, minutes, wondering what exactly happened on the morning she'd been taken.

He new he shouldn't ambush her, he restrained himself from asking questions, there was plenty of time for that later.

She closed her eyes tightly when he laid his head on the mattress, his head touching the side of her slight body.

She hated herself for wanting to push him away, for wanting his hands away from her.

He wasn't oblivious to her body stiffening with his close proximity. He tried to ignore it, tried to tell himself it was to be expected. But he would be lying if he said that in all his wonderful dreams of them reuniting she hadn't embraced him and held onto him for dear life.

He'd prepared himself for her to be in such an awful state, he'd not been naive. But he hadn't expected her to be so bereft of life, so blank and despondent.

He tilted his head, staring up at her closed lids.

'Hey, er, Erin, Erin's outside, do you feel up to seeing her?' He grappled for anything, something to insight some hope inside of her.

Her lashes flickered as her eyes opened and she licked her cracked lips. 'I...I don't know'

Her stomach tightened.

Of course she wanted to see her little girl. Of course she did. She just didn't want her to see her mum like this. She didn't want to frighten her and she was scared, scared that Erin would hate her for being gone for so long.

'It's just I, I don't think-I'm not sure I can, I don't, I' She sighed. 'How is she?'

A small proud smile graced his lips. 'More and more like her beautiful mother. She's doing really well in school, the brightest in her class'

'She takes after her daddy' Peyton said softly. 'Does she still like reading?'

His brow furrowed with her question. 'There's something you should know' His smile faltered and panic flared in her eyes. 'It's ok' He reassured. 'It's just, before you do see her I want to warn you that she hasn't spoken'

'What?' Peyton didn't understand. Erin was a chatterbox. Everyone new that. Everyone laughed about it, wondering how the offspring of the two broodiest people could be the most upbeat talkative child.

'Not a single word since you've been gone' Lucas affirmed.

Peyton's face contorted and Lucas watched helplessly as her eyes filled with tears.

'She's fine though Peyt, she really is. Brooke has been brilliant' He'd had time to deal with the difficulty and known hardships their little girl had gone through, she had not. She'd told herself Erin was happy, she was with her family.

She stifled her cries, blinking away the tears.

'She's okay sweetheart'

She grimaced noticeably at the term of endearment and Lucas wanted to be sick. It didn't take a genius to work out why she was cringing. _He'd _called her that.

'She needed me, she needed me and I've not been there' Peyton exhaled.

'That's not your fault. You protected her Peyton. I don't know what happened that day but you protected our little girl' He said without a doubt. His voice strong and proud.

'She was so brave' Peyton whispered to herself. 'She was so brave, she did exactly as I said. I hid her in our closet. I told her it was like hide and seek, I told her she couldn't come out. She must have, she must have seen them. She must have heard them. She must have been so scared. They were going to kill her. They would've k-killed her if they'd found her'

'Hey' Lucas' hand hesitantly covered hers, she thankfully didn't pull away this time. 'She's fine Peyton, she's alive and all because of you'

'She's not fine. You said she doesn't speak and that's all my fault. I told her she wasn't to say a word until I came and got her. I never came and got her though' She'd never considered the possible consequences of her words.

'It's not your fault' He dismissed. He wanted to keep repeating it over and over until it was drummed into her head, until she had no choice but to believe him. None of this was her fault. Absolutely none of it and he hated that she was blaming herself so severely. 'Let me get her. So you can see yourself.'

'No' Peyton shook her head. 'No I can't see her. Not yet'

'She wants to see you'

'You can't possibly know that. She probably doesn't even remember me'

'Of course she does' Lucas argued. 'Your her mother, she could never forget you. Brooke said that one morning she got up and all the photographs she had on the wall of you had disappeared, she found Erin arranging them in her room.' Lucas rambled. 'For the past two Christmas's on her Christmas list all she's wanted is to live back in her own home with her Mummy and Daddy back. She's a child. She loves unconditionally and all she wants is to be with us both' Lucas hated that she was doubting that. That _he'd _installed these insecurities within her, that she was doubting herself. 'Shall I go get her?' He tried again.

She was hesitant, reluctant to let him go get their daughter, but her heart won out over her head. She ignored the knot that was quick to form in her already sick stomach, she ignored everything but the longing to see Erin Penelope Scott. She gave a slight nod and he smiled.

'I'll be right back'

While he was gone she tried desperately to make herself look presentable not just for Erin but for Lucas too.

She knew what this moment was meant to be for him. They were meant to be smiling and laughing. They were meant to be stupidly happy to see each other again. But she couldn't be that person because she didn't feel worthy of it and despite her efforts she couldn't deploy the horrible fear that Ian was going to appear at any moment and take this all away again and it would only be worse this time. She didn't want to let these people in to only loose them again, to only make them suffer even more than they already had done.

She adjusted the sheets, awkwardly tucked her messy hair behind her ears and dabbed beneath her eyes.

When the door opened again, surreal was the only thing Peyton would ever be able to describe the moment as, completely surreal.

Her eyes focused on the blonde child clinging to his hand.

She didn't recognise her. She'd grown. She was taller, a hell of a lot taller than Peyton remembered, she was definitely going to have her mothers lengthy legs. Her hair was longer, past her shoulders and had lost the tight ringlet curls she'd had when she was just four years old, it was now bordering on straight with a few wispy curls.

Peyton's eyes inevitably began to tear up. This little girl wasn't meant to be a stranger to her. This was her baby girl, all grown up and as beautiful as ever.

Lucas' gaze flickered between the two.

Erin stayed close to his side, leaning back against him, revelling in his large hands on her little shoulders. She studied her Mother from afar until her Dad urged her over to the bed.

He crouched down beside her, holding her little fingers within his.

'Hey baby' Peyton managed hoarsely, forcing the best smile she could.

Erin, unsurprisingly to Lucas, didn't mutter a word, her face serious and green eyes squinting like her father's. She stood frozen, for a long minute before her hand reached out, threading through her mum's tangled, black hair curiously. It was unnatural, unfamiliar and the six year old didn't like it one little bit.

'It's alright' Peyton pulled her little hand down, holding it tightly and bringing it shakily to her lips, leaving a tender kiss on her sweet, soft skin. 'It'll be blonde again soon. Just like yours' With a lot of effort she shifted up in the bed. 'You've gotten so big. I, I've missed you so much' She wasn't just speaking to Erin and Lucas knew that. She was saying what she couldn't say to his face.

His vision blured and he smiled, truly, fully, for the first time in two years.

'We've missed you too, haven't we Erin?' He stroked his wife's face and held his daughter in his arms and if only for a second he felt whole again, perhaps Haley was right, perhaps things would be okay. He had both his girls with him.

But it literally was for just a second because Erin ducked beneath his arms and was stumbling away from them both before her parents could comprehend what was even happening.

'Erin?' Lucas stood up right, his hand drifting from Peyton's face.

She tripped and fell onto her knees and he tried to help her up but she'd scrambled back to her feet before he could assist her.

'Erin, sweetie'

Lucas tried to catch her arm but she frantically made it to the door, it squeaked loudly and slammed shut after her.

He could see her through the small square window, already in Brooke's supportive arms.

He turned back to Peyton, his expression apologetic. 'I'm sorry' He declared sincerely. 'It's been a long day, she's tired'

Peyton swallowed thickly, suddenly aware of just how sore her throat was. She knew tiredness wasn't the cause of her daughters haphazard exit. She was the reason. She'd got scared. Peyton wasn't quite sure of what- whether it was her appearance or just having not seen her for two years but she was positive it was because of her.

'Shouldn't you go after her?'

'She's just confused' Lucas edged back to her.

'I know. You should go after her'

'Brooke's just outside'

Brooke, her replacement mother. Peyton couldn't help feeling jealous. Her daughter was closer to her best friend than her.

'She needs you' Peyton insisted.

Lucas shook his head. Brooke had it handled. In fact he was pretty sure she'd be able to soothe the upset little girl better than he could round about now, because he wasn't in the right state of mind to be comforting his daughter. Someone else needed him and he wasn't going anywhere. She could push all she wanted but she was stuck with him.

He sat down in the vacant chair.

'No. _You_ need me'


	18. Eighteen

Lucas slipped from the hospital room, closing the door gently behind him.

He inhaled the cool air, he didn't know if it was just him but Peyton's room seemed completely airless and claustrophobic. He rubbed the back of his stiff neck as his stare drifted to his friends.

Nathan, Haley, Brooke and Erin were all waiting outside. All four of them sat slumped in the uncomfortable chairs, Haley was half asleep on her husband's shoulder, Brooke was pretending to read a magazine and Erin was sprawled out over two seats, her head resting on her god mother's lap.

He made his way over to the little girl, crouching down beside her intently.

He wanted to understand her earlier quick getaway. He understood that she was scared but the lack of verbal communication made it difficult to know what was truly going on inside her head.

She blinked up at him. Her great big green eyes blood shot and her face flushed red.

He sighed, stroking her knee. 'Why did you run out baby? There's nothing to be scared of.'

She sniffled but all he got was a shrug in response and then she shifted onto Brooke's lap, cowering away from his scrutinizing stare. That small action was a reality check in itself for Lucas. Erin was attached to Brooke Davis. Not him or Peyton, Brooke Davis. This wonderful woman had put her whole life aside in order to care for his child and he was grateful, he would be forever grateful but it came at a price. They'd lost their parental influence. Erin Scott didn't trust them any longer, she trusted Brooke. That wasn't to say she didn't love her parents, she was still at that age where she could love unconditionally. However, Brooke was the one that was always there and at six years old that's all that mattered.

He stood, his shoulders hunched in exasperation.

Haley sat up straight upon seeing her drained friend.

'How is she?'

Lucas bowed his head in a small nod. 'Okay, she's sleeping right now'

'How is she really?' Haley requested some real information. She was yet to see Peyton and was anxious to know what Lucas really thought.

He paused. He was skeptical about sharing. Perhaps that's what two years in prison did to you, or perhaps it was his supposed friend's fault that he was finding it hard to fully trust in them. It seemed strange that just twelve hours ago he'd still been locked up like a criminal and now here he was in a hospital corridor a million miles away.

In the end he relented. He had no one else and he was certain he couldn't get through the next twenty four hours without some support. 'She's a mess' He admitted honestly. 'A complete mess'

'It's going to take time' Brooke whispered distantly, her hand running soothingly over the back of Erin's head.

Haley hugged him. 'We're all here for you both Luke' She whispered into his ear. He melted into her arms, hugging her back fiercely. 'We were thinking we'd go check into the nearest hotel. Erin needs a bed and we don't know how long we're going to be here for'

Lucas nodded. 'Yeah, that makes sense, I'm going to stay here but you guys should go'

'I'm going to stay here with you' Nathan declared.

'No-'

'Luke, I'm staying'

Lucas was too emotionally drained to argue and merely nodded his consent.

The girls left. A sleepy Erin hugged him goodbye but was reluctant to let go in fear that she'd not see him for another few weeks, but Lucas assured her he'd see her in just a few hours. Then it was just the two of them.

Lucas and Nathan. The uneasy silence cornered them and Nathan was the one that made the needy escape, announcing that he'd go get them a drink.

'Here' Nathan handed his older brother a coffee that Lucas gratefully accepted.

'Do you think she'll ever speak again?' Lucas wondered aloud.

Nathan looked up from his steaming polystyrene cup.

'She just ran out of there. I really thought when she saw Peyton she'd speak'

'I think she will eventually. We don't know what's going on in that little head of hers. I think you need to give her time. Things aren't going to be miraculously fixed over night Luke' Nathan took a sip of his coffee and turned his body so he was facing Lucas. 'Luke I' He paused. He wanted this to come out right. He wanted to apologise for not believing him, he wanted to let him know he was here for him, he wanted to ask how he was holding up and if there was anything he could do. He wanted to tell him about the little girl he'd seen just a few hours ago.

'Mr Scott?'

His speech would have to wait though. Both Scott's looked up at the doctor.

'Can I speak to you in private?'

Lucas looked at his brother. 'Can you stay with Peyton?'

'Sure' Nathan quickly got up, patting his brothers back before disappearing down the corridor.

Lucas stood and crossed his arms in front of himself. 'Is something wrong? Is Peyton ok?'

'Peyton's doing well. She should be out of intensive care within the next day or so and then I'd just like to keep her in for a couple more days under close observation and then if you think it would be beneficial I'd be happy to have her transferred to your home town hospital.'

Lucas nodded. That's just what he wanted. He wanted her home.

'I was hoping you'd be able to come with me for a few minutes. I appreciate that you want to be with Peyton right now, but I'd be very grateful if you'd be able to let us take a blood sample'

'Why?'

'Oh' The doctor unprofessionally shifted his weight from foot to foot. 'I assumed your friends would have told you'

'Told me what?'

The way Doctor Field's proceeded to tuck his pen into the folder in his hands and open and close his mouth was increasingly irritating Lucas.

'Told me what?' He repeated impatiently.

'When, when Ian Banks brought your wife in, he also had a child with him. Peyton's DNA is a definite match but the police took Mr Banks away before we could establish if he is the father'

Lucas' jaw dropped. Not once had it crossed his mind that Peyton's pregnancy could have gone full term. Well it had crossed his mind. He'd just forbidden himself to think about it. The likelihood that the baby would've survived the trauma and stress of the abduction in itself were improbable. He'd persuaded himself of that repetitively, so much so, to the point that he thought of the pregnancy as a figment of his imagination. He'd had so many inconceivable dreams concerning his wife and her whereabouts, that carrying his child was just another one to add the collection.

'I understand that this is extremely difficult but the police are anxious to proceed with their investigation and-'

'I want to see the child' Lucas blurted unexpectedly.

'Well-'

'Now' Lucas wouldn't be reasoned with.

'Er, okay...certainly, yes Mr Scott. If you'd like to follow me, she's down in the creche area'

'She?' Lucas' voice quivered.

'Yes, she'

* * *

Lucas stared at the child through the glass window. The thin wall was the only thing separating him from what could be his own flesh and blood. No matter the outcome, this little girl was Peyton's. This little girl marked change and Lucas was yet to decide whether it was good or bad change.

He let himself into the room and the loud hum of children's demanding voices filled his ears but he could only focus on the little girl with blonde curls.

He kept his distance, studying her innocent little form.

She was concentrating very hard on lining up a collection of toy cars and her little tongue kept poking out from her cherry coloured lips with the effort.

'Hello' Lucas managed in a surprisingly steady tone. He crouched down on the floor so he was at her level.

Sawyer looked at him briefly, her hand rolling a toy truck across the play table.

A lump formed in his throat and his eyes glazed over with immediate tears.

He was struck by her blue eyes and her distinct button nose so similar to his own. But he couldn't help but think that he was imagining it. He didn't want to make the assumption that she was his when there was the horrible possibility that she wasn't.

'What have you got there?' He smiled and pointed to her tiny hands.

She held out the blue toy.

'Wow' Lucas took it from her, imitating a sound of a car as he rolled it along the table in her direction.

A small coy smile appeared on her face. A smile that was all Peyton's.

She reminded him a lot of Erin at that age. He wished he could go back to that stage in their lives. He wished he knew what he did now so he could prevent the last two years from ever having happened.

'Caa' Sawyer announced.

'That's right. A blue car' Lucas confirmed.

'You must certainly have a way with children sir, you're the first person she hasn't screamed her lungs out at. Are you a relative?'

He was startled by the young girls voice. 'I, I' He didn't know the answer to that question. That question had him freezing up. He'd been unexpectedly calm and collected until this point. But now a thousand questions were mounting.

Was this little girl his? Was this little girl Ian's? What was going to happen now? Either way, if this baby was his or not, he would have to be her father. Could he do that? What was her name? When was her birthday? What was her first word? When did she take her first step?

Logic told him that he was being overly paranoid. Of course she was his. She had to be. She couldn't possibly be more than one and the calculations made sense but the what if's dominated his feeble mind.

He stumbled away from the blameless toddler. He was torn and confused.

'Sir? I didn't mean for you to go. Sir?'

He shook his head, rushing backward on unsteady legs.

He was going to be sick.

* * *

'So you don't know where you've been living for the last twenty three months?'

'I-I don't know' Peyton shook her head feebly. 'I, he, he, I was drugged, when I woke up I was there'

'He kept you locked up?'

'No, sometimes. If he went out, in the basement. I, I don't know, I really, don't know'

'Did you ever try to escape?'

'Not really'

'So you didn't want to be found-'

Lucas eavesdropped at the door. His brow furrowed.

'I think that's enough for now' He interrupted shortly, letting his presence be known. He could see she was distressed, not surprisingly so. The doctors had said she needed rest and she was being bombarded by the police not even forty eight hours later.

'Excuse me sir but this is important, if you could please step outside'

'I'm her husband and I'd like you to leave. Your questions can wait' His tone suggested that if they didn't do as he said he'd assist them in leaving.

The two investigators gave each other a knowing side ways glance before relenting and addressing Peyton. 'Thank you for your time miss. We hope you have a quick recovery and we'll be in touch'

Lucas' unamused squint followed them out of the room, only when the door had shut did he return his attention to her.

'I'm sorry I've been gone so long' He sputtered.

Peyton wasn't sorry. She'd been glad for the few minutes to herself. Even if she'd been trapped in an interview with the police.

She watched him. He was standing as far away as possible from her and he was restlessly fiddling with his fingers.

He looked at her nervously and she immediately knew what this concerned.

It may have been two years and she may have been hooked up to a hospital bed but she could still read this man.

It had only been a matter of time before he found out.

There could only be one possible reason for the alarmed look on his yellowed face.

She instantly knew he wanted to breech the subject of the baby she'd had growing inside her when she'd disappeared. She could see the questions swimming in his eyes.

'Where's Nathan?' Instead he muttered.

'I asked him to wait outside'

'What did they want?'

'Just questions about everything' She answered vaguely.

He nodded blankly.

'The, the doctor. Doctor Fields. He, he just said when, when you came into the hospital there, there was a child with you' He mumbled, stumbling over his words and feet as he paced across the room. 'You were pregnant' He uttered suddenly. 'Erin gave me the father's day present, she gave me the test. You were pregnant.'

She nodded an affirmative nod.

He inhaled sharply. 'I just saw her. The child you came in with. I saw her'

'You did?' She wasn't expecting that, she'd wanted to be there when they'd met. She was worried what Sawyer would be like with him.

'But you couldn't, you couldn't have....the stress, you must have lost the baby, you were only a few weeks, it's not possible, it's not. But it's okay, it's okay that-'

'I didn't loose the baby, I had the baby Luke' She looked into his misty blue eyes. 'She's yours. The little girl you just saw, she's yours, Not Ian's, yours.' She blurted.

There was the confirmation he'd needed.

Loud and clear.

He'd already known it really. It was strange, upon seeing her, in his heart he'd known. She was little. She was so small but there were features and mannerisms that she'd already got from him.

He just stared, looking but not seeing. His pulse palpitated nosily in his ear and he suddenly felt sick all over again, only this time for a different reason.

He was a father again. A father, and with that knowledge came joy.

He had a baby girl, a little girl he knew nothing about and that broke his heart.

He stopped walking, willing the sudden dizziness to go away.

'You have another daughter Lucas' Peyton's quivering voice resonated in his mind.

He lent against the wall for support.

'You had the baby' He choked out, saying it made it seem all the more real.

'Her name's Sawyer. Like you wanted. She has your eyes and your lips and your nose'

He didn't speak, not a sound.

She didn't know how to take his reaction. Whether he doubted her, mistrusted her or if he was just extremely taken aback. It was big news, he'd just found out he had another child after all.

His hand swiftly covered his mouth but he was unable to smother the harsh sob.

'Do you believe me?' She asked dejectedly, she realised that he had every reason not to but she wouldn't lie, she'd never lie and she thought he knew that.

'What? Of, of course I believe you.' The chair clattered against the floor as he knocked it over in his haste to reach her side. 'I believe you. I just, I never thought, I couldn't let myself believe that. I thought' He mumbled through sharp breaths.

He held her hand and smiled through bleary eyes. 'She's beautiful Peyton'

She nodded, a small smile of her own gracing her lips. 'She's like you'

'She is kind of isn't she?'

'A lot' Peyton confirmed.

He had a throbbing headache. This was all too much to take in. All he could think about was the nervous wreck he'd been when Erin had entered the world. He'd been scared out of his mind and Peyton had been in the safe hands of doctors that night, where had she been when Sawyer was born? Who'd taken care of her?

'Where did you have her?' He brushed her hair away from her face.

'She arrived safe and sound, that's all that matters' She didn't want to talk about it evidently.

He didn't push her.

'Has he ever hurt her?'

'Of course not. He never laid a finger on her. He loves her'

Lucas snorted. 'Love? He doesn't love her Peyton. Is that what you think? That he loved you and her?' This man didn't know the meaning of the word love and it broke him to know that his daughter and his wife had been with this monster for so long. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap'

'You don't have to be' Peyton said quietly.

'They want me to take a DNA test'

'Lucas you have to take the test'

'No. I don't doubt you Peyton, not for a moment. I know you wouldn't lie and it doesn't matter. Even if she wasn't mine, you know I'd bring her up like my own don't you?'

'It's, it's not because of that. He, he thinks she's his. I, I had to make him believe she was his. He'll claim he's her parent'

'He thinks he's her father?'

'I had to make him believe that' Peyton avoided his intense stare. There were so many things that needed to be said, that he needed to know and she just wanted to run and hide from it all. 'Is she ok down there? Do you, do you think they'd let me see her' She was quick to change the subject, eager to get him out of the room.

'You feel up to that?'

'I'm fine'

'Ok, I'll, I'll go see. Maybe I could bring her up here for a while'

'I'd like that.... She, she's going to love you Luke'

'I hope so'

'I know so Lucas'.


	19. Nineteen

The smile on Peyton's face when he bought their youngest little girl into her room was undeniably beautiful and real and probably the first true remnants of his wife.

Carrying her through the hospital corridors, he'd felt a great sense of pride. He'd held her close and rubbed her back when she'd whimpered at the overwhelming busy atmosphere. She'd smiled up at him, looking beyond thrilled when he'd told her they were going to find that Mum of hers and instantly he was addicted. Addicted to that little face, that bright innocent smile, he wanted, needed to know everything about Sawyer Scott.

'Mama, mama, mama, mama' Sawyer sung, scrambling up the bed as soon as her father set her down on the mattress. Peyton winced noticeably to Lucas as she hugged the small child. 'Mama'

'Hello you' Peyton kissed her small head of gold repeatedly 'I missed you Sawyer, god I love you so much'

Lucas watched Mother and child embrace. It was natural and no secret that the small infant completely adored her Mum. Lucas was both instantaneously envious and in awe of their relationship. This is what he should have with Sawyer Scott. This is what they should both still have with Erin Scott. It was the first time he'd noted that his two daughters were yet to meet, would have to meet sooner or later, that Erin had a baby sister she was yet to find out about. He was confident that this, albeit wonderful news, wasn't going to help in Erin's already rocky transition.

'Caaaa'

'Cat?' Peyton frown. 'Oh sweetie, I'm sorry we can't get your cat right now.'

Sawyer's bottom lip dropped. She didn't like this strange place or all this people. She wanted her house and her things. She wanted to go home.

'What's her cat?'

'Oh she has this soft toy, it's her favourite thing in the world' Peyton explained, trying to comfort the upset child. 'Mummy's got to stay here a few more days but then we're going to go Sawyer' She knew that Sawyer wouldn't possibly be able to understand what was going on so settled on just holding her close and pulling her under the bed sheets.

'Peyton' Lucas objected, he didn't like the expression on his wife's face, the discomfort that the little girl's small weight was so obviously causing.

'She's ok' Peyton dismissed. 'I need her with me'

Sawyer blinked, snuggling into Peyton's chest and fiddled with the tube attached directly to her mother's arm. Lucas understandably, pried her little fingers away informing her gently that she wasn't to touch it again because it was making Mummy all better. She looked at him warily but pulled her little bawled fist back beneath the sheets and closed her great big blue eyes.

Lucas couldn't tear his gaze away from her, scared that if he did she'd vanish. She really was a beautiful little thing and he couldn't get enough of her. Every expression she made he etched into his mind, trying to map out her little form and memorise her every feature. 'She must be exhausted, the nurse told me she's been very touchy'

'My poor baby' Peyton lifted her working arm and threaded her fingers through Sawyer's short hair. 'You must have been so scared. I'm sorry Sawyer. Everything's ok now'

'When's her birthday?' Lucas asked suddenly. He felt stupid and inadequate as a parent. These were simple things he should already have stored in his head.

'She'll be two on March the forteenth'

'March the fourteenth' He repeated, reaching out to stroke the toddler's soft arm. She rolled her head further into Peyton's neck.

'Don't be shy Sawyer, this is, this is...' She trailed off. She didn't know how to introduce him. Introducing this stranger as her father seemed reckless and inappropriate right now. She wasn't yet two, she wouldn't be able to comprehend that. She'd only ever been with two people, Peyton and Ian, Mummy and Daddy. 'This is....Mummy's friend'

Lucas understood. He really did but it didn't make it any easier or less hurtful. _friend_. He'd never been her friend. Ever. Even in the time when they'd denied their feelings and pretended that friendship was the only thing between them, friend was a term he'd greatly despised.

Peyton sighed. She couldn't stand the look on his face. 'Sawyer this is, is your daddy' She revealed nervously.

Lucas' head jerked up to see an amused smile playing on Sawyer's lips and her head rolling back and forth in disagreement. She may have been little but she wasn't stupid. This wasn't her Daddy, her Mummy was being silly.

'Yes baby, this is your, your new Daddy' Peyton elaborated, figuring that by saying new, it would imply that her other one was old and done with. She was only thankful that Sawyer would be too little to ever remember this awkward conversation, too little to ever remember Ian's existence in her life in years to come.

'Thank you' He whispered and lent forward without thinking, kissing her forehead. 'Thank you'

* * *

'Peyton I'd like to change the dressing on your back and side in a minute, I've just got to go check on a patient and then I'll be right back' The nurse informed her kindly before hurrying back out.

Lucas and Peyton shared a small smile at her haphazard appearance.

'Here let me take her'

Sawyer had fallen asleep some time ago and Lucas hadn't had the heart to separate them before now.

Peyton reluctantly let him take her floppy little figure, his arms cradling her skillfully.

'You can wait outside if you want'

Peyton's voice tore him from his loving trance and he looked up at her.

'No, I'm not leaving you'

'I'd like you to wait outside' She reworded her suggestion into a plea.

'Why?' Lucas squinted at her and if she hadn't been so antsy she would have smiled at the wonderfully familiar expression.

'It'll be gross, it's just a few stitches under my arm where they had to insert a chest tube'

'And what about your back?' He'd had a long in depth conversation with the Doctors about her operation and all her physical ailments. She had a broken arm, two broken ribs, six stitches to the forehead and severe bruising. He new everything that they'd done but was clueless as to what the dressing on her back was covering.

'You could go get me a drink and Sawyer some milk'

Her aversion to explain only made him more curious and concerned. 'Peyton'

'It's just a few bruises, it's nothing.'

'If it's nothing then why're you trying to get rid of me?'

'You'll over react.'

Lucas was tempted to do as she so blatantly wanted and leave the room before the nurse got back but he knew it must be bad if she didn't want him to see.

He settled Sawyer onto the examining bed on the other side of the room, covering her with his jacket before returning to Peyton's side with determination. He wasn't going anywhere.

'What did he do?' He interrogated, staring with a troubled expression.

'He didn't mean to. It was my fault' Peyton's small voice sky rocketed him from his perplexed state.

Those words resounded again and again.

'What?' He trembled with disbelief.

This was the worst part. She kept saying things like that. That it was _her._

If there was one thing that Peyton Sawyer had always been, even at the age of three, was headstrong and self righteous. She'd lost all of that. She'd developed this strong belief that she was in the wrong, that it was all _her fault_.

'Darling how is it your fault?' He was trying to be compassionate and not make her feel stupid but was finding it hard not to yell that it wasn't her, it could never have been her.

'I provoked him'

'And that gives him the right to hurt you? Peyton, what he's done to you isn't right. I know you know that...Let me see'

'Lu-'

'Let me see' He demanded maybe a little too shortly.

He expected her to argue profusely but no more contending words escaped her.

She sucked in a breath and shifted awkwardly forward in the bed. He pulled the bed sheet back, helping her swing her legs over the side.

Having not left the bed for the last four days, her limbs were unsteady and just sitting upright was a challenge and had her ready to lay back down again.

'You okay?'

'Yeah, just a bit dizzy'

'You want to lay back down?'

'Oh you're all ready for me' The nurse's bright and cheerful appearance made them both jump. 'Right'

'You sure you don't want to go?' Peyton asked hopefully, one last time.

'Of course he doesn't' The nurse answered for him. 'You can watch Mr Scott, it'll be good for you to know how to do this because Peyton will need some help when you get home'

Peyton stiffened as the woman moved behind her and undid the small strings that were keeping the unflattering attire covering her and then let the gown go, letting it fall down to her waist.

She looked down conscientiously and then his warm hand covered her slender, naked shoulder in what was meant to be a soothing, reassuring gesture only it didn't do quite that, it only put the green eyed beauty even more on edge.

'Right then sweetie this may sting a little' The nurse professionally peeled back the discoloured dressing to reveal her cut up back to Lucas' awaiting eyes.

She knew when he'd seen. His fingers at her shoulder dug into her and his breathing became laboured.

'Oh my god' He muttered hoarsely.

Nothing, nothing could ever have prepared him for this.

She sat, her back hunched waiting patiently for this ordeal to be over with.

The nurse continued to talk him through what she was doing but his serious concentration was gone. He couldn't listen, how could he possibly be listening.

He was a failure in every sense. He'd failed to protect his wife. Falied to be a good husband. Failed.

Her marred back would never completely heal. She'd always have scars, externally and internally.

She hissed involuntarily as the nurse cleaned her wounds and Lucas wanted to push the attentive nurse away.

To her the marks didn't mean anything other than the fact that she was now tainted. Tarnished. Damaged Goods. Unwanted.

How could she possibly be wanted by anyone.

Lucas deserved better.

She wasn't surprised when his shaking hand left her body. She wasn't surprised in the slightest when he stumbled away from her. Wasn't surprised when he dashed from the room.

He didn't want her. How could he possibly want her.

* * *

Lucas made it into the cubicle just in time, nearly pulling the door off it's hinges as he slammed it carelessly behind him.

He gagged and then he was throwing up.

He didn't know how there was anything left inside him to be doing this and when he eventually thought it had subsided, he closed his eyes and saw Ian beating his wife and then he was choking into the toilet bowl again.

His cheeks were salty with tears and his throat sore.

He sat on the strongly smelling disinfectant floor for the next ten minutes, trying desperately to keep his horrible visions at bay.

_'No, no, please stop, please. Please' _

Peyton's begging voice echoed in his head. He could hear her pleading to be freed from torment, he could see it all and he just wanted it to stop.

He scrambled to his feet and out of the boxed in area, frantically washing his hands in the stainless steel sinks.

The rage that was quick to consume him, had adrenaline pumping fiercely round the network that was his body.

He spun around, taking his aggression out on anything that was within his reach. He forced the paper towel dispenser off the wall and it racketed to the hard floor, crashing loudly, the realm of paper sheets feathering their way to the ground around him.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck' He screeched, bending over the sink, panting like a wild beast, his nostrils flaring and beads or perspiration forming at the crown of his head.

He wanted to fix her but he didn't know how.

What he did know was that Ian Banks was just fifteen minutes away, being held by the local authorities and being questioned by the police.

What he did know was that Ian Banks was the reason for his wife's wounds.

What he did know was that he might not be able to fix Peyton but he could sure as hell try and break the man responsible for it.

* * *

'Lucas are you insane?' Nathan barked desperately, grappling at the sleeve of his brother's jacket in protest. Nathan had witnessed Lucas making a quick exit from Peyton's room, he'd seen him return some minutes late with a determined, scary look on his face which Nathan knew wasn't good news. He'd asked him what was wrong, what had happened to which Lucas had nonchalantly informed him that he was on his way to pay a little visit to Ian Banks. Nathan had of course followed him, protesting futilely as they went down the busy street.

'Go away Nate' Lucas spat back.

'You're going to end up back behind bars. Is that what you want? Only this time you will be guilty and there'll be no helping you. Do you think this is what Peyton wants?'

Lucas carried on walking.

'Lucas!'

The older Scott abruptly halted, spinning round to face Nathan, his finger wavering accusingly. 'Tell me Nate, if you were in my shoes, would you be able to take the highroad? Would you be able to just stand by and do fucking nothing?'

'You know I couldn't, but I know for a fact that you would be there to stop me and tell me that this isn't going to achieve justice. Lucas-'

'You have no right to advise me to do anything. You didn't do anything did you? If it had been Haley I wouldn't of stopped, I wouldn't have given up until I'd found her body, only then would I have stopped hoping. I couldn't help her Nate, I new he had her, I knew he had her and I told you and you did fuck all.'

'The police said-'

'Fuck the police. Nathan I'm your brother. She's your sister-in-law. You did nothing' He vented. 'Her back' The lump in the back of his throat forced him to take a breath. He pushed his tongue to the roof of his mouth and blinked before trying again. 'Her back is, is covered with belt marks. He beat her and, and you could've stopped it. Those scars are going to be there forever'

Nathan had lost the ability to talk. He was both appalled, angry and guilt ridden by his brother's words.

Lucas exhaled a heavy breath. 'This might not seem logical or moral in the slightest and I know it won't help Peyton but it will make me feel better, albeit just a fraction better. If you won't help me then just, just go'.

Remorse and uncertainty filled the dark haired man's face. He was in two minds as to whether this was wise or not. But finally, after much silent pondering his heart won out. 'I'm not going anywhere'

* * *

Anticipation inhibited Lucas' normal walking, he slowly followed the officer down the bleak corridor.

They'd easily fooled the police. It was a small station and everyone seemed run off their feet with the onslaught of media that were relentlessly hassling them about the Peyton Scott case. It had been easy. Lying was something that suddenly seemed so effortless after the last twenty four months. Lucas had calmly managed to persuade the assisting officers that he was here to see Ian Banks. That he was a relative. Nathan had vouched for his lie and was currently shadowing his path, effectively being his eyes and ears. He was going to stand guard. He was going to get his brother ten minutes alone with the sick bastard.

'Here you go sir. I'm afraid you've only got a short amount of time, Mr Banks is being transferred'

Lucas nodded mutely and the man opened the door for him. Nathan patted his back encouragingly and watched him slide into the visitation room.

Ian was sat at a small table, drumming his hand in boredom against the surface, he looked up when the door closed.

'Lucas Scott' Ian smiled. 'I've been expecting you' He rose to his feet and held out his cuffed hands in a welcoming greeting that Lucas ignored. 'It's good to see you man. How're you?'

His lack of remorse, his smiling face had Lucas reeling. This man was not sane, this man wasn't human.

'How's Peyton?'

'You fucking bastard' Lucas shook his head, a lump had formed in his throat and he swallowed frantically, he'd be damned if he was going to cry in front of this psycho. 'Don't ask me how she is'

Ian sat back down and sighed. 'I know you're angry, I mean I am the reason you've been in prison for the last year and a half and I'm truly sorry that it had to come to that but you needed to be taught a lesson' He explained casually. 'She's not yours anymore. She's mine Lucas. Mine'

'She's not a fucking object, what the fuck is wrong with you. She doesn't love you, don't you get that?' He exclaimed loudly.

'Well it's my bed she's been sleeping in for the last two years, me she's been _making love_ to'

He was trying to provoke him. Lucas realised that but it had worked. He snapped. He sprang across the small room taking hold of Ian's jumpsuit and jerked him to his feet and into the wall. 'You don't know the first fucking thing about love' Unbridled anger drove his clenched fist into Ian's face. His head bounced against the wall and then he was smiling sadistically, blood trickling from his nose.

'She's never going to want you back, she'll ask for me sooner or later. I have rights, we have a child together' Ian hissed gleefully.

Lucas didn't fall for this taunt.

'You think Sawyer's yours?' Lucas smiled triumphantly, his fingers bawling tightly into the orange material at his neckline. 'She's mine Ian. Mine'

Ian's sickening smirk faded into a look of confusion 'No-'

'Yes. She's my blood and flesh. Sawyer Scott. Not Banks, Scott'

'Is that what she told you?' Ian covered his disdained look with a jubilant expression.

'Just you wait, I'm having a DNA test and then you'll be able to see it on paper' Lucas enlightened him before throwing his fist into Ian's startled face. 'That's for teaching my daughter to call you daddy' He pulled back his clenched fist only to pummel it back into Ian's nose, surely breaking it this time.

He grunted in pain.

'This is for every time you laid your hands on my wife'

He was uncontrollable. Unrestrained. Savage.

Every emotion, every second of turmoil he'd been through came to a head, exploding in a chaotic display of ferocious hate.

'I want you to feel what she did, I want you to feel the sickening pain and torture she's been through' His voice shook, a pronounced vein showing itself on his forehead. 'You don't deserve to live'

A weak chuckle escaped his swollen lips. 'In a moment these inept fools are going to walk in and realise who you are, you're going to be charged with assult'

As if on cue, the door swung open.

Lucas clenched his teeth, he wasn't finished, he wasn't finished.

'Mr Scott, step away from Mr Banks please'


	20. Twenty

**A/N **I'm so sorry for the major delay in updates- inevitably my life finally got in the way! I'm sorry, things are going to be a bit crazy for a while- what with family stuff and going back to school.

'Mr Scott, step away from Mr Banks please'

Lucas was panting. He could see Nathan and an inspector through his peripheral vision. He could see them waiting with bated breath, preparing for his unpredictable behaviour.

Ian was slouched against the wall, his face a bloody mess, but even in his dreadful state he still managed a malicious smirk.

Lucas let him go abruptly and he staggered, slipping down the hard surface.

'That's it son, step away' The middle aged inspector persuaded gently.

Lucas did as he was told. In retrospect his brash actions didn't seem wise. He couldn't go back to prison. He couldn't. His family needed him. He'd been selfish. He'd taken physical action, that wasn't what was required. He needed be calm, he needed to use his mentality not his fists. It was just a hell of a lot easier said than done.

'I'm sorry' Lucas exhaled at the official, flexing and unflexing his bloody fingers.

'Aren't you going to fucking arrest him. Look what he's done!' Ian moaned dramatically from his spot on the rough carpeted floor.

Nathan was tempted to kick the vile creature in the face, he was near enough to do so but managed to keep himself restrained.

'Arrest him, look what he's done!' Ian exclaimed, annoyed by the lack of stern words being transpired, he was waiting for his attacker to be pushed up against the wall and charged.

Lucas was fully expecting just that to happen, he wasn't expecting the officer's next words.

'I believe it was in self defense'

'Self defense, I'm cuffed how was I ever going to fucking touch him?' Ian retorted in disbelief.

The officer looked past Ian, answering as he smiled, a sincere apologetic smile at Lucas. 'Perhaps not but that's not what the file's going to say. It _was_ self defense'

Lucas was definitely not use to this kind of treatment. He wasn't use to people siding with him, letting the rules slide for his benefit. But this man before him obviously new of the case, he new of all the happenings and was currently looking at him with such admiration and sincere sympathy that Lucas found himself deeply touched.

'Thank you' Lucas nodded gratefully. 'Thank you'

'I'm sorry for all you've been through Mr Scott. I think on this occasion I can look past what just happened. Don't let me see you here again though, you understand? Justice will be served, a life in imprisonment will be his minimum sentence, I assure you of that'

'I'm going to sue-'

'Be quiet Banks' The inspector cut off. 'Be quiet'

* * *

'Hi P Sawyer' Brooke spoke softly as she approached her best friend's bed.

'Hi' Peyton's lips curved into a sad smile as she eyed the back of her oldest daughter.

'Erin wanted to come see you-'

'You don't have to indulge me Brooke. It's okay'

'I'm not indulging you. She's been tugging on my arm for the last two hours.' She sat down, turning a shy Erin so she was facing Peyton. 'Haven't you missy?'

Erin stuck her thumb in her mouth, looking up at Peyton with an inquisitive expression. Peyton looked back with her own wondering stare. This wasn't the same child she'd left behind and she wanted that child back. She felt like she'd lost her parental rights to this young life.

Brooke's voice garnered Peyton's attention.

'Where's Luke?'

'I, I don't know, he ran out. Brooke I...'

'Yes?'

Peyton shook her head absently and Brooke's every last modicum of optimism evaporated along with the small motion.

'Sweetie you can talk to me' She reached for her friend's hand, struggling to keep her emotions in check. She really hated how little it took for the tears to arise, she was trying to be strong, she really was.

Peyton didn't answer. She couldn't talk to the brunette. She couldn't.

'Nothing. I, I think you should go'

'What?'

'Erin shouldn't be here in the hospital. I don't want her here'

'But we just got here'

'Go, please go'

'Peyt-'

'Go'

* * *

Lucas had just arrived back at the hospital and was less than impressed to find Peyton's room occupied with two inspectors. He felt guilty for leaving her here on her own and instantly furious that the authorities couldn't leave her alone for more than five seconds and he was quick to let them know just that.

'Good afternoon sir'

'I told you to leave yesterday, I told you she's not ready for this. Don't you people have any compassion-'

'Lucas I had them come' Peyton muttered. 'I just want to get it over with' She admitted quietly.

His brow knitted together. She wanted to talk to them? 'Okay, but Peyt you're not up for this-'

'I am' She argued. 'I am, just, just, please leave'

'Leave?'

'Yes' She ignored the hurt look on his face, she wasn't intentionally pushing him away. She was protecting him. She didn't want him to punish himself like she knew he already was. She didn't want him to know the details of everything that had gone on. She didn't think she could bare it. In later days she'd regret her decision. He needed to know, he needed to know every last detail so they could get past this, together.

But he left. He nodded solemnly and left. With his departure she felt a mixture of relief but mostly she felt more alone than ever.

She wasn't the Peyton Scott they had all loved and known, there was this unwelcoming barrier between her and her family.

It was silly, she thought, that the aloneness she'd felt while in Ian's captivity didn't even compare to the horrible loneliness she was experiencing now.

It didn't matter that she'd hated him. Ian Banks was clever. He'd created this bond with her. Albeit it wasn't a healthy relationship, a forced relationship, a hated relationship, but it was a relationship all the same. He'd forged this binding connection with her that no one would ever be able to understand or comprehend. It was nonsensical. She'd spent near to two years with him and he'd always have those days, moments and experiences, she'd never have them back. She'd done things that had her hating herself and left her guilt ridden, things that she never wanted to discuss with anyone and she'd already had the sickening notion that it would all just be a hell of a lot easier if she'd never picked up that phone and dialled Brooke's number, if she were back in that isolated house, just her, Sawyer and Ian.

She spent near to two hours answering questions. She didn't flinch in her responses. She told the truth, nothing but the truth. But her sense of the truth was somewhat distorted. Ian was portrayed as not quite the evil man that he really was. He didn't hit her, in fact, according to Peyton he'd never hurt her.

When the subject turned to that of the missing Grace Lorrie she froze.

Grace.

'Did you ever meet Grace?'

Peyton opened and closed her mouth. 'I don't, I'm not-' She hesitated.

'Peyton it's important that you tell the truth'

'I am' She said indignantly. 'I am. I knew Grace'

'You did?'

'Yes I did. She, she saved me. Sawyer was breech, I was in labour and she came, she came and saved me, saved us. She delivered Sawyer'

'What happened to Grace Peyton?'

'I, I don't know'

'You don't know?' The officer repeated dubiously. It seemed pretty obvious that this woman wasn't exactly clear on what was fact and fiction, either that or she wasn't willing to discuss the matter.

'I don't know'

'Peyton, Grace has a family, a family that's worried sick, that needs to know where she is. She has a son'

'She left' Peyton muttered wearily.

'She left where?'

'I don't know'

'Do you know Michael? You met Michael, he's friends with Ian right?' The inspector tried a different approach.

She nodded.

'He's come forward Peyton, he says you told him that Ian killed Grace. Grace is dead isn't she Peyton?'

'She left' Peyton repeated cryptically.

'How did he kill her Peyton?'

'She left'

'Did you see where he put the body?'

She closed her eyes and saw the vivid image that she'd tried so desperately to repress. Grace's limp body was lying on the floor, blood soaking into the cream carpet. Her eyes snapped open.

'There was so much blood. Sawyer was screaming' She whispered staring blankly before her.

'She was your friend'

Peyton slowly shifted her head. 'She was beautiful. She helped me and I, I just let her go'

'You couldn't help her. It wasn't your fault'

'I, I'd like to stop now' She blinked away her tears and in an instant the cold blank expression reappeared on her gaunt face.

'Okay' The officer's nodded, they wouldn't push her. 'You did really great Peyton, thank you for speaking to us'

She gave a curt nod.

'We'll speak to you again soon'

* * *

Lucas shot up from his seat when the two inspectors appeared in the hospital corridor.

'Is she okay?' Lucas fired them with a disapproving look.

'Yes Mr Scott, we're finished for today. Although we'd like for a psychiatrist to come down and talk to her'

'A psychiatrist'

'The line between fantasy and reality is a blur. You're wife's ideas of what's gone on are somewhat vague and-'

'She's not crazy'

'I'm not suggesting that she is Sir, I'm suggesting that she's been through a traumatic time and that talking it through with a professional would be beneficial' He ushered Lucas away from a grieving couple and lowered his voice. 'We're certain that Peyton witnessed Ian Banks murder a missing middle aged woman- Grace Lorrie'

'Murder' Lucas choked out. 'Who, who is Grace Lorrie?'

'A midwife that disappeared nearly a year ago from New Orleans. Michael Smith has come forward and told us everything he knows. He said Peyton had told him that Ian had killed her. Peyton has just clarified that Grace helped deliver your daughter but she won't actually verbalise that Ian killed her'

'She's scared, god, she's scared. Can't you see that?' Lucas exclaimed.

'We understand Mr Scott, I assure you we realise that this is difficult but the sooner we manage to gain evidence we'll be able to put this man behind bars, which is what we all want. We're on your side Mr Scott'

Lucas took a shaky breath. It was understandable that he was having issues with trusting anyone. He struggled to know who he could and couldn't relie on. All he wanted was what was best for Peyton.

'I'll speak to her doctor about having someone come speak with her'

'We'd appreciate that'

'What, what else did she say?' He shifted his feet and crossed his arms.

'As I said, we're struggling to determine what's gone on. The doctor's have given us a report on all of her injuries and the abuse she's been subjected to but she's denying that Ian has ever laid a finger on her'

Lucas closed his eyes.

'It's common for victims of abuse to be in denial Mr Scott. People try and justify why someones hurting them and quite frequently end up believing that they deserve it'

'Is, is this going to effect Ian getting put away?'

'I can't go into detail but what I will say is that the likelihood is no, we've got a substantial amount of evidence from Michael Smith and along with the doctors reports Mr Banks will have difficulty with getting out of being sentenced, but with the help of a Psychiatrist we may be able to gather some important facts and not only that I think it will help Peyton recover emotionally from this' The inspector patted Lucas' back. 'We'll be in touch Mr Scott'

Lucas nodded and then they were gone. His feelings concerning the police had changed dramatically in the last few hours, they were clearly trying to help and he felt like he wasn't quite so alone.

He stood in the corridor for a long while, worry seeping through him.

He was worried about a lot of things. Mostly he was worried about Peyton, he was worried about everything the police had just said about her ideas of what had gone on. He was worried about his children. He was worried about how long they were going to be here and at the same time he was worried about taking them all back home. He was worried that they'd never be the same.

He walked back into her room and tried to get rid of the grave expression that he knew was on his face.

'Hey you' He greeted, immediately noting the tears on his wife's cheeks. 'Baby what's wrong?' He hurried over to the bed. 'Are you okay?'

She shied away from his touch and blinked furiously. 'I'm fine, I'm fine' She muttered, her eyes narrowed with annoyance.

'Okay' He gingerly sat down. 'Is this because the police'

She shook her head.

'Because they were asking you about Grace?' He decided to do his own investigating.

Her stare jolted up from her pale hands. 'What?'

'Grace Lorrie, the inspectors just told me about Grace'

'Don't say her name, you didn't know her. You don't know anything' Peyton exclaimed angrily.

'Peyton' Lucas exhaled sadly. 'I'm not trying to upset you'

She closed her watery eyes and they both sat silently until Lucas could no longer stand it.

'I'm sorry I ran out earlier'

'It doesn't matter' She whispered quietly.

'Yes it does. I didn't mean to do that, I didn't want to, I don't want you to think...' He trailed off, licking his dry lips. 'I just needed some air. It was nothing to do with you'

She looked up at him through her wet lashes.

'You don't have to apologise, I get it'

He wasn't sure that she did get it, but her hand outstretched for his and he was some what distracted with the wonderful warmth of her skin to argue. He ran his hand over the hard plaster covering her arm and looked at her questioningly.

'Does it hurt?'

She shook her head. 'Itches' She smiled. 'Itches a lot' She admitted. She scanned his tired face. He looked exhausted, he looked perhaps as ill as she was sure she did. 'Lucas why don't you go get some rest'

'I'm not leaving the hospital'

'I'm not going anywhere, I'll be here when you come back. Take Sawyer and go get some rest'

'Sawyer'

'Yeah' She nodded, she wanted her youngest little girl out of this horrible place.

'Don't you want to see her and Erin meet?'

'No, I, I don't' She said adamantly.

'I think-'

'Please, I don't want to'

She couldn't and wouldn't explain to him what she was feeling. She'd never been one for opening up. Lucas had been one of few to break through her wall of armour, one of few that she'd let into her heart but she'd rebuilt that wall and it was twice as thick.

'Peyton'

She shook her head. This was her defense mechanism. Avoiding the inevitable, ignoring everything that sooner or later she'd have to come face to face with.

She didn't want to watch her two children meet. She didn't want to see their void little faces. She didn't want to see the confusion and misunderstanding.

Erin would be able to make sense of what she was told. She would be able to apprehend that Sawyer was her sister.

But Peyton new the one year old wouldn't be able to even fathom the concept of what a sister was. She wouldn't understand, of course she wouldn't. In her world a family consisted of three things and three things only; her mummy, her daddy and her.

Peyton didn't want to cause any more drama, she didn't want Erin to suffer any further but this wouldn't be something that would be easily accepted and she didn't want to be the one to watch the six year old get upset. She'd already looked into those green, green eyes so much like her own. She'd seen the mistrust on her daughters face, the dislike and she didn't want to be there to witness it again. No, it would be much better if Lucas did this by himself.

'Ok' Lucas relented dispiritedly.

'You must have been here for nearly seventy two hours now. You need to sleep. Go'

'I'll, I'll be back in a couple of hours'

'You don't have-'

'I'll be back' He interrupted firmly. She was pushing him away, he wasn't blind but he wasn't going to let her. He'd give her space but he wasn't going anywhere. He'd be back. He'd be back in a couple of hours.

* * *

Lucas fumbled with the electronic key card, eyes attentively on the little girl in his arms. She'd cried most of the short journey to the hotel and he'd felt completely useless. He was her father, he was meant to be able to comfort her.

He'd rung Haley, he'd warned them that he was going to come back for a few hours, that he was bringing Sawyer with him.

Nathan had filled in his wife and Brooke.

It was the first good news they'd had. Brooke had been put out after her encounter with Peyton earlier in the day but this was promising news. Sawyer was Lucas' and the mood concerning the one year old had changed significantly. Both Brooke and Nathan had been terrified of what her existence would mean for their friend's relationship but now, for the first time in a long, long time, they were all excited.

The two women had left Erin with her uncle and spent the majority of the afternoon buying the necessary baby accessories they'd need for the journey home. Brooke may have gone a little overboard with the amount of clothes she'd purchased, but clothes were, after all, her great passion and spending large amounts of money was just her way of dealing.

When Lucas walked through the door, Brooke was fussing over the mechanisms of a buggy and Erin was watching curiously.

All eyes darted up and the click of the door.

'Luke' Nathan stood. 'We weren't expecting you back for a while yet'

'Peyton was tired' He explained quietly. He wouldn't say that it was evident his wife didn't want him there.

'Erin' Brooke husked 'Sweet girl, Daddy's got someone he'd like you to meet'

Erin's focus was already on the little stranger in her Daddy's arms, arms that right now she wanted to be in.

Lucas crouched down, his attention solely on Erin Scott. 'Darling this is Sawyer'

She held her hand out and Sawyer's small fist curled around her big sister's forefinger.

'Erin, Sawyer's your little sister'

The six year old understood that. She understood what sister meant but that didn't mean she wasn't surprised or confused. That's not how things worked. She was pretty certain of that. Daddy's didn't just come home with a smaller child and announce that they were your sibling. She'd known a little boy at school, his mum had had another baby and the baby grew in her tummy and took nine long months to arrive and she was diddy for a long time.

She shook her head a little to show her understandable confusion.

Lucas pulled her forward a step. 'Yes Erin. I know this is hard for you to understand, but Sawyer's been living with Mummy'

Perhaps it wasn't the best way to try and explain Sawyer's sudden appearance. Erin didn't like this. Her mummy had left her, abandonned her and replaced her with a cute little girl.

She easily pulled her hand away from an entertained Sawyer and sprinted from the room into the hotel bedroom.

Lucas sighed, getting to his feet. 'Well that went well' His hand drifted up and down Sawyer's chubby little arm.

'Here let me take Sawyer. You should go talk to her' Brooke decided abruptly. She wanted to be the one to run into the ajoining room and comfort the little girl that she was quickly realising she'd become too attached to. It was Lucas' job to go in there though. 'Luke'

'Ok' He handed Sawyer over and hovered anxiously, waiting for the one year old to start wailing again but she didn't and Lucas was more than grateful. He had a pounding head ache.

He ignored his friend's concerned faces and trudged into the room Erin had disappeared into.

She was crying, sobbing her little heart out into the bed sheets.

'Oh sweetheart'

She pulled the sheet up over her head when he laid down beside her.

He pulled her into his chest and she tried to scramble away but he held her tight and she soon stopped struggling free.

'It's okay baby, every thing's going to be okay' He cooed softly over and over again. It took her a long while to calm down and during that time Lucas realised that he had no choice but to make this all okay for Erin, for Sawyer and for Peyton. 'I promise I'm going to make thing's right again baby' He whispered into her golden hair. 'I promise'


	21. Twenty One

Lucas awoke to the sound of crying.

He sat up with a start. He wasn't use to this. Long gone were the days when Erin had been a toddler, long gone were the nights where he and Peyton would get up and fend after their little infant.

Lucas blinked several times. It took him a moment to work out where he was and whose cries were sounding through the crackling baby monitor.

The red and green lights kept springing back and forth indicating the young child's distress.

Sawyer. His daughter.

He threw the bed covers off of him and swung his legs over the edge and was about to hurry out of the room when the cries subsided some what. He glanced back at the monitor, the flashing lights slowing with the little girls sniffles.

It was then that he heard it. It broke through the speakers crisp and clear and he stopped breathing.

'Shh. Don't cry'

The words were thick and rusty and foreign and yet at the same time so familiar.

That wasn't Brooke's voice. That wasn't Nathan's voice and it wasn't Haley's voice.

He snatched the monitor up off of the bed side table and turned the volume up.

'It's okay, you don't have to be scared'

The voice was distinctively childlike.

Lucas' eyes narrowed and then snapped back to the warm bed he'd been laying in moments before. Erin's was gone.

'I'm here, you don't have to be scared'

Lucas' orbs widened considerably and his heart sped up. He dropped the monitor onto the bed and then his feet were carrying him out of the hotel bedroom.

'Luke' Brooke's whisper took him by surprise. She smiled tearfully and then she was grabbing his hand and yanking him down the little hallway.

They'd set up a carry cot in the living area of the large hotel suite and Lucas could see the outline of the crib through the moonlight, he could also see his six year old daughter, his six year old daughter climbing into the crib.

'Do you miss Mumma?'

An immediate lump formed in Lucas' throat as Erin's voice filtered through him. It was a scratchy, unused little voice but the way she pronounced her words were just as he remembered.

He watched the six year old lay down and Sawyer, who'd been standing up dropped onto her bottom. She was seemingly calmed by her big sister's presence.

'I'll sleep with you if you'd like' Erin said sweetly. 'You'll see Mumma soon. She's not very well but she's getting better. My aunt Brooke says so'

Sawyer laid down and then Erin was singing a song, a song that her Mum had sung her at bed time at what felt like a million years ago.

Brooke and Lucas watched on, hanging on every beautiful little sound that escaped the little girl's mouth. Lucas wanted to go in there, he wanted to grab her and hug her fiercely and tell her how wonderful she was but he stood by and watched, fearing that any interference would silence her forever more.

Eventually they both quietened and Brooke edged further into the room, Lucas following her. The caring brunette covered the sleeping angels with a blanket and stared down adoringly at them. Erin's legs were too long for the crib and were curled up to her stomach and Sawyer's little hand was clutching at the front of her big sister's nighty and Lucas could safely say this was one of the happiest moments of his life.

They both stared at the cute picture for a long ten minutes, Lucas could have stood there all night watching over their sleeping figures but Brooke gently suggested they have some coffee.

They both went into the kitchen area of the penthouse and Brooke set about making them both a drink but she didn't get far.

'Brooke are you okay?'

'Luke' Her bottom lip quivered and she put the kettle down, covering her face with her hands. 'God I'm sorry, I'm being a total girl'

'Brooke' He made the few steps over to her and hugged her and she sobbed regrettably into his shoulder.

'Lucas I'm sorry for everything, I-I'm so, so, sorry'

'It's water under the bridge Brooke' He pulled back and wiped her tears away. 'Life's too short'

'I'm s-so so-sorry, I've said horrible th-things to y-you'

'You don't have to be' He said sternly. 'You looked after our daughter Brooke, you'll never know how grateful I am for that' He pulled her back into his arms and kissed the top of her head. 'Everything you've said, it's all been with Peyton in mind, because you love her and she's going to need you, I need you to help us through this'

'I'm not going anywhere' She pulled back and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her pyjama top. 'H-how are you coping?'

No one had asked him that yet. Everyone had been too afraid of the answer to ask him that.

'I'm scared' He was surprised by the words that escaped him but once he said it he felt a whole lot better and it was like a catalyst, once he started he couldn't stop. 'I've spent so many hours imagining the worst case scenario and this is worse than worse. She's so, so messed up and she doesn't want me near her Brooke and I really don't that I can help her through this, she doesn't want me near her, she-'

'That's not true, she-'

'She asked me to leave' He confessed.

His words tugged at her heartstrings. 'She told me to go today too' She admitted softly.

'The police say she said that Ian's never hurt her. I just, I don't know all the things he's done to her but she, she's in denial and I, I-'

'Luke' Brooke gripped his forearms. 'She's lost everything she values, it's going to take her a while to trust. We have to look at the happy things. We've got her back. You've got another beautiful little girl. Erin's got a little sister. Erin just spoke. After two years we just heard her speak. That's amazing Lucas'

'I, I know but what if she doesn't let me back in-'

'She will, she will over time'

* * *

'Do you remember what happened the morning of the kidnapping Peyton?'

Lucas was sitting beside her, his hand over hers.

'I was, I was....' She paused. 'Who are you?' She kinked her brow, this woman wasn't a doctor she'd met before, this woman wasn't an inspector. 'Who is she Lucas?'

He'd hoped they could do this without her clocking on but she was smarter than that, she was more observant than that.

'Peyton this is Doctor Lipton, she's a psychiatrist'

'A psychiatrist' Peyon repeated.

'Yes Peyton' Doctor Lipton smiled. 'I was hoping we could have a little chat'

'I don't need a shrink- did you do this? Did you ask her to talk to me?' She accused angrily. Lucas didn't like the look she was giving him.

'Peyton' Doctor Lipton intervened before Lucas could respond. 'Lucas didn't ask me to speak with you, your doctor did'

'I'm not crazy'

'You're most certainly not' The woman shook her head vigorously. 'I'm not here because we think you're crazy, we just think it would be good for you to speak with me'

'Why?'

'Do you think what's happened is your fault Peyton?'

She frowned and Lucas looked at her expectantly, he was curious to what she actually thought.

'I'm tired. I don't want to talk right now'

'Peyt please try' Lucas pleaded.

'I'm tired'

* * *

Peyton was standing in the middle of the airport.

After a long three weeks they were going home. It had been hard. Lucas had spent the majority of his time attempting to get Peyton to talk to someone but she was having none of it and he'd only succeeded in getting her riled up and stressed out.

Brooke had spent most of the time looking after the children. She wasn't use to looking after a one year old and although she was a natural, she hadn't found it a walk in the park by any means. It was just so exhausting having to simply watch her constantly. She found dividing her attention between Sawyer and Erin was near impossible, Sawyer required her twenty four seven where as the older little girl didn't and Brooke was seriously concerned about what effect this was all having on her. She'd not spoken again. Well not to neither Brooke or Lucas' knowledge. Neither adult had addressed her directly about it, fearing that the slight mention of speaking would just prevent her from doing so. Instead, Lucas found himself lying awake at night and waiting for a repeat of the first night that he'd brought Sawyer to Brooke's hotel suite. But although Sawyer had frequently woken crying out in the past few weeks, Erin had not strayed from her bed again.

Haley and Nathan were already back in Tree Hill with Jamie and Lucas was so grateful that Brooke had stayed to help, he really didn't know how he would have got through this without her.

'Are you okay?' Lucas asked for the hundredth time since they'd entered the busy terminal. The doctors had finally agreed that she was fit enough to travel but had insisted that a doctor check her over when they reached their hometown and that she have regular check-ups for the next few weeks. 'Peyt?'

Her head tilted and she finally looked at him. She'd been in a world of her own since the second they'd got out the car and she had taken to just staring at all the busy people going about their business. This was all strange to her. She'd been so isolated and suddenly all these people seemed scary to her.

'I'm fine'

They were checking in. Erin was glued to her Aunt Brooke's side and Sawyer was running circles around the bench her mother was sitting on, she loved this wide open space and was going a little crazy with excitement.

Everything had gone smoothly. Peyton had been discharged from the hospital several hours ago and Brooke had had a car waiting outside for them all. The calmness that had been their journey so far was quick to end though.

Peyton was the first to see them. She stood and hooked her fingers into the back of Sawyer's little dungarees and halted her toddling round the bench again.

'Peyt don't lift her' Lucas pleaded, watching helplessly as she persisted to awkwardly lift her youngest daughter into her arms, it wasn't easy with a plaster cast and her wince didn't go unnoticed by Lucas. He was about to insist on taking her when....

'How does it feel to be back with your family Mrs Scott?!'

'Are you relieved to be going home?!'

Lucas' head jolted around and he was suddenly aware as to the reason for his wife's sudden discomfort.

The incessant shouts were sickening to all bystanders.

They'd thought they'd managed to escape the media but at some point the news that the Scott family were departing from the airport, reunited, had been let out. The Ian Banks case had been hyped up and excessively followed over the last twenty one days to the point where they'd had several people get past security at the hospital to try and sneak a glimpse of the much publicised victim in her hospital bed. Thankfully no one had actually made it into her room but Lucas couldn't protect her from the onslaught of cameras right now.

He tried though.

She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

He slid his jacket off and wrapped it around her and Sawyer, pulling her involuntarily into his chest and turning her away from the bright flashes and hungry newsreaders.

When Brooke's presence was caught on camera too the crowd seemed to bustle forward in an even bigger frenzy. They were certainly having a field day.

Having Brooke Davis as a friend often caused issues with the media as it was. She was a well publicised celebrity of sorts and always seemed to attract some unwanted attention but none of that mattered because she was wonderfully loyal. She took charge of the situation before it could escalate any further, she used her fame to get them to the front of the cue and skillfully diverted all attention to herself so Lucas could get his family through the check point.

'How is your friend coping Miss Davis?'

She just smiled sweetly at the realms of questions being fired at her until the security finally arrived and took charge and only then did she tell the unsympathetic crowd not so sweetly to mind their own fucking business. Victoria would no doubt be on the phone within the hour after that comment but she really couldn't have cared less.

Although the invasion of cameras were ceased by the security they'd already done their damage. Peyton was shaken and proceeded to have a bit of an episode as soon as they were free of luggage and had passed through check-in. A passerby accidentally knocked into her while he was distracted by his son. Peyton had screeched when his arm had brushed hers and the man had looked on fearfully, hastily apologising. Lucas had smiled apologetically at the innocent man and taken a shaking Peyton in his arms, telling her over and over that she was okay but she'd declared she wasn't going anywhere, that she didn't want to go on the plane that she didn't want to go to Tree Hill.

The spout of words leaving her lips were unintelligible and muddled and she was just completely inconsolable and the tears seemed to be contagious for Sawyer had caught on to her mother's anguish and had taken it upon herself to join in and Erin was crying softly at the horrible scene and Brooke hoisted her up onto her hip and tried to tell her everything was okay even though it appeared as though they'd be missing their flight at this rate.

Soon staff came to the scene and after a hushed explanation by Brooke they'd suggested they go to first aid simply for a private place to sit for a while.

Lucas and Brooke had taken them up on their offer and got the three hysterical girls there as quick as possible.

It had taken time but the closed off, free of people room, seemed to do the trick and calm Peyton down somewhat but she was still insisting she didn't want to go to Tree Hill.

A medic had suggested giving her a little something to calm her nerves and Lucas had been dubious but he really wanted to get on this flight so had agreed to the small jab and Peyton had completely mellowed by the time their flight was called to the gate. They waited for everyone to board to avoid anymore break downs and then had been escorted to the plane. Once seated in first class Peyton had fallen asleep much to Lucas and Brooke's relief and the rest of the journey had been peaceful to some extent, only now they were both fearing her reaction when they got off the plane and were in the place that she'd been so adament she didn't want to go for the last hour.

* * *

Lucas' eyes didn't leave her when they turned down their road. He'd not been here in over a year either but he couldn't make himself turn and look out the window at his home surroundings. He wanted to get inside her head, he wanted to know what she was thinking. Her shoulders were hunched forward and her hand was clasped over Sawyer's little closed fist.

She blinked. They past the river court and a lump formed in her throat and all she could think was that she really didn't want to be here.

For a moment she could see herself, Lucas and Erin standing on the asphalt court, Erin was three and Lucas was lifting her up to dunk a basket ball through the hoop. They were smiling, laughing, they were happy, they were a family. She couldn't help but think that she'd lost that family and she cursed herself for wishing she'd never even met her husband and got married. If she'd never had the wonderful fairytale ending this wouldn't be so hard.

She was conflicted. It didn't matter how much she told herself she was so lucky, that she'd got what she'd been wishing for all along. She'd escaped. She'd been longing for this, she'd been longing to be back home and in all her fantasies she'd be smiling and deliriously happy but in reality that's not what she was feeling.

Inevitable tears arose in her eyes when they pulled up in front of their house. Her home.

She had so many happy memories here, they both did. She resented them all. She hated it. The happiness she'd once held taunted her.

'Peyt' Lucas' voice startled her. She heard herself sniffle and then realised she was crying. 'It's okay' His warm hand touched her cold cheek, catching her tears with his thumb and he looked at her concernedly, fearing another hysterical break down but she smile sadly.

'I'm sorry' She whispered, she could see he was worried and she felt really stupid over what had happened at the airport, she didn't know what had caused it but it was as though she wasn't in control, she was determined not to let that happen again 'I'm fine'

I'm fine seemed to be her favourite phrase as of late.

He unbuckled Sawyer's straps but Peyton lifted the little girl from her seat before he could assist. He really wished she'd let him help, the doctor had given strict rules for her to rest and not do anything to strenuous but she already seemed to be ignoring those rules.

There were tears from Erin when they'd all got out the car and her Aunt Brooke announced that she wasn't going to stay.

'I won't come in. I'll let you two get yourselves settled' She smiled encouragingly, they needed to be alone and she needed to give them space, she realised that. She crouched down before Erin. 'I'll see you tomorrow honey'

Erin shook her head, clinging onto Brooke for dear life.

'You're going to be okay. Mummy and Daddy are going to look after you again now. You get to sleep in your own bed again' Brooke really didn't want to part with the little girl either but she knew she had to do this but that didn't stop her heart from breaking when she firmly pulled Erin's hands away from her and quickly walked away.

Lucas consoled her in his strong arms and told her she'd see Brooke tomorrow. She'd sobbed but as soon as they crossed the threshold into her home she calmed somewhat, looking around at the surroundings.

Everything was as Peyton remembered. Everything was as Lucas remembered.

This house hadn't been in use for coming on a year and a half now. Erin had stayed at Brooke's house when Lucas had gone to prison, simply because the brunette found it too hard to be there.

Haley and Nathan had come by in the last few days and their was a distinct smell of polish and cleaning products lingering in the air.

Peyton glanced up the hallway. The clock was ticking softly as though no time had gone at all.

'It's cold huh? I'll go put the heating on' Lucas broke the silence that had bestowed them. Peyton followed him on unsteady legs, her hand rubbing Sawyer's back, she was sure the little girl wasn't a bit phased by what was going on but if the little motion wasn't comforting the one year old it was helping to soothe her. She was instantly brought back to the last day she'd been here as she stepped into the cream kitchen.

_'Morning you' Lucas took the glass of orange juice from her hand and put it on the sideboard before pushing her back against the fridge. _

_'Luke' She smiled. 'Erin will be down in a minute' _

_'We better make the most of this minute then huh?' He smirked and then lent down and kissed her. _

'Peyton?'

'Huh?' Peyton glanced around. Erin was sitting at the table, her little cheeks still moist with tears but the glass of milk in front of her and chocolate chip cookie in her hand seemed to be doing the trick in distracting her from Brooke's departure.

'Do you want something to drink?' He repeated for the third time.

'Oh no, I'm ok. I, I think I'll put her down to bed, she's had a long day and she's tired'

'Why don't you sit down, I'll do it-'

'No, I, I want to' She avoided his eyes. 'Where shall I lay her?'

Lucas smiled and gestured for her to follow him. They went upstairs and down the hall and he paused in front of what she knew to be the spare room. 'Nate and Hales have been here the last four days' He informed her as he pushed back the door.

Peyton gasped, her eyes wide as she took in the nursery. It was nothing like Sawyer's old room. There was no pink in sight. The walls were a pale blue and the furniture all white.

Peyton let an inquisitive Sawyer down. She toddled around the room on wobbly legs, picking up the many toys with a beaming smile and then holding them out to Peyton and jabbering her own language.

'Lucas' Peyton gave him a small smile. 'This is too much'

'No' Lucas disagreed, it wasn't too much. His girls deserved everything and more. 'Haley and Nate did a good job huh?'

'She loves it' Peyton nodded.

Erin had appeared to also inspect the decorated room and both parents watched her silently interact with her little sister. Sawyer was jabbering on to her and struggling to get a spinning top spinning. Erin knelt on the ground beside her and carefully pushed down the extended axis a couple of times. The metal body began to slowly rotate, the bright design of animals spinning faster until they were just a blur of colours. Sawyer clapped her little hands together and giggled in delight and Erin smiled at her reaction.

Lucas and Peyton watched on, a smile gracing both their faces at the sight of their two daughter's. Lucas hesitantly slid his hand round her smaller fingers and she didn't pull away, she moved closer and although small and somewhat insignificant to some, Lucas was overjoyed that she was holding hands with him and that she was smiling and most of all that she was safe and they were home and for the first time in days he felt that perhaps they could have that life again, that happy life that they so truly deserved.


	22. Twenty Two

Peyton was lurking at the end of the dark hallway, her eyes on the soft glow coming from Erin's bedroom. Lucas' soft, calming voice was humming the end of a story and Peyton listened, entranced by the hypnotic voice. He soon finished the book, he'd been sure to encourage her to choose a thin one, he might not have been much of a father to her over the last year but the parenting skills had come back in an instant and he was quick to pick up on her needs. She was tired and sleep was required. He placed the Winnie the pooh classic back on the shelf and tucked her in. 'Good night baby' He kissed her forehead. 'I'm going to go downstairs for a little while and then me and Mummy will be in our room if you want us okay?' She nodded and scooted down into the warmth of her bed. She smiled at him and he laughed. Once Sawyer had safely fallen asleep in her new room, he'd announced it was time for Erin's bath and bed and she hadn't been very keen but being back in her room had, had her smiling and distracted from the fact that she was away from Brooke. 'Night night, I love you'

Peyton watched Lucas pull the door to and go downstairs.

She wrung her hands together and took a deep breath, the orange glow of the night light pulling her legs toward the door.

The floorboards squeaked and Erin peered over the covers, her heart suddenly thumping in her little chest. Monster's haunted her dreams at night and she was convinced that they lurked in the shadows.

'Erin' Peyton breathed out.

The six year old looked up at her timidly through the darkness. It was just her Mummy. No monsters.

Peyton gingerly approached the bed and sunk to her knees beside her. 'My Baby' She swallowed, her hand restlessly flitting over the child's gold hair. She'd not been overly affectionate towards her older daughter, to some that may have seemed uncomprehensible and disgusting but Peyton was only trying to protect her and in her head it made sense. She could see the deamons that were hidden in Erin's deep green iris's and she felt responsible, she blamed herself for every second of this child's heartache and suffering. 'My beautiful baby' She whispered softly. Erin chewed on her bottom lip. 'I'm so sorry. I never wanted to leave you, never. You know that right Erin?'

Erin stayed silent and her wide eyed stare made Peyton uncomfortable and doubting her right to even be in this room talking to her own daughter.

'I never wanted to leave you.' She fiddled with the covers. 'Never, I never' She shook her head, closing her eyes. She didn't know how to convince the little girl. She didn't know how to ever make her understand.

'It's okay for you to talk baby, I'd like it if you did, we'd all like it if you did'

Erin did exactly as Peyton had dreaded then, exactly what Peyton didn't need. She turned away, she rolled over and turned away from her mum.

Peyton opened and closed her mouth, her hands shaking. The worthlessness tumbled down upon her with full force. She sat there on the carpeted floor for a long minute and Erin didn't move or make a sound.

'Okay' Peyton finally muttered, dragging herself to standing. She'd been right, Erin didn't want her, why would she ever want her back? Brooke had perfected the role of mother, she didn't need Peyton, at least that's what Peyton thought. 'Okay, I' She swallowed. 'Okay good night'.

She stumbled her way out of the pretty room, she stumbled away from her daughter.

Her feet carried her down the hall and without a thought she pushed open her own bedroom door and flicked on the light and then she froze, instantly distracted from her relationship or lack there of with Erin. She closed her eyes for a moment. Like a flash her last moments in this room entered her head. She saw a smaller Erin hiding in the cupboard, she saw the two masked men. She saw the black dress she was made to change into. She saw the knife. Her eyes snapped open. There was no one here, she was on her own.

She took a shaky breath and took another step into the room. The bed was neatly made, the pillows arranged fastidiously, no doubt done by Haley and there were fresh Lilies on the bedside table.

She was standing by her dressing table. All her jewellery had been arranged neatly in her jewellery box, no longer in a disorganised jumble as she remembered it to be. She fingered the precious stones, the sentimental necklace that was her mother's, the silver chain that her father had gotten her, the bracelet that Lucas had given her the last Christmas they'd spent together. She hastily closed the lid and opened the top draw, hiding the box of treasures within it. The thoughts running circles around her head were that Ian would come in at any moment, that he'd come in and take her precious box away. It took her a few seconds to realise that this wouldn't happen, that she was home, that Ian wasn't here. She chided herself and carefully placed the box back on the table and messed up the neat arrangement until she was content that it resembled it's usual messy form.

She turned back around, feeling seemingly lost in her own bedroom. She was like a child in a toy shop, gazing around at all these little things that were hers.

She shook her head slightly and smiled at the brand new blue pyjama's laying neatly at the end of the bed. Haley really had thought of everything. The soft, comfy clothing suddenly made her realise just how uncomfortable she was in her jeans and shirt.

It was of course when she started to change that Lucas decided to appear in the doorway.

'I'm sorry' He looked down instantly and he wasn't entirely sure if it was the right thing to do or not. It seemed strange, walking in on her changing had never been a big deal. He was her husband, he was allowed to see her naked but now things were different and neither of them knew how to handle this change.

She shook her head slightly and he hesitantly looked back up at her, this time noting that she was having difficulty getting her top over her plaster cast arm.

With hesitance he approached her and untangled the material to bring the shirt carefully off of her.

'Th-thanks' She'd never really felt self-conscious when she was around him, he always made her feel so good about herself and so beautiful but there were no words that could convince her of that right now. She wasn't wearing a bra because it only served to irritate her back and she awkwardly wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to hide her unhealthy figure from him.

'Peyt' He exhaled softly and his hand ran from her shoulder and down her arm. He didn't want her to feel like she had to hide from him. He didn't want her to be ashamed. He wanted her to trust him. 'I love you'

She misinterpreted his declaration, she completely misinterpreted the way he was looking at her. She didn't see the undying love, she didn't see his heartache and anguish, she saw one thing only.

'Okay' She nodded.

'Okay?' He furrowed his brow and watched concernedly as she migrated toward the bed.

'I'll have sex with you' She elaborated.

'What?' He couldn't fathom how she'd jumped to the conclusion that that's what he wanted right now, he found it completely incomprehensible how her mentality had so blatantly changed. How Ian Banks had managed to do this to her. How he'd managed to break his wonderfully strong independent wife into a vulnerable domineered woman. It made his mind spin, it made his imagination torture him with horrible visions, it made him completely nauseous. 'Peyton' He shook his head and stopped her from unfastening her jeans, he crouched down in front of her, stroking her knee. 'Peyt no, god no I don't, I didn't say, I didn't mean that.'

She swallowed and her face twisted regrettably and she was silent for a long moment. She lulled over his concerned expression, reminding herself that this was Lucas and Lucas loved her so differently to Ian, Lucas loved her selflessly. 'I'm sorry' She suddenly blurted. 'I know you didn't, I-I'm I'm sorry I just I'm, I...' She trailed off shaking her head.

His soothing hand travelled to the cold creamy skin at her side, running over her hip bone that was jutting out more than he liked. 'Peyton you're safe now' He promised firmly.

She nodded and bit her trembling lip. 'How come I don't feel it?' She whispered back and it was probably the first honest thing she'd said to him. She didn't feel safe, she felt completely unhinged, she felt so disconnected from everything that she was, that she'd been.

He stared up at her, sorrow filling his blue eyes. He effortlessly pulled her off the edge of the mattress and she gasped as she fell into his lap and his arms embraced her tightly. His palms pressed against her lower back, avoiding the sensitive marred skin above. He could see the scars over her shoulder, staring up at him tauntingly and he held her tighter. 'I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You're safe' He exhaled into her ear. 'I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry that I wasn't here. God I love you so much' She sobbed into his t-shirt and her arms encircled his taught chest and they sat there, her half naked in his lap and she cried and he held her, he held her like that for a long forty minutes until she had no more tears left, until she was so physically exhausted that she fell asleep in his arms and only then did he carefully, effortlessly lift her and lay her in the bed, wrapping her in a safe cocoon of arms and blankets.

He didn't sleep. He couldn't. He laid awake, watching her intently. With her every breath, relief washed through him and it wasn't until the early hours of the morning that sleep finally enticed him and he joined her in slumber and for the first time in two years they slept together, in their house, in their home, in their bed. Man and wife.

* * *

'Daddy'

Lucas rolled over.

'Daddy'

He jerked up with a start, blinking as he looked at Erin.

'Daddy' She tested the word out again and he smiled sleepily, tugging her into the bed.

'You're speaking' He stated the obvious. He'd heard her talk to Sawyer over two weeks ago and the lengthy gap in between had been a torturous waiting game. He'd thought the words were going to come to her over the next few days but she'd been silent as ever. He was even beginning to think he'd been imagining the little scene in the hotel. He hugged her fiercely. 'I'm so proud of you' He kissed her cheek again and again.

'Daddy'

The emotion and concern in her voice broke through Lucas' ecstatic mood.

He stopped with his kisses and turned her so he could get a better look at her.

'What's wrong sweetie?'

'Mummy's gone' Lucas' eyes narrowed and his head snapped to the empty spot beside him.

He swallowed thickly.

'Where's she gone?'

Erin stuck her bottom lip out and her nostrils flared in her attempt to stop the tears. Lucas stroked her face, noting how brave she was being.

'It's ok, we'll find her. Did you see where she went?'

She shook her head but this time she didn't stay silent, she spoke. 'She went in the Comet'

'Ok' Lucas tried to be calm, but the quick hasty motion in which he threw the bed covers off and quickly dressed did nothing to calm an already scared Erin.

She rubbed at her eyes and then Lucas was taking her wrist. 'It's ok. I'm going to drop you and Sawyer off at Aunt Haley's and then I'll go find her. She's probably just gone for a little drive'

'I want to come'

'No baby' He shook his head dismissively. 'It's best you stay with Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan'.

* * *

It was raining. Pouring in fact. The large droplets sung out against the windscreen.

Sawyer had been less than impressed when she'd been awoken from her snugly bed. Lucas hadn't been the most sympathetic when it came to her shrill cries. He tried to calm her but with his head completely occupied with Peyton's whereabouts he'd not been very successful. The one year old was touchy enough as it was what with the complete lack of routine over the last few weeks and she wasn't willing to make things easy for her dad. Erin had put her hands over her ears as Lucas had carried her crying sister to the car and strapped her in. Sawyer had then proceeded to wail for the duration of the short drive to Haley and Nathan's and had still been crying when he'd left.

The dread and complete numbness that had seized his tired limbs was terrifying and terminating his effort in finding her. He couldn't deal with going through all this again and despite his logic telling him that this was different, that this wasn't the same scenario, he couldn't refrain from thinking that she'd been taken from him again.

The comet's shiny black exterior that greeted his eyes in the car park at Tric had his stomach settling and a heavy breath leaving his lips. His knuckles were white, having been holding the steering wheel so tightly and his jaw was aching from having his teeth clenched together.

He was quick to park and even quicker in his race into the building. He stormed through the vacant bar area, he hurried through the studio doors and down the corridors, only stopping when he reached the misty glass doors to what had been her office. He hadn't been here in so long and for a short moment it felt like none of this horrible mess had ever happened, that it was just a normal day and he was coming to pick her up and take her out for lunch. He pushed back the door and took her in, only now could he properly breathe. He took every last inch of her in.

She was standing by her desk looking at some of her records and Lucas was suddenly angry, angry at her for worrying him like that.

'What the hell are you doing?' He all but shouted.

Peyton jumped, dropping the record in her hand. 'Luke'

'Christ Peyton' He exhaled shakily, trying to keep his tears at bay as he approached her. 'Don't do that. Don't do that to me, Don't ever do that' He ran his hand through his hair. 'I need to know where you are, you can't just walk out' He exclaimed hysterically, the whirlwind of stress he'd been under in the last twenty six minutes finally came to a head.

She fiddled with the sleeve of her cardigan. 'You're crying'

'I was scared' He blurted, his pulse only just starting to return to it's normal steady rate.

'I'm sorry' She whispered. 'I just wanted to get out for a bit'

'That's fine but you need to tell me'

'You wouldn't have let me come by myself'

'No' He agreed, he had no intention of letting her go anywhere on her own ever again. 'Peyton we've just got home. You're meant to be taking it easy and you sure as hell shouldn't be driving with your arm like that' He ranted.

She shied away. She didn't care what he said or thought, the short drive here was probably the most uplifting experience she'd had. It had been the first time she was truly on her own, the first time she'd done something for herself in a long time.

'We all, we all need time to adjust you can't just disappear, do you have any idea what you've done to Erin-'

Peyton's eyes of green sparkled and Lucas watched in distress as she backed further away from him, her forehead creased by the sudden frown masking her face. He instantly regretted his choice of words.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean that the way it sounded- it's just, she was scared that you'd gone and the last time you left the house you didn't come back'

'I, I didn't think' Her back to him, she lent against the shelves of dust coated records and tried to blink away her tears, she'd not meant to upset anyone, she just wanted to be by herself, just for a moment.

Lucas made the few steps over to her and she jerked when he rested his hands on her hips. 'Sorry' He pulled his hands back.

'No I'm sorry' She sniffled and he hesitantly pushed a dark curl away from her pale face. 'She deserves a better mother-'

'You're the best mother' Lucas instantly disregarded, he wouldn't have her putting herself down.

'No, she deserves so much more, you all do, you don't deserve this' She flapped her hands, indicating to herself.

'Mummy?'

Both Lucas and Peyton's stare shifted from one another.

'Mummy' Erin's sopping wet figure greeted them and there was a moment where the three of them just stared at each other but then the little girl bravely crossed the unused studio and was flinging her arms around Peyton's waist. 'Don't go Mummy' She begged into her mother's stomach. Peyton's bottom lip trembled and she did what she hadn't done since seeing her daughter, she hugged her properly. She struggled to do so, but she lifted the older child into her arms and she hugged her fiercely.

She breathed into Erin's damp locks and the six year old clamped her legs around her skinny waist and Peyton ignored the pang of pain at her back and pulled her closer, inhaling that sweet smell of Erin Penelope Scott that was just as she remembered.

Lucas watched both touched and concerned. He wanted to know how she'd got here and where her Aunt Haley was and why Jamie Scott was hovering in the door way looking on curiously. He could only assume that they'd found their own way here and although furious that they'd ventured out of the backyard by themselves in the torrential rain, he didn't break the mother and daughter hug because this wasn't just a hug. This was a broken child and a broken woman, who shared the same haunting memory. This wasn't just a hug, this was a reconciliation, a rejoining of two souls that had been unfairly ripped apart.

'I'm not going anywhere' Peyton's voice was thick and raw and real and Lucas believed every little syllable. She wasn't going anywhere, he would hold her to that. 'I'm not going anywhere'.


	23. Twenty Three

Lucas stood, unseen, in the doorway to the kitchen. He idly watched his family. His three beautiful girls.

Fourteen days had past and a sense of normality was still yet to be found. Erin had started school again and although they'd managed to establish a routine of sorts they were all struggling to look forward to the future, each of them stuck yearning for a life they'd once shared. There were good days and there were bad days. Today, so far, was a good day and Lucas revelled in every second because it could change at any given moment.

Erin was slouched against the sideboard, keenly watching Peyton fill a beaker with juice. It had quickly become her favourite past time- watching Peyton. Her days of being mute were definitely over, she wasn't excessively communicative and albeit it was a slow process but with a little encouragement and extra help at school she was saying a little more each day.

She clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and Peyton smiled down at her. 'Are you okay missy?'

Erin nodded with a silly smile of her own.

'Here, can you give this to Sawyer for me and I'll get you some milk and a cookie'

Erin skipped over to the high chair and carefully handed her little sister her juice cup. Sawyer babbled at her between noisy swigs of her drink and dipping her other hand in her bowl of oatmeal. Erin dutifully laughed at her sister and turned her nose up when a little mucky hand reached out to her, offering her some of the soggy mixture. 'Rin want' Sawyer insisted. Rin had quickly become Erin's new nick name, what with her little sister struggling to get the 'eh' sound out. 'Rin want'.

'I'm sure Erin doesn't want any of your breakfast Sawyer' Peyton shook her head and set Erin's milk and cookie down on the table. 'Look at the mess you're making, you mucky pup, you've got it all in your hair'

'She's funny' Erin slid onto the seat and took a gulp of her milk.

'She's a monster' Peyton laughed, wiping Sawyer's mouth and hands. 'Aren't you?'

Out of everyone, Sawyer was definitely the happiest, she'd adjusted in no time at all and was quite settled in her new home and was loving having a big sister and all the attention she was getting.

'T, t, t, t, t, t' Sawyer chanted, using her plastic spoon for the first time only it's function as a drum stick not a spoon.

Erin giggled and shook her head, slowly nibbling at the chocolate chip cookie.

'Want okie' Sawyer reached for the yummy treat that Erin had.

'Do you now?' Peyton put her hand on her hip. 'Do you think you deserve one?'

Sawyer looked at her very seriously 'Es'

'Yes? You can have one' She held up a finger to demonstrate. 'Just one'

Sawyer snatched the biscuit from her hand as soon as it was within her reach and grinned gleefully.

'What do you say?'

'Ta'

'Good girl'

'Mummy?' Erin wiped her top lip on the back of her hand and slipped from her chair, hurrying round the table and grabbing a pad and colouring pencils on her way.

'Yes?'

'Will you draw with me?' She asked sheepishly and set her things down in front of Peyton.

'I haven't drawn for a long time sweetie'

'Please' Erin pleaded.

'Ok, ok' Peyton relented, unable to stand the big green eyes looking up at her. She helped the six year old up onto her lap and kissed the Erin's head of golden hair. 'What shall we draw?'

'Daddy and you and Sawyer and me' Erin instructed.

'Okay' Peyton caught Lucas' eye for the first time and smiled shyly at him. 'How long have you been standing there?'

He shrugged.

'Come and draw Daddy'

'I can't draw'

'Mummy will teach you'

He laughed. 'Okay, just for a minute though, your aunt Haley's picking you up for school in twenty minutes' He lifted Sawyer from her high chair and took a seat next to Peyton and it was perfect, it was as it should always have been, the four of them together, smiling.

* * *

'Dadda' Lucas looked down at Sawyer and smiled ecstatically. 'Dadda' She repeated, pointing her hand wildly. He followed her little finger and his happiness evaporated. Ian Banks' face had filled the television screen, he was on the news, a piece of footage showing him being led to a police vehicle. 'Dadadadada'

Lucas snapped out of his daze and abruptly switched the tv off.

Sawyer dropped her bottom lip a this. 'Dad-da'

Lucas didn't know what to do, he wanted to yell that, that sure as hell wasn't her father but thought best of scaring the one year old.

'Sawyer' Peyton's voice startled him. 'Come here' She hoisted the upset little girl onto her hip, one handed. She'd caught a split second of what her daughter had seen. She'd seen his pale face and his serious eyes staring through the camera lens, staring at her and her hands were suddenly very clammy.

'Dadda'

'Shhh, it's okay' She met Lucas' saddened gaze. 'I'm sorry' She felt guilty for Sawyer's avid misbelief to whom her father was. The child's confusion was understandable, neither Peyton or Lucas had mentioned Ian's whereabouts and neither of them thought it to be beneficial to try and explain such things to a one year old, it wasn't as if she was ever going to understand.

'It's not your fault' He walked over to her and rubbed Sawyer's back. 'She's little, she'll forget him soon enough'

Peyton nodded silently. She was beyond thankful that when Sawyer was grown up she'd never remember any of this, that all she'd remember is being with Lucas and Erin and herself, that she'd never have these memories. But she was beyond jealous and wished desperately that she had the wonderful ability to forget too.

'Do you want to go for a walk. We could take Sawyer to the park and then pick Erin up from school on the way back.' He was itching to get out. He'd not taken or picked his little girl up from school since she'd reinstated, Haley was always taking Jamie so it really was no trouble but that wasn't why he felt guilty. Erin had been through a lot and needed her parents not her aunt taking her to school but in the morning Peyton hadn't been keen to leave the house for the past two weeks he couldn't bring himself to leave her alone.

'I, I don't feel like it today. Why don't you take her, I'm sure she'd love it'

'No it's okay, maybe we'll all go tomorrow'

'Maybe...I think I'm going to lay down for a while' She held Sawyer out to him and then she was walking out the room and he knew the day had just gone from good to bad.

'Mumma'

'Mumma's tired' Lucas sighed. He knew she'd be up there for the remainder of the day, enveloped in darkness and he didn't need know how to set her free from the chains that bound her there.

* * *

'Knock knock' Brooke craned her neck round her best friend's bedroom door.

Peyton was laying down and looked toward the distinctive voice.

'Hey P Scott' Brooke let herself in and wasted no time in opening the curtains. The light pierced through, brightening the room in a second. Peyton grimaced 'How're you?' Brooke had kept her distance, she'd made herself keep her distance and it was the hardest thing she'd ever done. Staying away from Erin had been the most painful but she'd successfully managed to bury herself in work. She'd never been more relieved when Lucas had called her half an hour ago asking her to come round though.

'I'm good, tired though.' Peyton sat up and forced a weary smile. 'I haven't seen you'

'No, I, I figured you could all need some time, just the four of you'

Peyton nodded. 'How's work?'

'Okay. Let's not talk about that'

'Why not? I'd like to know what amazing things you've done in the last two years'

'Well Erin inspired me to do a child's line' Brooke filled her in with the only development in her company.

'I noticed' Peyton admitted, she'd taken note of her daughter's new wardrobe and the clothes over bros label inside. 'You'll never know how, how much, how grateful I am- you looked after her and I know it can't have been easy'

It wasn't easy. Brooke nodded. It wasn't easy looking after a child that you feared would never have a mother again, it wasn't easy having to be strong when you were worried sick yourself but it was the easiest thing to love her, the easiest thing in the world.

'And I, I know it can't be easy not having her around now'

It was a hard adjustment but then all Brooke had to do was imagine how hard it had been for Peyton to be separated from Erin, how hard it must have been for her to have lost all that time.

'It's a lot quieter. You don't have to thank me though Peyton, You know I'd do anything for you.... I've missed two years of having my best friend' Brooke sat down on the edge of the mattress. 'I've missed you so much P' She laced her hand over Peyton's.

'I missed you too'

Brooke tilted her head and brought Peyton's hand to her lips, leaving a lingering kiss there. 'Why're you in bed?' She asked gently.

'I'm just tired'

'Luke said you've been up here a while- he's making lunch, do you want to come downstairs for something?'

'I'm not hungry'

'Luke said you've not been eating much'

'Well it seems that Luke's been saying a lot' Peyton huffed with a sigh. 'I'm not hungry'

Brooke knew when to quit it. 'Ok, ok. Well I came round here cause I thought we could sort that hair out for you cause no offense but it really doesn't look good' She smiled devilishly and Peyton laughed. 'Come on, get your skinny ass out of bed'

'Okay' Peyton complied, she liked that Brooke was addressing her as though nothing had happened. It's what everyone else seemed incapable of doing, their overly gentle voices and patronizing hugs were enough to make her want to curl up in a ball and scream.

She spent the next half an hour with her best friend, they didn't talk. Brooke most gently and carefully got out all the black colouring and with it Peyton hoped she was washing away what everyone seemed to see when they looked at her, she hoped that she was washing away Ian Banks.

* * *

'Is she coming down?' Lucas stood immediately when Brooke stalked into the kitchen.

'She's not hungry'

'She's not eating enough.' He shook his head in frustration. 'Did she seem okay to you?'

'Yeah, well she seemed more like herself than a couple of weeks ago. She just let me dye her hair back. How do you think she's doing Luke?'

'Okay' He nodded not so surely. 'I mean she's doing great' He attempted a more enthusiastic response. 'Considering everything, she's doing really great'

Brooke placed a comforting hand on his back. 'It'll take time. I guess you don't notice the changes because your with her all the time, she seems a lot better'

'I know, it's just, one moment I think she's progressing and then we take five steps back and it's just, it's hard.'

'Has she been out yet?'

'No, I, I've tried to coax her out of the house but the furthest we've got is the back yard' He exhaled. 'And I know it's ridiculous that I haven't gone to pick up Erin myself, I know it's just for twenty minutes a day but I don't feel like I can leave her on her own'

'I think it would be good for her' Brooke stated gently. 'To have a bit of time on her own Luke' She clarified gently. 'You're smothering her' Brooke said what neither Haley or Nathan had been able to say to him for the last few days. He'd literally not left her side and everyone around them could see that it wasn't going to help her in the long run.

'I know' He exhaled. 'I just, I've tried but I'm scared that I'll walk out that door and when I get back she'll be gone and I...' He trailed off and Brooke's hand made a soothing circle on his back.

'Maybe you should both speak with someone, together'

'A shrink?'

'Well yeah, you've both been through so much and no one says you've got to get through this on your own Luke, you can't both pretend that nothings happened, you can't expect to just get over this'

'She won't speak to anyone, I tried at the hospital, she won't, she...' He halted in his rant, noticing the leggy girl in the doorway. His eyes lingered on her blonde locks and she looked more like the person he'd married than ever 'Peyt'

'I don't need a shrink. I'm not speaking with anyone, I don't, I don't need to' Peyton closed her eyes. 'I know you're all just trying to help but I'm fine'

'Peyton-'

'I'm fine, I don't need babysitting twenty four seven Luke, I'm not going to do anything stupid'

'I know' He didn't know that though, in fact it was what he was terrified of. He was scared of what she'd do when she was eventually left to her own devices. He didn't know wha was going through her head, he really had no clue what state of mind she was in and he hated the not knowing because it was never like that for them. They'd always been able to read each other.

'So why don't you take Sawyer to the park and pick Erin up from school like you said you wanted to earlier' She suggested.

His dislike for this plan didn't go unnoticed. 'Okay, you could spend the afternoon with Brooke'

'No' She dismissed quickly. 'I'll be fine on my own. I don't need you all pandering over me'

Brooke and Lucas exchanged looks and Peyton tried not to show her aggravation but they eventually both surrendered. They left, taking Sawyer with them in her brand new buggy. Her face lit up as she was sat in the chair, ready for her first walk out, her first time at the park. It seemed bizarre that she'd never had these simple everyday experiences and part of Peyton wished she could watch her face as she went down a little slide for the first time and Lucas pushed her on the swing. Peyton watched them leave through the living room window, anxiety filling her chest as they all disappeared into the distance.

She was alone. She was alone as she'd so gravely wanted to be.

She edged out into the hall and her concentration fell to the front door.

She kept telling everyone she was fine and she was, to an extent anyhow. She was fine within the confines of these walls but the prospect of leaving them actually made her feel dizzy and ill.

It seemed so ridiculous that the mere thought of being able to leave a house, to come and go as she pleased, to have the freedom to make her own decisions, had thrilled her and left her day dreaming more times than she could count when she'd been under rule of Ian but now that she was free, free to do all of that, she was terrified to do so.

Her hand fingered the cold handle.

Stepping over that threshold meant accepting everything, it was an open invitation to people staring, to strangers looking and pointing at her, for people she knew to approach her and welcome her home and send her their love. It was an open invitation for questions and questions resulted with answers, answers she didn't yet have. There were questions that her husband was yet to ask and answers she was yet to give him and she couldn't even comprehend addressing those issues with him let alone the public.

She retracted her hand from the lock and backed away.

No, she couldn't walk outside. Not yet. She couldn't. For now just being with her children was enough, settling into a routine was enough but not necessarily what she needed and everyone could see that, only everyone was too fearful of what would happen if they forced her to do something she didn't want. So she sat inside, by herself, she turned the television on and flicked through the channels and sure enough the news finally appeared along with Ian and Peyton would watch entranced, she would watch the man that still had her trapped and she would question whether she belonged here any longer. Ian had said that she'd always be his, forever and always, and her biggest fear was that he was right.


	24. Twenty Four

Peyton stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. She self consciously pressed her fingers to the bags under her eyes, a heavy sigh escaping her lips. She'd changed five times before settling on a long sleeved, knee length dress and tights that covered every inch of skin. She filled a glass with water, trying futilely to hydrate her dry mouth before loosing herself in her broken appearance. Her fingers clenched around the rim of the cup, the pressure causing it to crack. She didn't hear the smash, didn't feel the shard cutting into her flesh.

Lucas did hear the smash.

'Peyton?' He stormed into the bathroom, startling her. 'Oh Christ'

Her bare feet backed up.

'Stop, Don't move' Lucas gestured to the floor and for the first time she noticed the splinters of glass. His shoes padded across the tiled floor, without thinking he lifted her, her muscles stiffening beneath his hands as he carried her to the toilet seat and set her down out of harms way. 'God, are you ok?'

She blinked, suddenly aware of a dull ache in her palm. 'I'm...I'm...'

Lucas grabbed the nearest towel, pressing it against the small cut.

'I'm ok, it's, it's just a scratch'

He shook his head, crossing the small room and rummaging through the cabinet for a first aid kit, finally coming across a near empty packet of Disney princess plasters. He could remember Peyton buying them a little more over two years ago. She'd thought it was a good idea at the time. Erin had fallen over and grazed her knee and refused to let anyone clean the grit out. Anytime either her or Lucas attempted to tend to her she'd have a screaming tantrum. Fearing it would get infected, Peyton had gone to the local pharmacy and picked up the children's plasters in hope of bribing the three year old. Erin had been all too willing to cooperate once she'd set her eyes on the pretty pink plasters and the next day Peyton had found her covered head to toe with them, claiming she'd hurt herself, they'd not been allowed to peel them off for the remainder of the week.

Lucas hastily unwrapped the sleeping beauty plaster and covered the cut.

'Is it ok?'

'I'm fine' She forced a small smile.

'You sure?' He rubbed her knee.

'Positive'

His concerned stare lingered on her for a further few moments before he began to clean up the shards of glass.

'I'll do that-'

'No, no, it's ok' Lucas insisted, he couldn't deal with any more of her blood being spilt today.

'Why don't you go and get change and then we'll go' He suggested delicately. It had taken a lot of persuasion to get her to agree to this. They were just going for lunch at Haley and Nathan's but the whole crowd were going to be there in celebration of Jamie's ninth birthday.

'Change?'

He glanced back up at her, they were already late, Brooke had picked Erin and Sawyer up half an hour ago to take them for ice cream and to allow Lucas to give all his attention to an antsy Peyton. 'It's really sunny out, Don't you think you'll get hot in that?' He asked gently, she looked like she was dressed for winter.

'I-'

'Come on, I'll help you find something' He put the broken remains of the glass into the bin out of harms way before leading her back into their room where he began to look through her closet of clothes.

'How about this?'

Her eyes fixated on the blue summers dress, her breath catching in her throat. He must have known the last time she'd worn it. She could almost feel the rays of sun beating down on her, could almost feel the sand beneath her, the cool breeze blowing the cotton against her knees. She'd not worn underwear and had made sure to let Lucas know. She'd spent the whole day teasing him until she'd finally given in and they'd made love as the sun set.

He met her insecure gaze. 'No? I like this on you'

'I, I don't, I don't think I'm going to come'

'What?'

'I've got lots of things to do'

'Like what?' He smiled.

She was serious. 'I, I'm going to do some washing and cleaning'

'That doesn't need to be done. Sweetheart, it'll be ok, I'll be right there with you'

'Please don't call me that'

He frowned, she didn't need to tell him why and it made him feel sick.

'I just don't want to go'

'Peyt, you've not left this house in six weeks, it's not healthy-'

'I'm not going' She dismissed.

'Yes' He sighed. 'Yes, you are'

She frowned incredulously. 'You're going to make me?'

'If I have too'

She made a face he'd never seen as she rose to her feet. Hatred. 'I'm not going anywhere Lucas' She made for the exit but he grabbed her arm, preventing her from retreating. This had gone on too long, they'd all just let her hide away and the more time that went by the more scary the outside world was becoming, her whole sense of reality was warped and she couldn't handle it, she didn't want to venture outside of this safe zone, she couldn't.

'Peyton please, god I just want what's best for you'

'Best for me?' She shouted, whacking him unexpectedly on the chest and trying to struggle free from his hold.

He jumped. She'd not so much as rose her voice since returning home from hospital.

'If you want what's best for me, why don't you just leave me the hell alone?' She exclaimed fiercely.

She hit him again and he let her.

'I hate you' She cried. 'I hate you'

She was trying to insight a reaction. Her fists pummelling against his taut chest.

He eventually took a hold of her skinny shoulders and instinctively shook her. 'Stop it'

'I hate you, I hate you all'

'Stop it'

Her face was flushed red and she was breathless as she panted out 'Go on hit me'

His brow furrowed at her words.

'You're pathetic. Hit me. Hit me Lucas'

He'd never hurt her and it sickened him if she really thought he would, if he could. His eyes glazed over and he abruptly let go and turned away.

She stumbled, confused that he was walking away, Ian never walked away from a fight. 'You're a coward, hit me' She whimpered.

'I would never hurt you, never' He growled lowly, his back to her. She heard the sniffle that followed, she knew tears were falling down his cheeks. He staggered over to the chest of draws and exhaled heavily.

An awkward silence filled with laboured breaths echoed painfully in their ears.

Peyton watched him with tears in her eyes.

'You know how many times I've stared at this photo?' His forefinger trailed the outline of her face. It was their wedding photo. 'I wondered, day after day, if this was all I had left of you. Twelve years of memories, a box of photographs. God, I wished for you so much, I prayed that you'd come back to me safely. I prayed that you'd be ok. I'm still wishing for that.' He chanced a look at her. 'Peyton I love you and I'm trying, I'm trying but you've got to let me in'

'What do you want from me?' She threw her hands out dramatically, frustration seeping through her voice.

Her question spurred him to cross the room, he was in front of her in two paces and her eyes widened with the severe look he was giving her. 'What do I want?' He exclaimed. 'Peyton I just want for you to be happy, I want for you to be okay and you're not'

'I am' she argued.

'No, you're not' He stressed. 'You're really not'

Her eyes flickered and she looked down.

'And that's okay' His voice dropped to a gentle whisper. His hand reached out and stroked across her cheek and she melted into his touch because it was real, unlike Ian's fraudulent performances, this caress was fueled with nothing but aching love.

'It's not okay' Her fingers scratched ruthlessly at the skin above her wrists.

Lucas carefully stopped her. 'Don't do that, you're hurting yourself.'

'I don't know, I don't know what to do' She exhaled so quietly and he strained to hear her near silent confession.

'I'm going to get us through this, you just need to trust me. I know it's hard but you need to talk about it, I need to know what you're thinking'.

'Why?' She whimpered.

'Because I love you and you're hurting and I don't know how to help you when you're just shutting yourself away from me and everyone'

She let out a shuddering breath and bit her trembling lip hard. 'How?'

He brushed a dark blonde curl behind her ear. 'How what?'

'How do you still love me?'

His eyebrows knitted together. 'How?'

'I'm not the same girl that you-'

'Yes you are, I'm in love with you Peyton, I don't have a choice there's no how or why? That's just the way it is, I'll never stop, never.'

She shook her head dubiously and that's when he kissed her. He bravely pressed his forehead against hers and he kissed her tenderly and she didn't move, she didn't respond in any way.

Her lips didn't accommodate his like they usually did.

But he couldn't stop himself.

She seemed completely inept when it came to understanding that he was still very much in love with her. She was unable to even consider that he could possibly still want her.

He withdrew his mouth from hers but he held her close.

She was looking down, somewhat perturbed.

'Peyton' He exhaled desperately and one hand caught her chin, angling her head up.

Her eyes of green that always looked at him with such passion and love were dauntingly blank.

'God, look what he's done to you'

Her brow furrowed and she swallowed. She didn't want _him_ to have a hold over her but he so very clearly did.

She'd not realised at the time but Ian Banks had seized a part of her and was yet to give it back.

At the time she'd never imagined that things would be like this. In her head as soon as she was back in the arms of her husband everything would be fine.

Things were not fine. As much as she tried to convince herself that they were.

He'd taken something from her that she couldn't get back.

'I love you Peyt, I love you' Lucas' fingers were running relentlessly over her cheeks. 'It's me'

His lips touched hers again and this time she tried to reciprocate, she tried to be what he wanted.

His tongue evaded her mouth.

Although startled she didn't back away.

He'd not kissed her or anybody for that matter, like this for over two years. He could remember their last kiss. It had been the morning that she'd been taken. He'd pressed her up against the fridge, stopping her from pouring a glass of orange juice for their daughter. It was a rare moment, Erin was yet to stroll in and Lucas would always take advantage if they had any second alone.

A relationship, intimacy, had become something he imagined, it became a fantasy of sorts. A realm of wonderful memories were all that he'd had and he yearned for that physical closeness but felt guilty and selfish for wanting it.

She'd got into a habit of kissing Ian a certain way, doing the exact same motion with her tongue, over and over. It was predictable and customary and exactly how she was kissing Lucas right now.

Lucas' heart ached. It didn't take him long to make that assumption himself.

She'd forgotten how to be impulsive.

She'd forgotten how to do it. Kissing because she wanted to kiss was foreign.

He hated that he couldn't stop. Despite knowing she was acting like a robot, that this wasn't how it was meant to be, he was actually delighted by the feeling of her warm tongue against his and he hated himself for that.

The hankering need in the pit of his belly had him pushing her back against the wall.

She gasped as her body hit the hard surface.

He pulled back for air and she was overcome with guilt when her circles of green met blue. He was hurting, perhaps more than her. That's what was most painful for her, that she couldn't protect him from this, that he had to deal with having this broken girl for a wife. Her mind reeled. This man was beyond wonderful. He'd suffered. He'd spent the majority of his days without her, locked up, he'd been the one that had to deal with her disappearance, more so than anyone else.

Perhaps that's why she felt the need to reunite their lips, to encourage him to take what he clearly wanted so badly.

He hitched her dress up and one hand slid up her right thigh, raising her long leg to hook around his waist. She felt his arousal then and it sent an electrifying jolt down her spine, something she'd not felt in a long time. It stunned her and scared her all at once. She didn't think she'd ever enjoy doing this again but apparently her body disagreed. His hands hadn't forgotten where to touch her, his mouth hadn't forgotten that little spot between her ear and neck that had her eyes struggling to focus, his body still enveloped hers perfectly like two jigsaw pieces.

He grunted into her ear and her body arched to accommodate his.

She gasped loudly when he jerked down the zip of her dress.

Everything stopped for a moment. His movements slowed, his finger tips delicately traced the harsh lines of her collar bone, his eyes fixated on their path.

She watched him, her gaze on his face.

He looked pained.

She knew what he was thinking, she could almost see his torturous visions dancing across his eyes.

He could see Ian touching her.

It was unavoidable. The mental strain boiled in their temples.

He met her stare and immediately hid his anguish. He knew he'd been caught and was determined to not let it show itself again. She didn't deserve to see his sadness. He didn't want her to feel to blame for his agony.

He carried her hastily across the room and dropped her onto the bed and her eyes fluttered shut when his hands disappeared under her dress, hooking her tights and underwear and sliding them needfully down her long, long legs.

She inhaled. The wonderfully familiar smell of the bed sheets reminded her that she was home, in her bed.

He kissed her leg at the knee, his eyes drifting up her body to her face and for a second she didn't see Lucas staring up at her, she saw Ian.

She shook her head in alarm and then she was looking at Lucas again and the concerned expression he wore. 'I'm sorry-I just I don't....'

'It's alright' He understood that fearful gaze and it broke his heart. 'I'm sorry' He said profusely, she was vulnerable and even though he'd had absolutely no intention to, he'd taken advantage of that.

'No' She snapped. 'Don't apoligise' His sincirity only convinced her that this was well and truly the man she'd loved, did love. He loved her so selflessly and she knew that he'd never, ever hurt her.

She watched him fading. She watched him shuffle back and her frown deepened. He could not walk away from her _now_.

She sat up, her legs hanging off the end of the bed.

He opened and closed his mouth. He needed to tell her that they couldn't do this. Not yet. She wasn't ready for this yet.

But she was unbuckling his belt and her dress was scrunched up at her waist and his eyes were transfixed on the her simple black bra.

He tried to make himself stop. He really did but he couldn't, words seemed to be worthless to her and he needed her to understand, he needed to show her how much he loved her.

He pulled his t-shirt over his head and then pushed her back onto the mattress, carefully crawling up her body.

She relaxed a little with the familiarity of him, of his delightful weight and tried futilely to not compare his every action to how Ian would touch her.

He was frightened to speak, frightened to say anything in fear that, that bastard had plagiarized his words and corrupted their meaning, so he spoke to her with his eyes and touched her with nothing but affection and love.

He didn't ask for her permission before he entered her, didn't ask if this was ok and she'd never been so glad. She didn't want him to act differently, everyone had been acting differently around her, him included. They all talked to her like she was a fragile doll and she hated it. She wanted to be treated the same as before and right now, to an extent, he was successfully doing just that and simultaneously obliterating the hell that was the last two years. She didn't have to do everything she'd trained herself to do. She didn't have to whisper words that Ian had taught her to say, she didn't have to pretend and she didn't have to adjust her limbs around him because Lucas knew, he knew her body and knew where to hold her and how to.

It felt just as she'd remembered, he felt just as she'd dreamed, but it wasn't the same. Of course it wasn't the same.

There was so much left unsaid.

So much that needed to be said.

She couldn't talk about what had happened and he was terrified to hear.

His head was buried at the curve of her neck so he didn't have to look at her face and her hand was intent in keeping it there.

But he realised what he was doing and immediately pulled back.

And when he looked at her she emitted a small moan, but what struck him was how different it was, how false it was.

Some habits were hard to kill, her failure to please Ian had always ended in disaster and she had many ways of saving herself from such an aftermath- an appreciative moan here and there always went in her favour.

'Why've you stopped?' She breathed.

His arms were shaking with the tremendous effort of keeping still, to not allow instinct to take hold.

'You don't want this' He panted back.

'I do'

'No, you don't' He tried to move back but her legs were suddenly round his back and he groaned loudly as she pulled him closer. 'Peyton' He exhaled.

'I do' She kissed him forcefully and he melted into her arms. 'Please, I do Luke, I do'

He closed his eyes tightly for a moment and she waited anxiously for him to say or do anything.

When he eventually moved, she gasped. He effortlessly lifted her, switching their positions and she grappled her hands around his neck in surprise. They were both suddenly sitting, him with his back against the head board and she was looking at him with confusion.

He needed her to be in control of this.

'It's me' He declared and her expression reminded him of the first time they'd done this, the vulnerability, her guarded heart open to him, just him. Her eyes flickered shut and she pressed her forehead to his. 'It's me' He repeated.

She nodded against him. 'I'm so sorry for everything Lucas, I know I've been weird. I know I'm not fine, I know I've shut you out' Her lips brushed against his and not because she felt pressured to, not because she was being forced to but because she wanted to. 'I love you' She whispered those three little words she'd not said to him once since arriving home and she meant them, she meant them more than anything and he knew it. He guided her hips and her mouth opened against his and she moaned and it was nothing but real and it was beautiful in every sense.

She cried when she came and he just held her, held her tightly against him, held her until it suddenly dawned on him what he'd done.

He gently laid her down, his stare anywhere but directed at her, he couldn't look at her for fear of crying. He'd lost control and this had been exactly what she didn't need, he was just like Ian and he'd never wanted to be compared to that, he wanted her to have a choice and he'd certainly not given her one- she wasn't in any state of mind to be making decisions like this. He sat up on the bed, sighing heavily. She stayed laid against the mattress, her thick dress around her waist, her cheeks flushed.

The worthlessness and shame came falling upon her with force. She felt dirty and guilt ridden. He couldn't look at her and she didn't blame him. She clearly wasn't how he'd remembered, she was clearly a disappointment.

He reluctantly looked at her, looking so fragile and vulnerable.

'I'm sorry' Her voice was small and so unlike her usual tone, she covered her chest and pulled herself to sitting. 'I know I wasn't...I know I'm not...'

'What?' He shook his head adamantly, 'God Peyton, no, don't you apologise, I'm the one that- I'm, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. God, I'm sorry Peyt, I, I didn't mean to push you, I don't mean to, I just, I'm sorry'

She turned her body and it was then that he saw the long belt marks, marring her pale back. It didn't matter how many times he saw them, it always took him by surprise. His eyes widened noticeably.

'I want it all to go away, I want there to be just you and me in this relationship but there's not, there's me, you and Ian and I want you to not have to look at me and see him. You should be able to kiss me and I shouldn't think of him when you do but I did Lucas and that's not right'

He laid back down and she exhaled sharply when his hand draped across her scrunched up dress and he spooned her. 'I don't see him'

'How can you not?' She mumbled.

He kissed her shoulder and took a heavy breath before breaching the subject she'd managed to dodge every time he'd bought it up. 'Maybe we should talk to someone. Not you on your own, the both of us, together'

'I don't want to Luke' She stressed.

'Why not, it won't do any harm'

'But it won't do any good' She said surely, turning over to look at him directly. She leant against his chest and his hand drifted up and down her back.

'Just think about it okay?'

She sighed but relented. 'Okay'

'Thank you'

A small smile graced her lips when she next looked at him. 'Do you think we're to late to go to Jamie's party?'

'You want to go?' He sounded surprised, he was surprised.

She took a deep breath and nodded bravely. 'I want to go'.


	25. Twenty Five

**A/N **Apologies for the long delay guys, I really don't seem to have time to write much at the minute. Thank you for all your kind words, support and advice, you're all so loverrrly!

'When you want to go you just tell me okay?' Lucas softly told Peyton.

She was preoccupied with her attire. She'd chosen the dress he'd suggested and was currently making sure her cardigan was covering her sufficiently.

'Peyton' Lucas squeezed her hand.

Her eyes jolted to him and she nodded distractedly.

'You look beautiful' He promised her but she didn't look convinced and he didn't wait for her to respond because he could see her lapsing, he could see her eying the car and wishing she wasn't here so he quickly led her through the back gate. The shrieks of children thrummed through her. It was chaos on the other side. There were hyper nine year olds running a riot everywhere, kids in swimming costumes, kids eating cake, kids singing, kids laughing.

This was her life. This was what she remembered. She remembered this garden, she remembered countless sunny days and bbq's shared with her friends, she remembered Lucas teaching Erin to swim in this pool, she remembered nothing but good and that lost happiness swelled inside her. This is exactly where she wanted to be. This is exactly where _they_ needed to be.

Multicoloured helium balloons bobbed in their masses and buntings draped from the house to the fence. Haley had certainly gone to town with the decorations.

'It's like a freaking circus attraction' Lucas noted.

Slowly heads began to turn, people did double takes, familiar faces whispered in low voices at the unexpected arrival.

'Just ignore them' Lucas said gently. He knew everyone was going to talk, he knew everyone was anticipating seeing the both of them but he wished they could be a little more discreet.

He was thankful when one of their old friends' approached them, serving as a much appreciated distraction.

'Luke, Peyton' Mouth greeted. 'It's so good to see you guys' Lucas shook his hand and smiled.

'It's good to see you too man'

Peyton edged closer into Lucas' side and smiled sheepishly at Mouth.

'I'm glad you're home safe Peyton'

She didn't speak or respond and Lucas shrugged a shoulder and a apologetic smile in the newsreaders direction.

'We need to find the birthday boy, so I'll talk with you later Mouth' Lucas excused them.

'Maybe we should go' Peyton murmured, her eyes on the ground, her heart thumping in her chest and butterflies swarming her stomach.

'You don't have to speak with anyone Peyt'

She didn't have time to respond because James Lucas Scott had just noticed them and raced over excitedly to greet them.

'Uncle Lucas, Aunt Peyton!' He cheered. 'You came. Dad said you weren't going to make it'

'We wouldn't miss your ninth birthday for the world' Lucas promised him. 'Happy Birthday kido' He swung the growing boy around and groaned. 'God you're definitely heavier'

'I've eaten lots of cake' Jamie admitted in a low whisper. 'Don't tell mum'

'Your secrets safe with us' Lucas assured him.

Jamie eyed Peyton nervously. He was an overly sensitive kid, and like all Scott boys, he had always had a soft spot for Peyton Sawyer. He was aware that something bad had happened, he'd only been seven when she'd vanished from his life but he'd never forget the pain and sorrow in his parents eyes, in everyones eyes at the the mention of her name. But the most distinct change in his world had been the transformation of his bubbly cousin. He'd taken Erin under his wing and grown up beyond his years in those months. He'd protected her in the school playground and her teacher had frequently called upon him to come and visit her in her class when she was upset. He'd gotten teased by the kids in his year but he didn't care, he didn't take any notice. Through his eyes, through a child's eyes, Peyton's arrival home had been the end to the sadness, Erin was better and his Aunt and Uncle back home, reunited. But she was different, even he could tell this and he was looking at her curiously.

'I'm glad you came Aunt Peyton'

'Me too sweetie'

'Do you want to sit down? There's chairs over there, or you could go inside, there's not many people inside...' He trailed off and Peyton crouched down and took his hand.

'Thank you, but I'm okay honey'

A sheepish smile broke out on his face as her eyebrow quirked in amusement.

He hugged her abruptly and her eyes filled with tears and she held him just as fiercely. 'Your girlfriends are getting jealous' She teased into his ear, eying a group of precocious nine year olds sitting on the pool edge. He blushed and pulled back and Lucas laughed at him.

Jamie retorted by sticking his tongue out at his uncle. 'You're my favourite girlfriend Aunt Peyton' He grinned cheekily.

'Well aren't you the little charmer' She stood up. 'You're my favourite boy James Lucas Scott'

'Uncle Lucas is your favourite boy'

'Yeah Uncle Lucas is your favourite boy' Lucas piped up.

'Uncle Lucas is my favourite _man..._sometimes' Peyton winked at Jamie and the nine year old laughed.

'IT Jamie!' A boy interrupted them. Jamie looked after the boy, shifting his weight in his eagerness to participate in the game.

'Go, go have fun' Lucas ordered. Jamie smiled and dashed off after his opponent. 'Sometimes?' Lucas pouted at Peyton.

'Most of the time' She answered shyly, slipping her hand into his. Her butterflies had subsided and she was actually kind of liking being here.

'Look Erin's in the water' Lucas pointed out, his thumb unconsciously drawing circles on her hand.

Peyton's eyes averted to the pool. Erin was clambering up the steps with some help from her Uncle and once she was safely out of the water she made for the chairs and tables, her hair dripping along with her polka dot costume.

Peyton cringed as she watched her run over the concrete paving slabs, anticipating her falling flat on her knees and her mouth opened, an instinctive warning at the tip of her tongue but someone beat her to it.

'Erin no running' Brooke scorned. The six year olds' run turned into a hasty walk and Brooke met her half way, wrapping her in a towel. 'You mustn't run around the poolside, especially when you're wet baby'

Brooke lifted her up and dabbed her nose affectionately and the little girl smiled. 'Did you have fun with Uncle Nate?'

'Uhuh, did you see me, I swam to the bottom'

'Yeah you're my little mermaid girl' Brooke set her down on the end of Haley's sun lounger and Sawyer scrambled from her aunt's lap to sit with her big sister, her mouth covered with red icing.

'Err Sawy-er' Erin turned her nose up as a sticky hand found it's way into her damp hair and Haley and Brooke laughed at the pair. 'Let go' She whined. Haley was about to intervene when she noted her best friend with a certain blonde hovering not so far away.

'Luke, Peyton, you came' She stood up.

'Mummy, Daddy!' Erin gave them a gappy grin, seemingly forgetting that Sawyer had just gotten her all sticky. 'I've been swimming' She stood up on the end of the sun lounger and held her hands out to Lucas.

'I can see baby' Lucas lifted her up and tickled her sides.

'Sawyer made me all sticky.'

'Did she?' Peyton scooped Sawyer up. 'Did you make Erin all sticky?'

'Mumma, mumma, mumma'

'Hello' Peyton laughed. 'Have you been a good girl?'

'Good as gold' Haley squeezed Peyton's hand. 'I'm so glad you came' She added gently, her eyes narrowed a fraction at Lucas' hand on the small of Peyton's back. It was something she'd never have thought twice about, but considering the anxious blonde had completely isolated herself, from everyone including Lucas, the affectionate display and the fact that she wasn't cowering away was a gigantic step forward.

The sight of the four of them standing there smiling had both Brooke and Haley uncontainably happy.

'Thanks Hales, me too' Peyton muttered self consciously, sitting down with Sawyer on her lap.

'Hi best friend' Peyton greeted Brooke quietly.

'It's about time you showed yourself' Brooke smirked and then her face softened and her hand came to rest on Peyton's shoulder. 'I'm proud of you P Scott'

Peyton found sudden interest in Sawyer's summer dress.

'You look pretty Mummy' Erin informed her, oblivious to her mother's discomfort.

'She does doesn't she?' Lucas agreed.

'Uhuh'

Lucas sat her down beside her mother. 'I was helping Aunt Brooke with her works' She informed Peyton proudly, picking up a pencil and pad that had been abandonned on the paving.

'Were you?'

'Uhuh. I'm going to draw you and Sawyer and Daddy so sit still'

Sawyer wasn't in the mood for being a model though and had caught sight of Brooke's paper plate with a slice of cake sitting half eaten upon it. She dug her little hand into the icing and shoved an overly big lump into her mouth, smearing the racing red sugary substance round her mouth.

Erin giggled.

'Sawyer' Peyton sighed with a laugh. 'That's not your cake and I think by the looks of it you've had quite enough already'

'Mine'

'No, that's your aunt Brooke's and that's a much too big mouthful' Peyton caught the crumbs that were falling.

Lucas stood a few metres away, smiling at the display. He really felt like she was starting to fight back, that she wanted to fight back and he knew just coming here was hard for her and he couldn't have been prouder that she was sitting on the sun lounger surrounded by people, just a couple of days ago he would never have imagined he could get her into a situation such as this. Skills had just greeted her and although she'd just smiled and nodded and not really said an awful lot, Lucas new it was a step in the right direction.

'You slept with her, didn't you?' Nathan's low voice accused.

Lucas' head jerked away from the happy scene.

Was it really that obvious?

'Nate' Lucas took a swig of his beer that Haley had just issued him with, sighing heavily before turning around.

'Lucas' He reprimanded 'God you're such a dick'

'What me and Peyton do isn't any of your concern okay?'

'I know man, it's really not but we both know that's not what she needs right now'

'Just leave it Nate. It's none of your business, we're not sixteen anymore'

'No, exactly. So it's beyond me how you can't manage to keep it in your pants for more than five minutes. She's not ready for that Luke. She doesn't trust you or anyone. She's not ready for a sexual relationship'

'I know that' He snapped. 'It, it just happened ok and part of me thinks it was a good thing'

'Of course you do'

'I think it's important to treat her the same. The more I smother her like she's some invalid the more she pushes me out'

'And fucking her isn't smothering her?'

'You make it sound so crude, so wrong. She's my wife. I'm allowed to have sex with her'

'Yes you're allowed, but it doesn't make it right. She needs time'

'Don't lecture me. It's none of your fucking business okay?' He hissed harshly, not giving his younger sibling a chance to respond, he was already walking away. Nathan could only feel he was doing exactly what he always did, avoiding the inevitable. Lucas had a horrible tendency to ignore situations until they became unbearable enough for him to take action. Nathan could only feel now was one of those times, he only hoped they'd hurry up and address everything before their relationship was altered forever.

* * *

It was Wednesday afternoon and Peyton stood at the school gate, Lucas beside her, both trying to avoid the unsubtle stares from the other parents. Since Jamie's party at the weekend Peyton had managed to make herself leave the house a handful of times. She'd gone to Brooke's clothes over bros store for the afternoon, the park with Sawyer and Lucas and now she was at an overly populated school entrance.

Erin soon came running down the path. 'Mummy, Daddy' She grinned. 'You've come to pick me up' She stated delightedly and the picture perfect look on her face made Peyton's cold heart warm in a second.

'If you'd like, we're going to start bringing and picking you up from school again' Peyton announced quietly, she had to verbally promise this otherwise she knew she'd find a way of backing out.

'I'd like that'

'Me too'

Erin's smile soon faltered though and she edged behind Lucas' leg, her little hands curling into his jeans.

'What's wrong?' Lucas questioned her sudden need to be hiding.

'I don't like her'

Lucas inspected the little girl stalking down the pathway.

'Why?'

'She says mean stuff'

'What did she say?' Lucas squatted on the ground at Erin's level, encouraging her to open up.

'She said that her mummy said that I should have been put in a home and that it's no wonder that I've not talked when I have a criminal for a daddy and a whore for a mother' Erin recited in one breath.

Lucas' eyes grew wide. There were too many words in his daughter's recollection that he didn't like, that he didn't want her to hear let alone say. Whore. Criminal. Whore. Criminal.

He stared past Erin to the woman with her daughter and he wondered how people could be so cruel and malicious. For the most part people had been nothing but sympathetic and kind but there were a few that didn't seem to be willing to understand. Lucas had refused to talk to the newspapers, refused any information to anyone that wasn't a close friend or family, he'd not wanted Peyton to go through that, but that meant that the media had made their own assumptions about what had gone on, despite knowing that Ian Banks had been arrested there was still this confusion about whether Peyton had been having an affair and the part Lucas had, had in all of it. There were people that saw Sawyer and decided the truth of what had gone on themselves. It didn't matter if they didn't have the facts, some would inevitably make their own conclusions, regardless whether it were true or false.

His gaze drifted up to Peyton. Her brow was furrowed and he knew this was the last thing she needed. It had taken her so long to work up the courage to step beyond her house.

'What's a whore?' Erin garnered his attention. She'd deduced that it meant something bad by the horrible way it had been delivered to her.

Lucas gulped, looking back into his innocent child's face. 'That's a nasty word Erin and your mother most certainly isn't one. Sweetie there's a lot of people that don't understand what's happened and they say horrible things but we just have to ignore them.'

'I don't want to go live in a home'

'You're not going to' Lucas shook his head adamantly. 'Never. You're stuck with us' Lucas smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead. 'What do you say all four of us go get ice cream?'

* * *

'Peyt the kids are in bed' Lucas finished his sentence as he pushed open his own study door. She'd been spending a lot of time in here lately, a lot of time sifting through photo albums, photos of Erin's missed birthday's, words he'd written while they'd been apart. 'You want a glass of wine? We could watch a film or something?'

She didn't answer straight away.

'Peyt?'

'What is this?'

He stared at the disc in her hand and his stomach churned.

'Pey-'

'Why've you still got this?' She'd never yelled at him with such fury before. Her arm was swaying with the severity of her voice.

'Shh you'll wake the kids' He stepped forward and she stepped back.

'Do you watch it?' She indignantly growled.

Intuition told him to keep his distance.

'Of course I-'

'It's fucking twisted Lucas. Are you that fucking sick? That fucking depraved? Does it turn you on?'

His eyebrows folded over his eyes.

'You're turned on by him touching me?' She was hysterical, her eyes blazing and her hands quivering in a frenzy.

He'd heard plenty. He closed the hostile gap between them, snatching the disc. 'This' He shook the case in front of her. 'Watching this, was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life'

She scoffed, shaking her head in disgust.

He slammed it down on the desk.

He needed her to believe him.

'Peyton' He reached for her but she shrugged him off.

'Don't do that. Don't pull away from me' He forcefully took her arms and she struggled.

'You're sick' She hissed.

His hands left her in an instant, like his skin had just been seared.

She retrieved the case again, stubborn determination morphing her usually green eyes so dark that they almost looked back.

He watched in horror as she recklessly shoved it into his pc.

'Peyton I don't-'

'I want to see it'

He closed his eyes in despair.

'Did it take you long to figure out it was me?' She crossed her arms, studying the footage that was quick to fill the computer screen.

'I knew instantly' He answered through his teeth, his eyes still firmly closed and his face a frown of anguish.

'Did you think I was having an affair?' She asked as she watched Ian's hand slide down her back, she could feel it, she could feel his finger's pressing against her spine. 'Did you think I was fucking him cause I wanted to?' She looked at him expectantly.

His eyes sprung open at her words.

'You thought I was having an affair didn't you?' She smiled.

'Stop it. Of course I didn't' He focused on the carpet, refusing to watch.

'You didn't? He insisted we do it again and _again _until it was perfect.' She tilted her head as she watched and he regrettably looked up to see Ian unfastening her bra and he felt sick.

'Turn it off'

'I think my performance is pretty convincing. See, I'm even kind of smiling there'

He pressed his hand to his temple. 'Turn it off'

'Look, he can't keep his hands off of my legs can he? He loved my legs, maybe even more so than you, he said that there's no better feeling than having them wrapped around him'

Lucas was repulsed by that sentence, repulsed by the fact that he agreed, there really wasn't any better feeling but it was only him she was ever meant to have those beautiful limbs wrapped around.

Ian's hand toying at the waist of her underwear jolted him from his pain stricken gaze. He abruptly pushed her out the way and ejected the dvd himself.

He didn't know what she was trying to achieve, if she was trying to make him mad, angry, jealous, guilty and sad it was working and it was impossible for him to register that many emotions at once.

He closed his eyes and forced the offending object in different directions.

It splintered into three segments, flying across the room as he broke it.

'You think it isn't hard for me?' He shouted. 'You don't think I feel like shit for letting this happen to you. For not protecting you? You don't think it's hard for me to know he made you do all this stuff? Because it is Peyton. It fucking is. It's all I can think about.'

The frames on the mantel piece rattled with the severity of his voice and she pushed her tongue to the roof of her mouth.

'It's not your fault' She whispered.

'What?'

'I said it's not your fucking fault' She said a little louder.

He sat down on the leather sofa and she stood awkwardly.

'He never made me'

His eyes skittered across to her, she was looking down, fiddling with the hem on her top.

'He never made me'

'Peyton-'

'He didn't. He never held me down, he never forced me. He gave me a choice'

'Not physically forcing you doesn't mean he didn't force you baby, emotional blackmail is just as bad. I know it doesn't feel like it but he brainwashed you. It might have felt like you had a choice at the time but you really didn't. He was a clever fucking bastard. You did what you had to, to survive, to protect yourself and to protect our daughter.' He stressed.

'Why do you want me, a-after s-seeing that. The, the things I did with him, it's, it's disgusting. I'm disgusting'

'Peyton' He stood up and walked over to her, gripping her chin, angling her face to look at him. 'You are not disgusting-'

'I slept with him, over and over and over, I did things with him that I'm only meant to do with you'

He swallowed audibly. 'Peyton don't-'

'No Lucas, you need to know. I'm not who you think I am. You don't get it. I, I hated it, every moment of it at first, despised myself but then it just became, it became normal' She looked down. 'It became more and more like I was actually in a relationship. I tried to do everything he liked. It was better to please him, he was in a better mood if I did. I, I'd kiss him without him telling me to, I'd initiate it. I, I encouraged him to' A choked sob escaped her throat and he tried to embrace her. She tried to push him away. 'Don't, I'm. Just don't I' He forced her into his chest and her body involuntarily relaxed against him. 'I, I think we should get a d-divorce' She blurted irrationally.

'What?' Lucas' hands automatically clung to her even harder. 'No'

'I cheated on you. I had an affair' She tried to pull away, pushing at his chest frantically but he wouldn't let go.

'No you didn't' He snapped. 'You didn't' He shook her, trying to get her to see sense.

'Luke you can tell me whatever you want but I know you. Everyone thinks it and so do you. I'm a whore'

'That's not true Peyt. That's the furthest thing from the truth'

'I feel like, I feel...'

'Yes?'

'I feel like I've betrayed you'

'Peyton-'

'My head tells me that it's not my fault but it doesn't make it go away'

'Peyton the only thing you're guilty of is being a victim'

'No I've done bad things'

His hand stroked her clammy forehead, brushing her hair away from her face.

'He killed her' She suddenly blurted.

Lucas' hand stopped it's soothing motion. 'Grace?' He asked softly.

'How do you-'

'The police told me what happened, what they thought had happened.'

'He just, he took her, I was in labour and he went and just took her. Sawyer was breech. I really believe that if she hadn't been there to help me I wouldn't have been able to do it'

He rested his head against hers and took a shaky breath.

'She stayed with me for three weeks and then, then he shot her, he shot her right in front of me' She paused swallowing thickly. 'He just killed her and if it weren't for me, if it weren't for me she'd still be alive'

'You can't think that way' Lucas held her face.

'But it is Luke'

'It's not'

'She had a family and, and....'

'And they deserve justice, like you do. He deserves to be in prison for life Peyton and he's going to be charged, he's going to be charged regardless because there's enough evidence from all your injuries but'

'I could make sure he stays there, if I, if I tell them about her' Peyton finished.

'You don't have to stand up in court, you can just speak to someone privately and it'll be recorded and I can be there right with you, if you want me to be'

Her shuddering breaths slowly regulated as Lucas spoke.

'I want to see him'

'What?'

'I want to tell him Sawyer's not his, I want to tell him I don't love him, I want him to know that I never loved him, I want to be there when he's taken away, I do' She announced surely.

'O-o-kay' He rocked her. In the last fifteen minutes she'd let it all out, she'd broken down in a sense but as he looked down at her, her eyes closed, her hands around his neck, he was sure she looked more peaceful, more at ease. She'd been carrying this around, these conflicting feelings for too long and she'd feared speaking about it all with anyone, especially Lucas because she'd been certain it would only repulse him but she felt nothing but sheer relief. She wanted rid of Ian once and for all and she was going to make sure her family needn't ever hear his name again. She wanted justice for herself, for Lucas, for her children and most importantly Grace and as long as she had her husband standing by her holding her up, she was going to get it.


	26. Twenty Six

Lucas walked out onto the front porch, rubbish in hand. He halted in his task as he took in the woman standing on the path leading down to the sidewalk.

'Mum' He breathed out, setting the binliner down. 'What, what're you doing here?'

'Lucas' Karen Roe smiled sadly, regretfully.

He was taken aback to say the least. He'd not seen his mother in a long while. She'd been travelling when this all started, she'd been stuck on a boat in the middle of the Atlantic and unable to get back and when she did Lucas was in prison and wouldn't see her. He couldn't. Everyone else he loved, discluding his daughter, had doubted him at some point and he couldn't handle seeing that doubt in his mother's face too. So he'd refused to see her. Ignored her letters, ignored her pleas to talk to him.

Karen took the few paces over to him and wrapped her arms around him fiercely. 'My boy' She exhaled, relief seeping through her voice as she clung to him. She had him in her arms at long last. 'Lucas'

He hugged her back and for a second he felt like a young child again, gaining the strength he needed to get through the day by cocooning himself in his mother's arms. 'Mum' He tried not to cry but the tears were inevitable. She pulled back and cupped his face.

'It's so good to see you'

He inhaled sharply and nodded.

'You're so stupid' She scolded, referring to his refusal to see her.

'I thought, I thought you probably thought I was crazy like everyone else' He mustered, avoiding her eyes.

'Crazy? Lucas, you're my son. I know you're not capable of murder' She exclaimed. 'I've never doubted you'

He knew that wasn't entirely true though. She had doubted him in the past. She'd doubted him when it came to his father. She'd not believed him when he'd told her the name of the evil man responsible for his uncles death.

'Not for a second did I believe that you hurt her' Karen declared sternly, as if reading his thoughts. She gripped him tightly. 'Never'

He nodded again and they both walked over to the swing seat on the porch.

'Where's Peyton?' She asked softly as they sat down.

'Inside, she's putting Sawyer down for a nap' Karen smiled. She'd heard all about her new grand-daughter from Haley 'Sawyer's a beautiful name'

He nodded with a smile of his own. 'She'll love you mum, you'll love her'

'I can't wait to meet her. How's my other grand-daughter?'

'She seems happier every day' That fact alone made him insanely happy himself. Erin deserved happiness.

'What about Peyton?'

He looked up from his hands. 'She's, she's getting there'

'And you?'

'I'm, I'm coping'

Karen took his hand. 'Honey, you can speak to me'

He concentrated on just breathing. In and out. In and out. 'I, I'm pretending I'm fine but I, I'm not coping that well I don't think' He shrugged a shoulder. 'I, I just can't stop thinking. I want to make everything go away for her. She's, she's doing so well considering but I want to be able to just erase everything that's happened, everything he did to her' He shook his head. 'We're meant to be going to the prison later. She wants to see him, I'm not sure I'm okay with that'.

'I know it's not remotely the same situation but when I found out the truth about your father, about what he'd done to Keith, I needed to see him. I went and saw him'

'You did?'

'Yes' Karen squeezed his hand, hoping to instill some reassurance into the broken man that looked so very much like a young boy right now. 'It helped, telling him what I thought, I don't think I could've let go if I hadn't'

'I get that. I do. It's just this man spent months hurting her, I don't want her to ever have to deal with being near that again'

'I know Lucas. I know. But she won't be alone. That's the difference. She has her husband'

'She should have always had her husband to protect her'

'Don't you ever blame yourself, it's not your fault'

'It doesn't matter, I wasn't there when my wife needed me, you can't even imagine how it feels, to have let her down'

'I know how it feels'

Lucas met her eyes.'I feel it every day, for letting you down'

'You never-'

'I wasn't here. I should have been here when this all happened' She wrapped her arms around him again. 'I'm sorry I wasn't here, I'm sorry you were so alone, I'm sorry I can't fix this for you' She kissed his forehead and let her hand linger on his cheek. 'You're going to get through this'.

'Karen' Peyton whispered, startling them both.

'Sweetie' Karen's eyes stung with tears. 'Oh darling' She was quick to her feet and across the porch, her arms around her daughter-in-law.

Peyton melted into her hug. This was the only mother figure she'd had since she was sixteen and she'd always adored her and relished in playing daughter.

'It's so good to have you in my arms' Karen exhaled unconsciously. 'How're you doing?' She pulled back abruptly, her hands cupping Peyton's face, ardently searching her green eyes.

'I'm fine'

Karen couldn't prevent the small smile that curled her lips. 'Of course you are' She nodded confidently. 'You're going to be just fine' She slid her hand into Peyton's. 'I'm so glad you're both okay' She brought Peyton's hand up to her mouth and left a sweet kiss there. 'Why don't you two take me inside so I can see my two beautiful grandchildren?' She changed the subject suddenly, intent on swallowing back her tears.

Lucas got to his feet, and led the way. He never thought he could feel so uplifted by his mother's presence but her just being here made him certain everything was going to be okay.

* * *

'Luke' Peyton stopped walking as they approached the prison gates.

'You okay?'

She smiled softly. 'I'm fine. Are you okay?' She fired back.

'I'm fine'

She furrowed her brow. 'Luke this is where you were kept for over a year, are you sure you want to go in there?' She asked gently. It angered her immensely that he'd been punished for something so ridiculous, for something completely fictional, for something he'd never be capable of doing.

He rubbed her arm. 'I don't care. I'm coming in there with you' He made to cross the threshold but she stopped him.

'Lucas' She looked down, chewing on the inside of her mouth. 'I heard you earlier'

He waited for her to elaborate.

'Talking to your mum' She gingerly looked up. 'You said you didn't want me to do this'.

He shamefully met her gaze. He didn't know what to say. She was right. He had huge doubts over whether this was going to be beneficial to anyone.

'I need to do this though' She uttered. 'For me and you. None of this is your fault Lucas and it, it hurts that you think you've let me down' Her hand drifted to his face. 'You haven't' She proclaimed sternly. 'You haven't'

'I should have-'

'You couldn't have done anything. I know if you could've you would have. He, he had it all planned and I need him to see it didn't work, that I'm not his. I need to do this for Grace' Her eyes didn't leave his for a second, she stared unblinking into his irises of blue. 'I know this is hard for you but I need you Luke' She brushed her lips over his in reassurance. There heads lingered together and she whispered those three little words. 'I love you'

'I love you' He professed back, holding her for a moment. 'I'm not going anywhere'

It was strange, returning here. As they were led through the reception, it felt like it had been years, not months since Lucas had been held here. It felt bizarre being a visitor, being the innocent citizen and not the inmate. The guards nodded at him and patted his back and in some weird way Lucas was comforted by all these familiar faces. They were given special treatment, they were pandered over in every possible way.

'We're just having Ian moved into a visiting room as we speak. We have high security here so there's nothing for you to worry about'

Lucas wanted to tell him that they needn't go into detail over the prison's facilities. He was well accustomed to the way everything worked.

'I'm afraid I can't permit you to accompany Peyton in there though Lucas'

Lucas' eyes narrowed. 'What?'

'After what happened in Louisiana-'

'What happened in Louisiana?' Peyton interrupted. Lucas let out a heavy breath. 'Luke?'

'Your husband paid a little visit to Mr Banks, giving a false identity'

'Luke' She exhaled. She didn't need anyone to tell her what had happened. She didn't yell, she just rested her head against his chest.

'I don't want you going in there by yourself Peyt' He blurted.

'I won't be by myself, there'll be a security guards'

'There's a double way mirror, you can watch everything' The officer informed him.

'See' She whispered gently. 'You can watch'

* * *

Peyton followed the police officer down the narrow corridor. She wasn't scared to see _him_, or so she kept telling herself. Nothing could happen to her, she knew that logically. But she was scared. Her stomach was in knots and her hands were clammy. It wasn't so much that she was frightened of what he was going to say or do, she'd already endured the worst of his abuse. She was more alarmed about the fact that her husband was on the other side of the wall, watching.

She need him there, she really, really needed him there but at the same time she wanted to protect him from the things she knew were going to be said. She wanted to protect him from this world she'd lived in. She wanted him to be free of Ian Banks.

She knew there wasn't a chance in hell that she'd be able to convince him to just wait outside though. He needed this as much as she did.

'Ok Mrs Scott, here we are. Are you ready?' The officer smiled sympathetically and she took an obvious deep breath and nodded. 'You'll be just fine. I'm going to be right in there with you and there's more officers on stand by. You're safe'

'I know' She forced a smile and the door was opened.

Her shoes sounded noisily against the hard floor and the bright lights reflected in the two way mirror that ran across the far wall.

The second he came into her vision she stiffened. 　

He smiled. It was familiar and more repulsive than ever.

He looked different. His usual well groomed appearance was gone, his hair a mess and his eyes wild.

'Sweetheart' He stood and moved to make physical contact but the guard was in front of her before he had a chance.

'There'll be no touching banks. You keep to your side of the table. Understood?'

She watched him struggle to contain himself. She watched his fingers flex within his restraints, watched his hands form fists.

'Darling, tell him it's okay'

She licked her dry lips and took a shaky breath. 'No, it, it's not okay. There'll be no touching' She announced bravely.

His eyes narrowed and she watched his confidence falter. She wasn't meant to say that. She was meant to do as she was told.

He sat down and masked his anger with that smile.

'I knew you'd come. I knew you'd see sense eventually'

The guard pulled the other seat out for her and she gingerly sat down, making sure not to venture too close to the table.

'You've come to get me out and we'll go back home with Sawyer. Where's Sawyer?'

'She's already at her home Ian'

He laughed. He laughed uncontrollably. 'Are you back in that house with _him_? You've taken her to fucking Tree Hill?'

'Yes' She answered surprisingly evenly. 'She's where she belongs'

'She belongs with me. She's mine. You're mine. You belong with me'

'She's not yours' She'd never seen the expression that was quick to form on his face. She'd never seen hurt invade his eyes and she hated that she delighted in the evident pain he was feeling. A quick thrill surged through her.

'She's Lucas' I was Pregnant, I was already pregnant' She enlightened him. His face twisted. 'You'll have it in front of you on paper in court. We've done a paternity test so you can see for yourself.'

His jaw clenched.

'You slut'

Lucas stood on the other side of the wall, his hands pressed against the screen dividing him from his wife. 'That's it, I want her out of there' Lucas snapped. 'Now'

'Mr Scott, Peyton's in control. The second she wants out she just has to say, she knows that'

Lucas gritted his teeth when Ian spoke again.

'He's here isn't he. He's watching right now isn't he?' Ian looked directly into the mirror. 'He put you up to this.'

'Put me up to this? He didn't want me to be here. Lucas is here, he's here because he loves me'

'He doesn't love you, I love you'

He stood up and Peyton was quick to follow suit, anxiously edging back. He didn't approach her though. He walked over to the screen and smiled.

Lucas could almost feel the hot breaths that were hitting the perspex, leaving a misty shadow of dirt behind.

'Hi Lucas' Ian snarled. 'Did you enjoy the video I sent you, cause I've got plenty more if you're interested'

Lucas was out the confined room in a second. He didn't hear the demands that were being fired at him from the assisting officers. He threw back the adjoining door, almost pulling it off it's hinges.

Ian was no longer standing by the screen. The guard was holding him and Peyton was too close for comfort.

'I'm going to court and I'm going to tell the truth. You're going to prison for everything you did to me, you're going to prison for killing Grace'

Ian laughed then. 'For everything I did to you? Sweetheart, I've done nothing but love you and you know that'

'I don't love you' She looked directly at him. She said it clearly, strongly, certainly. She turned then, well aware of Lucas' presence. She held her hand out and didn't look back. Lucas' fingers gripped hers tightly as he fort the urge to cross the room and make sure no words ever escaped Ian Banks mouth again. 'Take me home' His need to pummel his fist into Ian's dismayed face diminished with her plea. 'Take me home'

* * *

'Shh' Lucas hushed his daughters. Sawyer imitated her father and Erin giggled and he couldn't help but laugh right back.

Peyton opened one eye, spying on the three figures, not so subtly, standing in the doorway.

'Erin why don't I carry them'

'I wanna'

'I know but careful you're going to drop them'

Peyton could hear their whispers and shifted beneath the warm bed sheets. 'What's going on?' She murmured.

'Good Morning!' They all cheered, Erin skipped into the room, Sawyer toddling behind with Lucas.

Peyton shuffled upright in the bed, her eyebrows looking toward the ceiling as she took in the huge bunch of flowers.

'Happy, Happy' Erin paused in thought. 'Happy morning!' She decided on, thrusting the assorted bouquet into her mother's arms.

'Wow, these are beautiful' Peyton exclaimed, eying the array of pink, red and greens.

'Me and Daddy and Sawyer went into town and we had breakfast in a cafe and I had a huge pancake with chocolate sauce and Sawyer got it all round her mouth and then on the way back we picked you flowers and it was my idea' Erin rambled. Peyton laughed at her, she'd certainly become more talkative in the last few weeks.

'Thank you baby, I love them' Her thumb stroked over her daughter's cherub cheek affectionately. 'It's late' Peyton glanced at the clock. 'You should have woke me, I would have come too' She addressed Lucas and he sat down on the edge of the bed with a fidgety Sawyer.

'You looked so peaceful' He shrugged a shoulder and moved the flowers onto the bed side table out of harms way as Sawyer crawled up the bed, throwing herself onto Peyton.

'Why hello you' Peyton kissed her.

'Mumma' The one and a half year old scrunched her nose up and puckered her lips returning the gesture with a big wet kiss of her own.

Erin giggled and clambered up onto the bed too, shrieking when Lucas laid down, tugging her with him, sandwiching her between him and her mother.

'Daddy!'

He tickled her sides.

'Dadda' Sawyer joined in, her small hand pinching at Erin in an attempted tickling motion. All eyes jerked to the delighted little girl. It was the first time she'd said it. 'Dadda' She repeated, again and again.

Peyton and Lucas exchanged a look, a look of blissful happiness. It was just a word. But a word that meant so much, that meant so much to both of them.

Their eyes lingered on each other for a long moment and their heads automatically migrated over their two children, filling the void between them, their lips meeting in a kiss.

Not a kiss driven by lust, anger, sadness or frustration, a kiss driven by something far more significant, a kiss driven by happiness.

It was natural, it wasn't thought about.

It was that kiss that a couple share when they've just had a new child, when they're holding their new baby in their arms for the first time. It's the kiss they missed when Sawyer Grace Scott entered into the world.

Erin lay with Sawyer in between their parents and watched on. It was something she'd certainly not seen them do in a long, long time and she liked it because she'd learnt at a young, young age that this act meant that they loved each other and it only occurred when they were happy.

Sawyer wasn't so patient to wait for their attention to drift back to her, she was eager to continue with the tickle fight that was seemingly forgotten.

'Dadda' Her hand reached up, tapping Lucas' face and they pulled apart smiling and gazed down at the two children squashed between them. 'Dadda'

Lucas scooped her up and sat her on his chest, obliging by tickling her, while Peyton curled herself around Erin.

'I like it here' Erin announced.

Peyton smiled, kissing the infants' temple. 'Me too, it's my favourite place to be'

'In bed?' Erin craned her neck, smiling up into her mother's face.

'Uhuh, with you' Peyton tapped her nose. 'Your sister and your daddy.'

Lucas looked at her adoringly. ' It's the best place ever'

Peyton nodded seriously at him. 'It really is'


	27. Twenty Seven

'Mummy I don't want you too' Erin whined, her head in a pillow, her legs dangling off the side of the bed. She'd been moping around for the last half an hour as Peyton tried to get ready to leave but this was the first time she'd said a word.

Peyton stopped riffling through her clothes and walked over to the bed clad in just her tights and bra. 'Erin' She touched the little girls back and the six year old lifted her head, a perfected Peyton Sawyer pout on her lips. 'Hey, what's that face for?'

'I don't want you too' She mumbled again.

'You don't want me to what?' Peyton knelt on the floor and held Erin's hands.

'I don't want you and Daddy to go' She frowned, looking at the floor.

Peyton smiled softly. 'Baby we'll be back by this evening'

'But what if you're not?' She asked theoretically.

'We will be. I promise. We'll be back to tuck you up in bed'

Erin didn't look at all convinced. 'Where're you going? Why can't I come?'

Peyton exhaled heavily and tugged the child onto her lap. 'We're going to court'

'What's court?' Erin fiddled contemplatively with Peyton's necklace.

'It's where you go to sort out all sorts of things. Like if a married couple wants a divorce or if someone does something bad and they break the law they have to go to court and the judge decides what their punishment should be' Peyton attempted to describe it in a way that Erin could understand.

'I didn't have to go to court when I drew on the wall when I was little'

Peyton smiled and threaded her fingers through Erin's wispy curls. 'No because that's not serious darling'

'Did you and Daddy do something really bad?'

'No baby-'

'Are you getting a divorce?' Her eyes grew big and Peyton quickly shook her head before tears arose.

'Of course not. Erin me and your Daddy will never, ever get a divorce' Peyton promised.

'Never' Lucas' voice echoed from the doorway, he crossed the room and sat down on the floor next to his wife and child and smiled. 'Do you know that I've loved your Mum since the first day I saw her? I was fourteen'

Erin's eyebrows went skyward. 'That's a long time'

'Uhuh' Lucas nodded, winking at the little girl.

'Fourteen?' Peyton kinked her own brow. 'You didn't even know me'

'Oh I knew you' He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

'Why do you have to go to court then?' Erin interrupted, still confused.

'Well' Lucas' eyes trailed back to the inquisitive green pair looking up at him. 'Because someone that did something bad has to go to jail and me and Mummy have to go and tell the judge what we know'

'The nasty man that hurt Mummy?'

'That's right.' They'd tried to keep Erin in the dark but she was far from naive. 'We want him to go to jail'

'I want him to go to jail forever and ever'

'And I'm going to make sure that happens' Lucas promised.

'And we'll be back this evening and you can spend the day with Nana. Wouldn't you like that?' Peyton coaxed. Erin nodded hesitantly.

'You promise?'

'I promise we'll be back' Peyton vowed, leaving a lingering kiss on her daughter's small head. 'Now go on downstairs and check that your sister isn't driving Nanny Karen mad'

Erin nodded more surely this time and scrambled from Peyton's lap.

'Hey, where's my kiss?' Lucas stuck his lip out and gestured to his cheek and a wide smile formed on Erin's face and she laughed.

'Sorry Daddy' She kissed him quickly. 'I love you' she announced before hurrying out of the room, suddenly more eager to be in her Nana's company.

'You think she'll be okay?'

'Of course' Lucas said positively.

Peyton nodded 'I better get some clothes on' She shifted to get up.

'Hey' Lucas complained and poked his cheek as he'd done with Erin.

She rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically but slouched over and pressed her lips to where his finger had just been.

'And here' He gestured to his mouth this time and he tugged her down onto his lap.

'Lucas Scott' She chided but her smiling eyes told him she was quite happy.

'Peyton Scott' He whispered right back, sliding his feet along the floor so she could rest back against his knees, his thumbs running over her cheekbones. 'How're you holding up?' He asked seriously.

She tilted her head to the side and shrugged a shoulder. 'I'm okay. It's just weird, seeing all of those pictures in the papers'

Of all the days, today was the day that the images of Ian Banks' fortress, Peyton's prison had been printed. Police had found the location with the help of Michael Smith. Peyton had already looked at the investigators photographs to confirm. She also knew that they'd found Grace's body buried in the woodland backing off of the plot of land. Seeing the bold, unsparing black and white images of the grave staring off of the news sheets did nothing to quench her turning stomach. She felt relief. She did. She felt that she could let go, to be at peace with the knowledge that Grace had now had a proper funeral with her immediate family, in her home town.

'You know you don't have to go?'

'I do have to' She stated absolutely.

He understood and he kind of loved the determination that was qucik to fill her eyes.

'I, I'm scared though' She suddenly confided. 'Janice says I should tell you when I'm scared'

Lucas' hand tentatively twirled a blonde lock between his fingers before tucking it behind her ear.

She'd been seeing someone, Janice Gladwell, a therapist, for coming on two months now. It had been her decision completely. Yes, Lucas had mentioned it several times but one day she just announced out of no where that she was going to see a therapist, or shrink (as Peyton so fondly referred to her as). She was the best there was, Lucas thought so anyhow, he so frequently thought of her as god sent, he was constantly noticing Peyton doing and saying things that just twelve weeks ago he'd never have been able to comprehend her doing again.

'I know' He held her hands in his. 'But you don't need to be. After today it's over and you're not going to be alone Peyt. I'm not going anywhere and Nate and Haley and Brooke, they'll all be there too'

'I'm not sure I want them there'

'I know you think that now, but, they're your family, they're supporting you. You need them there'

She knew he was right.

'I just want today to be over'

'It will be soon'

'I should get dressed'

His hands lightly held her hips. 'I didn't get my kiss yet' His childish pout returned, putting a little amused smile on her face. She indulged him, thankful for his sneaky distraction. She was no longer thinking about what would happen today, even if it was for just a moment. She pressed her lips to his. They'd been doing this more lately. It was natural, it was slowly returning to how it use to be. It wasn't awkward and she was constantly amazed by how much she enjoyed doing these things, she craved it, she craved him.

'Now can I get dressed?' She murmured, her brow kinked.

'I don't know, I'm kinda liking this look' He ran his hands up her sides and she looked down at herself judgmentally.

'You do?' She challenged insecurely.

'I do' He blatantly let his gaze run down her. Her ribs no longer jutted out, she'd returned to a normal healthy weight and she was glowing, she really was. He swallowed thickly 'You're so beautiful' He muttered adoringly and she smiled because she felt it when he looked at her like that.

She kissed him again, kissed him until he pulled away panting.

'Okay, you, you have to get dressed, otherwise I'm not going to be able to stop'

She bit her lip, blushing. 'Okay' She used his shoulders to lever herself up and he groaned when her white underwear came directly into his line of vision, taunting him through her black tights. She ruffled his hair. 'We'll finish this later' She whispered hesitantly. His head jerked up in surprise and he was quick to note her smiling face.

Happy definitely looked good on her.

She looked right back for a lingering moment, observing his grin.

Happy definitely looked good on him.

* * *

Haley persistently ran her hand down the length of her skirt, ensuring there were no creases. She was restless. All three of them were. Nathan actively took her unsettled fingers in his hand. 'Stop fussing Hales' He knew she didn't care what she looked like. He knew she wasn't being vain, that she was simply anxious but her movements were only working in agitating Brooke.

'Do you think I should call them?' The brunette asked in concern.

'They'll be here in a second.'

Indeed, a moment later there was a commotion out front of the court house.

All three heads peered down the steps to the grand foyer.

Flashes from the unrelenting cameras blinked furiously and then the doors opened and there was a hum of shouting voices.

Lucas and Peyton emerged through the sea of people and then the doors were closed once more, the merciless media locked out.

The married couple took a moment to recover from the onslaught before progressing up the steps to be greeted by three familiar faces.

Lucas was right. She did need them here.

Brooke slid her hand into her best friend's. 'You ready to do this P Sawyer?'

'P Scott' Peyton corrected with a little smile.

'That smile looks good on you, _P Scott' _Brooke amended.

'It feels good. I'm glad you're here B Davis'

'I wouldn't be anywhere else.'

'None of us would' Nathan assured her while Haley affectionately kissed the blonde's cheek. 'We're going to get you through this, both of you' Nathan patted his brothers arm. It was an apology. It didn't need to be said aloud. Lucas understood. They'd not really been on talking terms since that day at Jamie's party but Lucas new he'd suffered enough. He could see the regret and remorse in his eyes. He'd put a lot of blame on Nathan, perhaps rightly so for some things but Lucas wouldn't live in the past. That was one thing he'd learnt pretty quickly. What was done was done and couldn't be changed, but the future, the future was theirs.

'Er, excuse me' Another man's presence suddenly harvested all of their attention. 'I'm, I-'

'No, we're not interested' Lucas cut off shortly, flinging a protective arm in front of Peyton .

'But-'

'I said-'

'Lucas' Peyton rested her hand on his chest, stopping him from shouting. They'd been approached more than a few times outside being asked most personal questions by the media and Lucas had had enough. But this man was different, Peyton could see that.

'I'm sorry, I know today's difficult but I-I'

'Who're you?' Lucas asked with a sigh.

'My name's Rick. You're, you're Peyton Scott right? You, you were the last person to see my mother?'

Lucas' hardened eyes filled with sympathy and Peyton just nodded glumly.

This man had Grace's eyes, Grace's kind eyes and Peyton's fingers unconsciously clutched at Lucas suit.

Lucas rubbed her back, his eyes not leaving the man. 'I'm sorry, we've been hassled since we got here. I, I didn't mean to snap'

'I completely understand'

'I'm so, so sorry' Peyton blurted suddenly.

Rick shook his head kindly. 'Please don't apologise, I know none of this is your fault. I'm so sorry for everything you've been through'

'I wouldn't be here if it weren't for your mum. She, she delivered our daughter, she looked after me and....' Peyton trailed off. 'She was wonderful and I' Lucas held her tighter as her voice became more hoarse.

'Peyton you don't have to talk about this, not here' He said gently. They would have to go into the court room in a minute and he'd hoped she'd enter confident and composed not crying and this is exactly where this conversation was headed.

'You don't' Rick agreed.

'I want too. She, she promised me she'd get me out of there and she did. She gave me Sawyer _Grace_ Scott and she gave me strength.'

Rick smiled tearfully, sincerely touched that they'd given their child his mother's name. 'I, I didn't want to upset you, I know you've been through so much I just, I wanted to know, I need to know- Was, was it quick? Did she suffer?' It was something that had plagued him.

Peyton swallowed. 'She didn't suffer' She'd been so thankful that it had been quick. It had been perhaps more traumatic for her, to loose her so quickly but she was thankful that Grace hadn't suffered.

Peyton slipped from Lucas' arms and stepped forward, abruptly hugging the man. 'I'm sorry'

Startled, he didn't immediately respond, but slowly let his arms slide round her slight frame.

'Thank you. I, I'm glad she had someone with her'

Peyton pulled back and awkwardly reached around her neck, unfastening her necklace and holding out the locket. 'This was Grace's'

Rick studied the silver pendent and smiled at the familiar object. 'She wore this all the time' He noted, fingering the shiny surface. 'You should keep it' He said suddenly, forcing it back into her hand.

'No' Peyton shook her head adamantly. 'It's yours'

'She would've wanted you to have it. Wear it. Please'

Peyton smiled, a small appreciative smile. 'Thank you'

'She's with us today. I know it. She'll be in there with you. We're going to win this' Rick stated positively. 'I'm going to go in' Lucas shook his hand and he gave Peyton a reassuring squeeze of the hand and then he was walking away.

'You okay?' Lucas questioned.

'Uhuh. Can, can we go in now too?'

Brooke nodded assertively, leading the way.

Peyton wasn't scared, not anymore.

* * *

Ian stood before a full court.

He was beyond outraged. He couldn't believe things had gone this far. He couldn't believe that these people were all so delusional, that they couldn't see his perspective.

It had been a long day. She'd been on the stand. She'd spoken. She'd vowed to tell the truth and nothing but the truth but he was certain she'd done nothing of the sort. He'd let her know so at one point. He'd gone bilisitc from his spot. He'd shouted vile things at her. She'd shuddered in her seat but looked him dead in the eye, unblinking and he immediately stopped shouting, stunned into silence because she wasn't the submissive girl he'd turned her into, she was strong, she was a warrior.

When it had come to his turn he _had_ told the truth, every bit of it. He'd told them how she'd come away with him. That she loved him. That he'd never ever hurt her or forced her to do anything she didn't want to.

His gaze drifted to her for the millionth time, his heart aching in his chest. _She _was currently sitting on the far right with _him_ next to her side. He'd taken in every bit of her the second she'd stepped into the grand room. She was smartly dressed in a black dress like she was attending a funeral. He supposed she was in a way because his confidence had dwindled in the last few weeks and he was pretty sure things weren't going to work out in his favour.

'Please all rise'

His hand cuffs clanked against each other as he rose from his seat, his eyes didn't leave her, not once.

'Ian Banks, The court has found you guilty of all the charges concerning deception, sexual assault and murder'

She met his eyes. He could almost feel the heavy breath leaving her lips. Feel the relief seeping through her.

'I sentence you to a life inprisonment'

There were no gasps of surprise. Instead, a buzz drifted through the stalls as people whispered in satisfaction.

Her eyes fluttered away from him and that would be the last time he ever had the privilege of seeing those powerful green orbs again. She was gone. She was wrapped up in the man beside her. The man hugging her.

Lucas hadn't heard anything so wonderful. He'd known in his head, he'd known logically that he could expect a conviction such as this. Given all the evidence. Given everything the police had established over the last months, this trial had had a sure outcome but he'd not allowed himself, neither of them had allowed themselves to think that Ian Banks would be sentenced to a life in prison, there was this little fear niggling constantly at the back of their minds, fearing that he'd be able to talk himself out of everything he'd done, that he'd have someone get him out of there.

He didn't.

It was over.

They'd won.

Peyton had won. She'd stood before this room and answered question after question. They'd been hard, especially when Ian's Lawyer started to verbally attack her, when he'd gone crazy and the guards had, had to hold him back, but she stood strong and Lucas had never been so proud.

'You did it' He whispered.

'We did it'

* * *

'One more potato Erin Penelope Scott' Karen urged while feeding another spoonful of dinner into Sawyer's open mouth.

Erin's eyes trailed away from the back door to her plate. 'Do I have to?'

Karen nodded and Erin reluctantly stabbed her fork into one of the many remaining potatoes. Karen knew why she wasn't interested in her dinner, she knew the infant was eager to see her parents and although she'd managed to keep the two children entertained for the day, the six year old was getting anxious about her mum and dad's whereabouts regardless of the amount of times she'd reassured her that they'd be home soon.

'Erin' Karen said softly. Her grand-daughter looked up with a pout with the expectation that she was going to be instructed to eat some more. 'Look whose here'

Erin's head swiveled. 'You're home!' She grinned in surprise.

'Didn't we promise we'd be back for bedtime' Peyton laughed.

Erin scrambled from her chair, her little arms going round both her parents. 'Me and Nanny made cup cakes and they're so yummy and then me and Sawyer decorated them' She informed them excitedly.

Lucas effortlessly lifted her up while Peyton greeted Karen and fussed over a jabbering Sawyer.

'Did the nasty man have to go to jail'

Lucas smiled. 'Yes honey. It's over now'

* * *

'There you are' Lucas walked onto the porch two glasses of wine in hand.

'Sorry' Peyton pulled the blanket draped over her shoulders, tighter around herself. 'Are they asleep?'

'Sawyer is, Erin's fighting sleep' Lucas chuckled, sitting down on the swing seat. She shifted close to him as he set the two glasses down on the small table.

'Thank you'

'You ok?'

'I'm perfect' She smiled.

'Yes you are' He agreed sincerely and she swatted him playfully. 'I, I've got something I wanted to give you' Lucas said bashfully and Peyton stilled, looking up at him questioningly.

'What?' She urged.

He laced his hand over hers. 'I love you'

'I love _you_' she husked back, the anxiety built in her green eyes as she stared into his nervous face. 'Luke you're scaring me, what's wrong?'

'Don't be scared' He smiled, shaking his head vigorously. She rubbed his closed fist, her thumb running over his knuckles.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing's wrong' He uncurled his fingers and she looked down into his palm, she looked down at the small glint of a ring, her ring, her wedding ring. 'Don't freak out. The police gave me this the other day. You don't have to wear it but I thought you should have it, I mean you don't have to, I just-'

'Lucas' She looked up at him through her long lashes and her eyes sparkled with tears. 'Of course I want it' She held her hand out and he hesitantly, carefully slid the ring over her wedding finger back into it's rightful place. 'Thank you'

He cupped her face and kissed her slowly, tentatively, lovingly. 'I love you so much'

'Mumma Dadda'

Their heads slowly drifted apart at the little squeal, their eyes averting to the little girl. Sawyer tottered forward in her pink all in one pyjamas, a dummy in her mouth and her hair a wild mess.

'How did you get out of your cot missy?' Peyton asked in surprise as Lucas lifted her onto his lap. Erin's head peered round the door, silently answering her question. 'Oh, I see' Peyton raised her brow.

'We couldn't sleep' Erin announced in defense.

'We or you?' Lucas questioned.

'We' The six year old tip toed across the porch and gleefully sat herself down on the swing seat.

Lucas and Peyton exchanged a look, they both knew they should probably scold their oldest daughter for waking her little sister and setting her free from her cot but they couldn't find it within themselves.

'Seeing as today's a special day' Lucas paused and Peyton naturally finished.

'You can stay down here for a little while, just this once'

Erin grinned toothily, tucking her feet beneath her and snuggling down next to her mother.

Sawyer was already back asleep in her Daddy's arms and it took not even ten minutes for the older Scott girl to join her in slumber. They didn't take their children back to bed though, they sat, basking in the warmth of their small bodies against them and their small shallow breaths.

'I think I might want to go back to work'

Lucas held her hand. 'Yeah?'

'Is that okay?'

'Peyton it's more than okay, you don't need to ask permission. Whatever you want'

She smiled at him. 'What do you want Luke?'

'I've got everything I want, right here'

Peyton smiled. 'This is nice' She sipped her wine and lent her head on his shoulder, contentment alleviating all the pain and heartache they'd endured. 'I dreamt of nights like this. Just the four of us' She muttered absently.

'You don't have to dream it anymore'

'No' She agreed softly. 'I'm living it'

**end.**

A/N I'm so sorry that I didn't get this to you all sooner, school has been crazy, I know how annoying it is when a story is seemingly forgotten. I hadn't forgotten!- I didn't want to feed you all something I wasn't happy with, I'm still not a hundred percent on it, I wanted them to have a happy ending, they're Peyton and Lucas after all but after the last twenty something chapters I've struggled to write happy! Anyway, I'm rambling rubbish now!! Big thank you to every one whose read and not given up on this! I've become very precious over it and judgemental seeing as it's my first story, but all the kind words and support have really encouraged me to keep going! So thank you so much.

Emera.


End file.
